Two Minds Work Better Than One
by StephanieSalvatore97
Summary: The two people that hate each other most, have to turn their hatred into love to free Elena of Katherine. But will Bonnie&Damon succeed in doing so? Is it possible for Bonnie&Damon to fall in love? Or will Katherine win? Read to find out..*BAMON*STELENA*
1. Chapter 1

**Two Minds Work Better Than One**

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I intend on making it a Bamon (Bonnie & Damon) and Stelena (Stefan & Elena) story! This is just the prologue, so its basically the scene from Season 2: Masquerade when Lucy gives Katherine the moonstone then she's in pain blah blah blah. You know what I mean ... but instead of putting Katherine in the tomb, they do stake her. But as usually, Katherine's always one step ahead and manages to come back to life ... sort of ? Once you read Chapter 1 you'll get the jist of things LOL. Please R&R, reviews are much appreciated ! [:_**

*Set after Season 2 : Masquerade*

Stefan's POV

There was nothing we could do. Our plan had failed, and now Damon and I were stuck in a room with our psychotic ex girlfriend, Katherine. We were so stupid in thinking that we could outsmart the little bitch, but like always she'd gone one step ahead of us and made her witch cast a bonding spell on Elena and her. My thoughts were interrupted as Lucy Bennett, Katherine's witch (and Bonnie's cousin) entered the room.

"Katherine! You're free to leave" informed Lucy.

"Thank god" replied Katherine.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over" said Lucy.

"Done" replied Katherine with a smug smile.

How did Lucy get the moonstone? I told Bonnie to keep hold of it! There wasn't enough time to think. I could've of ran and quickly grab the moonstone out of Lucy's hand, but I didn't want to risk it; with Elena's life on the line.

"I owe you nothing" Lucy implied once again.

"I said done. Now give it" replied Katherine impatiently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Damon said speaking up.

Lucy handed the moonstone to Katherine, but as I was about to sigh in defeat, something unexpected happened. Katherine began to choke in pain and she was slowly falling to the ground. But before I could gather up what was going on Lucy spoke.

"You should've told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

I watched as Katherine slowly fell to the ground in pain. But then I remembered Elena.

"Wait! Elena?"

"Elena's fine. The spell has been broken, she'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her. I apologize of my involvement" said Lucy and with that, she left.

I looked over at Damon. I could see the sadness in his eyes. Although, Katherine never loved him, I could tell that he still longed for her. After all, he had been waiting 145 years for her. To my surprise, our plan did work out in the end. All we had to do now was . . . kill her.

"Damon, I'll go put her in the truck, you go and get Elena and Bonnie and check if they're okay" I told Damon.

It took a moment for Damon to reply but his eyes drifted away from Katherine and said, "No, I'll put her in the truck, meet you at the Old Woods in 10 minutes so we can finally end this and kill the little bitch"

I was shocked at Damon's words but I left without a word.

_**A/N: I know this is really short but the chapters will be MUCH longer, I just wanted to post this to give you a little taster ! [: Please R&R **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_**A/N: So this is Chapter One. I figured that I'd upload this one straight after so you guys get a better understanding of the plot . . . The story will really take off at Chapter 2 (hopefully)! Please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries **_

**Katherine's POV**

So the Salvatore Brothers think that they can get rid of me that easily? Not a chance . . . My plan is going great, my brain is almost fully merged with Elena's, all that she has to do now is say my name-

"Did you kill Katherine?" asked Elena eagerly.

Perfect. The spell should kick into action any time soon . . .

"Ow, oww! Oh my God Stefan my head! Oww!" shrieked Elena.

"Elena? Elena what's wrong?" asked Stefan frantically.

It's working! I can feel my brain merging with Elena's. It hurts of course, but I'm not whining like silly little Elena. Just a few more seconds and—

**Elena's POV**

"Ow! Ouch my head!" I shrieked in pain.

The pain in my head felt like someone was trying to ram a metal football in there. The pain went on for a few more seconds before it came to an immediate stop. It took me a little while to register what Stefan and Bonnie were saying t me.

"Elena! What's going on?" asked Stefan.

"I don't know. . my head. . it was like someone was punching it constantly..but it doesn't hurt anymore.." I replied warily.

"It's probably just the bonding spell wearing off" assured Bonnie.

"Yeah" I replied.

"We should get you checked out" said Stefan.

"NO!" I said a little more loudly than I wanted too.

"I'm fine now ... I just need to get some rest" I replied reassuringly.

"If you're sure... I'll take you two back to the Boarding House. Then I need to go meet Damon in the Old Woods to bury the body" said Stefan.

I lied. I wasn't fine; in fact my head felt like it weighed a tonne. I must be overreacting, like Bonnie said, it's probably just the spell wearing off.

**Stefan POV**

As I made my towards the Old Woods after dropping Elena and Bonnie off at the Boarding House, I couldn't help but wonder about Elena's sudden outbreak of pain. She keeps saying she's fine, but I'm not quite convinced. I arrived at The Old Woods, and I got out of the car. I could hear the sound of shovelling and crying? I ran to where the noise was coming from, and there I saw Damon crying whilst digging a hole.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, are you ok?" I asked although I could clearly tell that he was upset.

"What the hell took you so long?" answered Damon angrily, avoiding my question.

"Elena was in pain and I had to get her and Bonnie back to the Boarding House" I answered.

Damon stopped shovelling and glared at me, "Are you gunna help dig or just stare at me like a lost puppy?"

I didn't bother to answer him back, just picked up a shovel and began to dig. Now was not the time to get Damon angry.

**Damon's POV**

I tried so hard to keep the tears from leaking out, but I couldn't hold them in any longer and I just let them flow. Why I am I crying? Oh yeah, I just drove a stake through the heart of the girl that never loved me, but I had spent 145 years of my vampire life: loving, looking and waiting for her. Wait! What am I doing? Damon Salvatore does not cry! Not for any one. . . I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve and I could hear Stefan's car pulling up, so I quickly turned my attention back to digging.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, are you ok?" Stefan.

"What the hell took you so long?" I answered angrily, avoiding his question.

"Elena was in pain and I had to get her and Bonnie to the Boarding House" Stefan answered innocently.

I stopped shovelling and glared at him, "Are you gunna help dig or just stare at me like a lost puppy?"

***20 minutes later***

"That's enough digging. I'll go get the body" I said running off to my car.

I opened the bonnet of my car and quickly flung Katherine's body over my shoulder, trying to avoid looking at her, and ran.

"That was quick" said Stefan surprised.

"Err..in case you're suffering from amnesia or something, but I'm a vampire, and I can run really really fast!" I answered back sarcastically.

Stefan let out a short laugh and replied, "No, I thought you'd spend some to you know... say goodbye or something.."

"And why would I do that?" I snapped.

"Well, you did spend 145 years waiting for her" answered Stefan.

"Yeah, well she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. Here grab her feet" I instructed.

With that Stefan grabbed her ankles and helped me lower her in the large hole we had dug.

"Let's get this done quickly, I need some alcohol" I ordered.

After that, we spent the next 10 minutes dumping soil onto Katherine's body in silence. So this is it, no more Katherine...what do I do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**_A/N: This is Chapter Two. This one is more that 1000 words so it is much longer than the previous chapter and towards the end it should clear up any questions that you had about the brains merging etc etc. I hope you enjoy and please R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._**

Elena's POV

I opened the door into the Boarding House and blew a kiss to Stefan who was taking off to the Old Woods to meet Damon. As a fiddled with the keys, failing to open the door, Bonnie took the keys from me and opened the door instead.

"Wow Elena you really need some rest, here sit on the couch" instructed Bonnie.

I let Bonnie drag me to the couch and I just let my body sink into the big pillows. My head still ached and I would've thought by now that the spell had fully wore off, but looks likes Stefan's going to keep me here to keep a very close eye on me. Don't get me wrong, I love him but sometimes he can be just a bit too overprotective.

"Here, have some water" said Bonnie.

"Thanks" I replied

I took the glass from Bonnie and chugged it down in one. Boy, was I thirsty.

"Is there anything else I can get you El?" asked Bonnie.

"No, I'm good, I think I'll just sleep here, thanks Bon" I replied giving her a smile.

I let my eyelids drop and within seconds I was in a deep sleep.

**Bonnie's POV**

I watched as Elena drifted off to sleep, she was still really weak, although Stefan gave a her a small amount of his blood to heal her cuts, it would take her at least a few days before you was back to her fighting form. I couldn't help but wonder about the pain Elena felt in her head, I spoke to soon when I said it was just the spell wearing off; I didn't want to get her worried. It's been about 20 minutes since Elena was in pain, and it only takes 5-10 minutes for a spell to wear off, and it shouldn't even hurt. Maybe Lucy made the spell extra strong...I turned to look at the door as a very muddy Stefan and Damon walked in.

"How's she doing?" asked Stefan

"She's fine, she just needs to rest for a few days" I replied.

Elena woke from her nap and turned to look at Stefan.

"Stefan?" she asked warily, still opening her eyes.

"Hey, I'm right here..how are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I-.. My head... it's so heavy" Elena replied putting her hand on her head.

"Just lay back down and go back to sleep" said Stefan.

Stefan laid Elena back onto the couch and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Elena giggled and quickly sat up.

Katherine's POV

I watched as Stefan leaned in to give me – or should I say Elena a kiss. As our lips touched I could feel my undead heart soar to life. His lips were so smooth and tender; gosh it had been too long since our lips last touched. If I had the opportunity to control Elena's body, I would hold Stefan there forever and never wanting to let go. Unfortunately, Stefan pulled back and Elena began to sit up. This was my chance to say something. I gave out a small giggle as I thought about what I was going to say.

"Now it's Damon's turn" I said.

Bonnie and Damon's heads snapped round and looked at me with confused faces.

"What?" a baffled Stefan asked.

"I said ... it's Damon's turn to give me a kiss. I mean it's only far if BOTH of you kiss me right?" I answered back innocently.

I could feel Elena trying hard to say something back, but I kept her down as much as I could.

"Are you insane?" asked Damon.

I couldn't hold it any longer as Elena's brain took over and stopped me from speaking. I couldn't help but smile at their reactions. Looks like I'll be having a lot of fun over the next few weeks...

**Elena's POV**

What the heck just happened? Did I just ask Damon to kiss me? No I couldn't; I didn't, it didn't come from me. It felt like someone else was forcing my mouth to say things that I didn't intend on saying. Am I hallucinating or am I really going insane?

"Umm..I'm sorry...I-I don't know what just happened there" I stuttered.

"You wanted me to kiss you, that's what happened" answered Damon in an angry tone.

"Elena, are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Stefan worriedly.

I looked at Stefan, then Damon and then at Bonnie. I was about to say something, but something stopped me from talking, it was as if someone had put me on mute...

**Stefan's POV**

"Elena?" I asked again as she didn't answer me the first time.

"Wrong" Elena answered giving me a smug smile that looked all too familiar.

"What? What do you mean wrong?" I asked, completely clueless.

"You guessed wrong. I'ts not Elena...It's- .."

"Katherine" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well done! A+ Stefan! I never thought you'd get it in one go!" replied Katherine sarcastically.

Before I could think, I pinned Katherine onto the wall and held her by her throat. I transformed into my vampire form...and I was just about to snap her neck off when she said...

"Now now Stefan, don't do anything too fiesty. This is still Elena's body.. so if you want to kill me you're going to have to kill Elena too. Déjà _vu_ don't you think?" said Katherine with a smirk.

After hearing what she said, I quickly backed off and regained myself. How was she here? Damon had killed her! We buried her dead body less than an hour ago? How was she alive... in Elena's body?

"Now Stefan, if you would like to take a seat I would be happy to explain" said Katherine with a smile. Without anymore persuasion, I took a seat on the couch next to a very confused Bonnie and Damon.

**Katherine POV**

I knew Stefan was going to leap out and grab me by the throat, but I didn't care to be honest, because in the end, the only person he'll end up hurting is his little precious Elena. Now that I had got them all to sit and I had stopped Elena from saying anything for at least another 30 minutes, I was ready to explain everything to them. I couldn't wait to see their faces...

"So as you may have noticed, I – meaning Katherine, is now in Elena's body" I stated simply.

"How? I thought I had killed you" said Damon.

"You did...sort of. I must admit Damon, I was very impressed, I never thought you had it in you to drive a stake through my heart" I said smirking at Damon while he just shot me a glare.

"Anyway, I knew your plan was too kill me all along, and I also knew that my witch, Lucy, would betray me eventually...so I asked another witch to help ... or should I say warlock, Luka, I think his name was?" I said looking at Bonnie.

"Luka helped you?" asked Bonnie in a small tone.

"Yup. Actually he was more than happy to help me" I said smirking at Bonnie. She remained silent so I continued.

"I asked Luka to put a spell on Elena and I, a spell that would merge our brains into one, aka a brain merging spell. The spell went into action as soon as Damon drove that stake through my heart. Looks like killing me was a bad idea..." I said giving a smug smile.

"So Elena has two brains?" asked Stefan.

"Correct. She is still able to talk but I can also make her say what I want here to say, like I am doing now" I stated.

"Back up a minute...so are you still alive or...?" Damon asked.

"No, technically I'm dead. But my brain is still working. Confusing stuff I know" I replied.

"Why are you doing this Katherine?" asked Stefan.

"You don't honestly think you could get rid of me that easily, could you?" I said with a grin.

**Damon's POV**

Dammit! Katherine had gone one step ahead of us again! I thought we had got rid of her for good!

"How do you break the spell?" I demanded.

Katherine gave out a short laugh before she answered, "That my friend, is something that I will never tell..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is Chapter Three, it's kinda short I know...I'm sorry! I'm just not the kind of person who can write long chapters...but that means I'll probs update everyday [: I was thinking about doing a One Shot which will be called 'Party Girls' its a Bamon and Stelena...of course [: Anyway, enjoy and R&R !**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries...If I did Damon and Bonnie would be together [:**_

**Katherine's POV**

"Actually I might tell you...if you're nice to me" I said with a grin.

"I'm going to see Luka" stated Bonnie

I looked at the witch who had black curls and big brown eyes.

"He's not going to tell you how to break the spell hunny" I said.

"Why not?" asked the witch.

"You see...I kind of...killed him" I said giving out a giggle.

"You killed Luka?" shouted Bonnie.

"Oh please, he was way out of your league, witch" I said.

Bonnie glared at me, and I couldn't help but give her a wide grin.

"So Damon. What about that kiss?" I asked eagerly.

**Elena's POV**

I heard everything that was coming out of my – or should I say Katherine's mouth. I couldn't believe that she got Luka to that the brain merging spell and she's not even going to tell us how to break it! Worst of all, Katherine could control my mouth whenever she wanted to, and god knows what she was going to say. On a good note, I was still in control of my body so there was no way she could get me to kiss Damon or do anything stupid. I managed to get back in control of myself and spoke up.

"Ste-Stefan?" I stuttered.

"Elena?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah it's me, Elena. I-I'm kind of hungry" I admitted. In fact, I was starving. I hadn't had anything to eat in ages, and if I didn't eat I would faint ... soon.

"Sure. What do you want?" asked Stefan.

I shrugged.

"Let's order pizza" suggested Bonnie. I nodded and gave her a smile.

Then I felt myself losing control, and Katherine began to speak.

"Pizza? Really? Can't we have some pasta or something...? You know, Damon makes the best pasta" said Katherine happily.

"Hey El, what do you want on your pizza?" asked Bonnie from the kitchen.

"Cheese & Tomato please!" I called back.

Katherine has been in my head for about an hour now, and she's already getting on my nerves. I swear by the end of the week, I'll be dead. Due to suicide.

**Stefan POV**

I watched as Elena finished eating her last piece of pizza. I couldn't believe that Katherine's brain was in Elena's skull, this was all my fault. Whenever Katherine said anything I wanted to rip her head off. But if I did I would end up killing my dear Elena. I just had to keep my emotions under control until we get that little bitch to spill and tell us how to break the spell.

"So Katherine, what do we have to do to get you to tell us how to break the spell?" I asked.

"Hmm...you know what? I think I'll just tell you" replied Katherine.

If my ears were deceiving me, I couldn't have sworn that Katherine had just said she was going to tell us? No this can't be right, it must be a trick. Katherine would do no such thing.

"What's the catch?" asked Damon quickly.

"No catch" replied Katherine with a smile.

"What do you mean no catch? There's always a catch with you" replied Damon a little confused.

"True. Even if I do tell you how to break the spell, there is no way on Earth you'd be able to break it" replied Katherine with a smirk.

"Just spill" I said getting annoyed.

"Ok ok. Basically, the little witch here needs to fall in love with your badass brother, Damon Salvatore. And vice versa of course" Katherine said, her smile widening.

I stared at her in utter disbelief, so did Bonnie and Damon. To break the spell, and to free Elena's head of Katherine's brain, the two people who hated each other the most, need to fall in...love?

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked unsurely.

"I mean exactly that. Bonnie and Damon need to fall in love. But the love has to be real, not fake, not like my love for Damon for example" said Katherine.

"Are you trying to tell me that, I need to be in love with the little witch over there, whom I hate?" asked Damon angrily.

Katherine simply nodded.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'LL GET ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THE GUY WHO ALMOST KILLED ME LAST MONTH!" shouted Bonnie, scaring me.

"YEAH? WELL THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'LL GET ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL WHO ALMOST BURNT ME ALIVE!" screamed Damon facing Bonnie the whole time.

"Cut it out guys!" I shouted as I pushed them apart.

"Say if they do fall in love—" I got gut off my Bonnie.

"Fat chance"

"How will they know for sure that they're love is pure?" I asked puzzled.

"They'll just know Stefan. Damon will know that his love for Bonnie is pure when, he realises that the most important thing in the world is _her_" replied Katherine in a gentle voice, sounding as if she really did want this to work.

Damon gave out a roar of laughter; he obviously forgot that he was the key to freeing Elena.

"And Bonnie will know that her love for Damon is pure when, she uses her powers _for_ him, and not _against _him" finished Katherine.

"Oh, and by the way, you only have 3 weeks" Katherine admitted.

"What?" Damon, Bonnie and I said in unison.

"You have three weeks to get Damon and Bonnie to fall for each other or else I'll be stuck in Elena's head forever. Tick Tock..." said Katherine with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**_A/N: Hey everyone! This is Chapter Four and its the longest by far [: Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them sooo much! I made sure that this chapter was long because i felt bad...Anyway, there is a SMALL amount of Bamon at the end of this chapter so yeah enjoy! Don't forget to R&R [:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries_**

**Damon's POV**

Three weeks? Three weeks was all the time we had to break the spell? Three weeks to fall in love with the girl I love to hate? Impossible. The task was impossible. However, I was willing to try, because Damon Salvatore is _not _a quitter. And I also care a lot about Elena, I mean I did love her at one point, but I soon realised that I only loved her because she was everything that I had thought Katherine was. I wanted her out of lust not _love _and Stefan deserved Elena way more than I did. I was ready to give this a go, but the question was, would the witch do the same?

I poured myself a glass of whiskey as Bonnie burst into the living room clutching Emily's Grimoire to her chest. She dumped the heavy book on the table and took a seat at the couch. She quickly began flicking through the pages, trying to find another way to break the spell I presume.

I grabbed my glass and began to make my way towards her. It had been at least 20 minutes since Bonnie and I shouted at each, and during that time Stefan took Elena up to bed. I sat on the couch next to her, our bodies only a few centimetres apart. This is the closest we've ever been, and no one had even forced us to be this close. I was surprised when she didn't even move away from me; maybe this could work out after all...

I watched as she kept flicking through pages, stopping now and again only to give out a sigh of disappointment whenever the spell was wrong.

I let my eyes glaze over her petite body; her long black curls ran over her shoulder and back. Her chocolate brown eyes that had always held warmth and gentleness, held despair and fear this time. My eyes traced over her plump pink lips; I let my mind wonder how it could feel like to kiss them. My eyes left her lips and moved down to her neck. Her veins became more prominent and I could feel my throat dry up in hunger. The taste of witches' blood was always the sweetest, as I have experienced before, but somehow I could just tell that Bonnie's would taste so much better. I had to earn her trust before I could go anywhere near her neck.

Bonnie wasn't perfect; but there was something about her that pulled me to her. She wasn't like any other girl that I had been with before, she was different, and I liked it. There was something inside me that didn't want me to see Bonnie argue with any other guy but _me._ I _wanted_ her.

**Bonnie's POV**

I had to find another way to break the spell. There had to be another way! I flicked through the pages, scan reading each page I came across. No, no, no, no! None of these spells were right! I sighed a big sigh of disappointment. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't even notice Damon sitting next to me. He was sipping on a glass of whiskey and just staring at me, it looked like he was deep in thought. I looked out of the corner of my eye to get a better look at him, since this is closest we had ever been.

Although, I hated to admit it, Damon was _gorgeous_. His black hair matched all the black clothes he wore. His ice blue eyes could make any girl melt in his arms, even me; I was a total sucker for blue eyes. When I first met Damon, I was instantly attracted to him; I even had a _tiny_ crush on him. But that crush soon faded as soon as he began to get on my nerves on a daily basis. His black tux was slightly muddy from all that digging, but he still made it look good on him. The first two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned, and I couldn't help but have a quick look at his chest. His tie was loose over his neck, giving him the bad boy image that I had grown to love.

I feel some sympathy for Damon. I mean the love of his life, who he had thought was stuck in the tomb, was actually roaming the world for 145 years and not _once_ had she even came to visit him. Then, tonight when he had thought that he had finally got rid of her, she turns up, but in my best friend's body this time. And then, he finds a sudden love for his brother's girlfriend, but realises that his brother deserved her and not him. I have to admit, Damon hasn't had his fair share of love in his whole lifetime.

My mind returned to reality and I was back to thinking about ways of breaking the spell. If I couldn't come up with an alternative anytime soon, I was willing to give this whole 'falling-in-love-with-the-guy-who-almost-killed-me' a try, for Elena's sake.

I looked over at Damon once last time, his eyes seemed to be on my neck now, and it started to creep me out. I slammed the Grimoire shut and it instantly shook him out of his reverie.

**Stefan's POV**

I kissed Elena goodnight, and I stayed until her breathing was even, signalling that she was deep in sleep and it was safe for me to leave. I eased her body of my chest and made my way to my door. I shut it quietly behind me and made my way down the stairs. I had left Bonnie and Damon alone down there, which was probably a bad idea since they were at each other's throats only 20 minutes ago. I had hoped they had used this time to talk and have a normal conversation with each other, without anyone being set on fire or something. I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked to see Bonnie and Damon sitting on the couch, next to each other, which almost looked like they were too close for comfort. They weren't talking to each other, just observing each other's presence; I decided to break the awkward silence.

"So did you find another way to break the spell?" I asked Bonnie and her head instantly snapped up from her gaze. Damon adjusted himself on the couch and moved away from Bonnie a bit.

"Oh, err, no. Sorry" she said giving me an apologetic smile. From her reply, I couldn't help but smile to myself; looks like Bonnie and Damon are going to have to be nice to each other, something I had always wanted to happen.

"Oh that's okay. So are you guys going to give this a shot?" I asked jumping straight to the point.

Damon was the first to answer, "I'll do it. Only because I want that bitch to be gone...for good."

I nodded; I was surprised that Damon didn't need any persuasion, probably because he still has feelings for Elena. I looked over at Bonnie who was twisting a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Bonnie?" I ushered her for an answer.

Bonnie sighed before she said anything. "Fine I'll do it. But I swear if he tries to bite me I will _kill _him" she replied angrily.

Damon scoffed and said, "You wouldn't dare witch".

Bonnie looked at him with disbelief and said, "Oh yeah? Try me". Before I could say anything, Damon was clutching his head in pain and Bonnie was focusing her power on hurting him.

"Bonnie! Bonnie stop!" I said.

Bonnie stopped her powers and smiled, satisfied with her work.

"And that is what I have to live with for the next three weeks?" said Damon angrily pointing at Bonnie.

"Guys please. If you want to make this work, you have got to stop torturing each other" I said looking at Bonnie, and then at Damon.

"I know, I know! That was my last time...I promise" replied Bonnie sincerely.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I hope we can work things out" said Bonnie, which shocked me and Damon.

"I-I forgive you. And I hope we can work things out too" replied Damon kindly.

"That's great!" I blurted and pulled Damon and Bonnie into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy that you too will finally work things out!" I exclaimed pulling them even closer to me.

"Stefan, Stefan! You're crushing me!" squeaked Bonnie.

I let go of them and gave them a huge grin. Knowing that they were both going to at least _try _to work things out, made me so happy. I was going to get Elena back sooner or later; I just had to let Bonnie and Damon bond.

"I-I should probably get going home. It's been a long night" said Bonnie.

"I'll drive you" I offered.

"No I'll drive you" insisted Damon.

"Okay, yeah that'd be great thanks" said Bonnie giving Damon a small smile.

I watched as Bonnie grabbed Emily's Grimoire and coat, whilst Damon held the door open for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stefan. Tell Elena I said bye" said Bonnie as she left with Damon out of the door.

"Remember you only have three weeks!" I called out as Damon and Bonnie took off in Damon's black Ferrari.

I shut the door and stretched out on the couch. Today had been a _long_ day. My girlfriend has two brains in her head, one of which belongs to my ex girlfriend. And now my brother has just left with the girl he supposedly hates, and somehow he has to turn his hatred for her, into love to set my girlfriend free...

**Bonnie's POV**

I was a little be worried when Damon offered to drive me home, but I knew that I had to get the ball rolling and kick this 'relationship' off. I buckled my seatbelt and placed the Grimoire on my lap. I watched as Damon turned the key in the ignition and soon we were off. The first five minutes off the journey was silent, which I enjoyed. I glanced over at Damon to see that his eyes were glued onto to the road, but it looked as if he was deep in thought. I rested my head against the window and let my mind wander and reflect on the long and complicated day that had approached me. My thoughts were soon cut off when Damon decided to break the silence and speak up.

"So what do you _like _about me?" he asked out of the blue.

This question caught me off guard, but I replied without even thinking. "Nothing" I replied simply.

Damon looked at me with a sad and disappointed look on his face. I instantly felt a wave of regret wash over me, as it seemed that my answer had hurt his feelings. I was going to change my answer when he spoke up again.

"Well then I guess I'll tell you what I like about you then, Miss Bennett" he paused and I remained silent and urged him to continue.

"I like that you're determined to protect the ones you love. I like the fact that you're not afraid to set people on fire, or should I say, you're not afraid to set _me_ on fire" he chuckled and continued.

"I like that you're incredibly smart. I like that you're different from any other girl I have ever met before, in a good way of course" he gave me a warm smiled and continued.

"I like that you're special. I like that you are incredibly _powerful_, well you _are_ a Bennett witch after all" he finished and gave me another smile.

I stared at him completely frozen. Damon Salvatore had just given me a list of the things he liked about me. Who would have thought that Damon even _liked_ me? I quickly shook myself back to reality and began to speak.

"Well..." I began struggling to find the right words.

"I like the fact that you are very protective over people. I like the fact that you will do _anything_ to get what you want, even thought it can end up hurting people" I said quietly but continued.

"Although it can get annoying, I like how you always greet me with an insult and I always return it, by giving you a headache" I giggled remembering the last time I had given Damon a headache.

"I like that you have a dark and mysterious vibe about you. Finally, I like that when you're nice, you can crack some _really _funny jokes" I said and slowly turned my head to look at his reaction. He gave me a wide grin, and I knew that he was happy that I had changed my answer.

"Looks like we don't hate each other after all" he stated in a cheery voice.

"I guess not" I said returning him a smile.

I rested my head back on the window and smiled at myself again remembering the conversation I had just had with Damon Salvatore. Hearing him list all the things he liked about me, made my long gone crush for him come back. It made me want this relationship with him to work.

"Bonnie?" asked Damon disturbing my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said sitting up and looking at him.

"We're here" he said pointing his head towards my house.

I turned around and looked. Yup, we were at the driveway of my house. It almost made me sad that I had to get out of the car and say goodbye to Damon because I didn't want to.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the ride Damon" I said smiling at him.

"It was no trouble" he replied.

I opened the door and stepped outside. I turned back and looked at Damon and said, "Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Bonnie" he replied.

As I began to close the passenger door, Damon said one last thing.

"Oh and by the way, I'm taking you on a date tomorrow" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter Five! It is MUCH longer than I expected it to be...which is good for you right? Anyway, this chapter is filled with Bamon [: Yeah so please R&R and enjoy!**_

_**Oh and if you guys have any good ideas for Bamon scenes that you want me to include please post it in your review and might use them! Thank you [:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...or else Bonnie wouldn't have been in the bath with Damon in the last episode ...teeheee [:**_

Bonnie's POV

I walked up to my porch and unlocked my front door. I stepped inside to find my Dad snuggled up on the couch watching something very interesting on the TV. I took my coat my off and dumped Emily's Grimoire on the kitchen table.

"Hey hunny, how was the Masquerade Ball?" asked my Dad.

His question caught me off guard, as I had too many things on my mind tonight and I completely forgot about the Ball in the first place.

"It was great. I had a good time" I answered in what I hoped, sounded like a cheery voice.

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time, kitten" he said, his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"I'm going to have a shower and go to bed," I told my Dad, gathering my stuff and my stuff and making my way up the stairs.

"Alright, goodnight hunny" said my Dad.

"Goodnight Dad" I said as I proceeded up the stairs.

I opened the door to my bedroom and dumped everything on my dresser. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep, it had been a long and tiring day. I walked over to my bathroom and put some toothpaste on my toothbrush and started to brush. I reflected on the all the things that had happened today, but I spent most of the time thinking about Damon and the 'date' he was supposedly taking me on tomorrow. A smile grew on my face as I thought about the next three weeks that I would be spending with Damon. There were so many things to learn about each and I was surely looking forward to it.

I spit onto the sink and rinsed my mouth. I took a makeup wipe and started to take off the little amount of makeup that I had put on a few hours ago. I unzipped my dress and slipped out of it. I stepped out of my bathroom, went to my draws and picked out my favourite pair of pyjama shorts and a blue cami. I quickly got dressed and jumped into bed. I pulled the duvet up to my chin and snuggled deeper inside the comfy covers. I rested my head on my pillow and slowly drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

Elena's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, because I really needed to clean myself up. I lifted my head up off Stefan's chest and gently tried to pull out of his tight hold. I eased his arm off my waist and silently crept out of bed, making sure that I wouldn't wake him.

I so wanted to give Bonnie a ring and tell her that she didn't have to go through with breaking the spell and going out with Damon. I couldn't ask her to do this for me, she has done too many things for me in the past and I guess I could live with having Katherine in my brain. I mean sure she was extremely annoying but I would live. Besides Bonnie would never go out with Damon anyway.

I made my way to Stefan's bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My shirt had dried blood on it from where I got cut and bled, my jeans were muddy and my hair was a mess. I _looked_ a mess. I sighed and began to run a cloth under the tap.

"You look a mess," said Katherine.

I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood to deal with her snarky comments.

"I know" I replied through clenched teeth.

I turned off the tap and began to dab my face.

"You know Bonnie is going to give this a shot" said Katherine matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Bonnie and Damon are going to work things out and give this a go" she replied.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked annoyed.

"Because they love you Elena. And they will do anything for you" replied Katherine in a genuinely kind voice.

"Let's hope" was all I could say and dried my face with a towel, turned the bathroom light off and crept back into bed with Stefan who was still asleep. I hope Katherine was right and that Bonnie and Damon would give this a go, not just for me but for Stefan too. The look on Stefan's face when he pulled back from giving me a quick peck on the lips before tucking me into his bed was full of regret. I knew it was tough for him. I mean one minute who would love me and cradle me in his arms, and then the next he had me pushed up against a wall, ready to rip my heart out. I didn't want this whole Katherine scenario to break him, to break us. I need him and he needed me.

**Bonnie's POV**

I heard loud tapping coming from my window. I decided to ignore it and go back to bed; there was no way I was getting up out of this bed any time soon. The tapping grew louder and was now going at a much faster speed. I groaned and lifted my head high enough to see past my big duvet. I looked in the direction of my window and saw a certain dark haired, blue eyed man sitting on a branch of the tree that grew right outside my bedroom. I reluctantly pulled my covers off of me and dragged myself out of my bed and over to the window.

"Damon? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed as I unlatched my window and began to open it, moving back giving him some room to jump through.

"I said I was taking you on a date, didn't I?" asked Damon innocently and climbed inside.

"Yeah, but its still morning. I was expecting you to come at like 7 or something" I replied.

"Bonnie, it's 4 in the afternoon" Damon stated pulling out his black Rolex watch to show me.

I looked at his watch, and sure enough it was 16:03 pm exactly. Wow, I must have been really tired last night to sleep in until 4...

Damon gave out a chuckle as he saw my shocked and confused face. He put his hand down and my eyes soon met his.

"So where do you want to go for our famous 'first date'" Damon asked somewhat sarcastically, but I heard a hint of seriousness in voice. I guess he hadn't put too much thought into where he was going to take me...

"You don't know where you're taking me?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

"Actually I _do_ know where I'm taking you _but_ I'm not taking you there until like 7. I thought we could go somewhere else before so we don't waste any more time" Damon said a little bit hurt that I thought he had nothing planned.

"Oh okay...we could go to the movies?" I asked.

"No" he answered quickly.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed. Movies were always a good place to go on a first date.

"Because that would mean would have to sit in complete silence for an hour and a half watching some lame film. This date was to be about getting to know each other better. And besides, going to the movies is too.._Normal_. I don't do normal" Damon said smiling.

I gave out a sigh and said, "Then where do you want to go that is not normal enough for you Damon?" I snapped. He was getting on my nerves already.

"Let's go to the Old Woods" he replied, his smile growing even wider.

"The Old Woods? It's not exactly romantic-'' I was interrupted.

"There's an open space deep in the woods, it's got a beautiful view with—''

"A lake that runs 2 miles down the south of the wood. Me, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy always used to go out there and play when we were younger. The boys would always try and push us in" I said giggling at the good old times when I used to have fun with my friends, when everything was so _simple_.

Damon smiled at me and said, "Me and Stefan used to go there all the time too, when we were human of course, and actually _liked _each other".

I looked up at Damon his mind was clearly clouded of thoughts from the past. The times when Stefan and Damon were just two ordinary brothers living their lives in Mystic Falls. Before Katherine decided to come into the picture and ruin it all, causing Damon to hate his brother and do whatever it took to make his new found life miserable. But over the past few weeks, I started to see that facade he was pulling fade away. He became more and more nice to his brother, but also started to take a stronger like for Elena.

We were silent for a few moments until the silence began to feel uncomfortable.

"So we'll go there then. Just give me 10 minutes to get changed" I said rushing over to my dresser and opening my top drop, quickly pulling out a bra and a pair of knickers. I shut it as quick as I had opened it, hoping that Damon hadn't seen anything he wasn't supposed to. But being Damon, he of course saw everything.

"Sexy underwear you got there Bon Bon" he replied in what sounded like a flirtatious tone.

"Funny" I replied simply and walked over to my closet to pick an outfit that would be appropriate for a first date but not too revealing as I didn't want to give the wrong impression to Damon.

I watched as Damon wandered around my room, taking everything in. I picked out a pair of my favourite denim shorts that weren't too short, a yellow short sleeved top and my denim jacket.

I walked to my bathroom, shut the door behind me and made sure that the door was locked. If Damon wanted to come in here, he would be able to force the door open with his vampire strength, but I still locked it regardless.

***10 minutes later***

I applied a small amount of blusher on my cheeks and quickly checked myself over before unlocking the bathroom door. I stepped outside to find Damon looking through my photo album which compiled a bunch of photos that I had taken from last summer. There was loads of Elena, Caroline and I in our bikinis at the beach, a few from us at cheer camp and just some random ones I had taken. Damon was staring at the photo of me in my school cheerleading outfit. It was the day our school football team had won the league. I was holding my pom poms and had my hands on my hips. I had a huge smile on my face. That day was so much fun and that smile had been on my face for the whole entire summer.

"You ready to go?" I asked Damon as his eyes drifted away from my photo to me.

"Yeah sure. Let's go" he said closing my photo album and putting it back where he had found it.

I made my way down the stairs and picked up the note my Dad had left me on the counter.

_Got called in early. Won't be home until tomorrow morning. Make your own dinner or order some pizza. Love you, Dad._

I sighed as I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it in the trash. I grabbed my house keys and cell phone and opened the front door, letting Damon out. I closed the door and locked it before heading out to Damon's car.

I buckled my seatbelt just like I had done last night when he dropped me home. Memories of our conversation last night filled my mind. I hoped we could continue our argue free conversations today, as I somewhat enjoyed talking to Damon.

"So what did the note say?" asked Damon starting the car.

"Oh it was just my Dad telling me he won't be back from work until tomorrow morning" I answered in a sad tone. I didn't like when my Dad would leave me at home on my own. It was fine when Grams were still alive as I would always go round to her house and stay there with her. But now she was gone, I was finding being alone more and more upsetting.

Damon just nodded, sensing that I didn't really want to talk about it and so we continued to drive to the Old Woods in comfortable silence.

**Damon's POV**

***10 minutes later***

We arrived at the Old Woods ten minutes later. I turned the engine off and got out of the car. I used my vampire speed to reach the passenger door before Bonnie could open it herself and I opened it for her.

"Umm..thanks?" she said lifting her eyebrow in confusion.

"It was no trouble" I replied giving her one of my winning smiles.

"This way" I said and took off into the direction of the river. I knew the Old Woods all too well. I used to come here all the time whenever I needed to clear my mind and just _think_. Or whenever Katherine decided she wanted hang out with Stefan for the day and not me.

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods until we reached the open clearing. It had been over 145 years since I was last here and it didn't look any different. The river looked the same, the grass was even greener than it was before, it looked like I had entered 1864 again and I was back to being that 21-year-old human. I pushed past a few branches and carefully dodged a log that was sticking out from under the ground. Bonnie on the other hand, being the clumsy human-witch she was, tripped over the log, but before she could land on her butt I caught her in my arms quickly and pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Wow..Thanks" she said, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"It was no trouble" I said repeating what I had said before.

We walked into the clearing and I quickly stopped in my tracks to take in the view.

"It's beautiful" Bonnie said standing beside me, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah" was all I manage.

I walked over to the river and sat down on one of the rocks. Bonnie took a seat on another rock next to me. We both just stared at our surroundings, neither of us wanting to disturb the peacefulness that this area of the woods brought. But I thought I would get things started.

"So when was that photo of you in the cheerleading outfit taken?" I asked thinking about the photo of Bonnie that had me drawn to it. Bonnie definitely rocked that cheerleading outfit.

"Last summer at cheer camp, before you and Stefan came to town" she said, the corner of her lips curving up into a small smile.

"So do you like cheerleading?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you kidding? I **LOVE **it! It's one of my favourite hobbies and I love going to all the games and cheering the guys on. That reminds me, cheerleading practise starts on Monday" Bonnie replied, the small smile on her facing growing into a wide grin.

I let out a small laugh and gave her a smile. Even though Bonnie was a witch, she was definitely the average teenage school girl at heart.

"Are you upset about your Dad not coming home tonight?" I asked remembering the note Bonnie's Dad had left her.

The smile on Bonnie's face faded and was soon replaced with a sad face and I instantly regret asking her that question. Bonnie had a beautiful smile and whenever she was happy, was when her smile would become the centre of attention.

"Yeah I am a little. I guess I'm not used to being alone and with Grams gone and everything—'' she cut off and looked down at her feet.

I felt a pang of guilt rush through me. Bonnie had never forgiven me for her Grams' death. She had somehow forgiven Stefan, but not me. And I didn't blame her to be honest. I should never have threatened Bonnie into breaking the spell on the tomb, it was never worth it in the end and she had every right to hate me. Bonnie's grandmother, Shelia, was the closest relative Bonnie had ever had to go to whenever she needed help on how to control her new found power. It was not like she could go to her Dad because he was hardly home for most of the time and knew nothing about what was going on with his daughter.

"Bonnie-'' I said ready to give her a full apology she deserved before she cut me off.

"Damon, don't worry. She's gone now and there's nothing anyone can do about it" she said as a tear leaked out of her eye.

I instantly took both of her hands into one of mine and put my other hand on her cheek forcing her to look up from the ground and into my eyes.

"Bonnie I want you to know that I am so sorry about what I did to your grandmother. I know that I have already told you before and I know Stefan has apologised multiple times in the past, but I want you to hear it from me again; I am so sorry and you have every reason in the _world_ to hate me. It was not worth your Grandmother giving up her life just to open some stupid tomb and it was all _my_ fault that I even got you to do it in the first place. I know you will never forgive me but I just want you to know that I am sorry" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and removed my hand from her cheek, but keeping her hands in mine. I waited for her to say something.

"I—I...forgive you Damon" she said in a whisper, tears pouring down her face.

I stared at her in disbelief. She forgave me? After all that I had done, she had forgiven me? Before I could say anything, Bonnie took her hands out of mine and cupped her face in her hands, muffling her tears.

I reacted to her outburst in the only way that I could and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She didn't even try to escape my tight hold, but instead rested her head on my shoulder, sobbing into my shirt. I pulled her closer to me and adjusted my position on the rock to make her more comfortable.

"Let it out Bonnie. You don't need to bottle everything up. It's okay to cry" I said soothingly to her as I rested my chin on the top of her head.

After a few minutes of Bonnie crying, she pulled her head off my shoulder and started to wipe her tears on the back of her sleeve.

"I—I'm s-sorry. I r-ruined your sh-shirt" she said sniffing her nose.

I let out a small chuckle. The girl was in tears and all she could say was that she ruined my shirt? Bonnie cares way too much about others and not enough about herself.

"Don't worry about the shirt. It belongs to Stefan anyway" I said giving her a small smile. She let out a small laugh and the smile I loved soon returned to her face.

"Remind me to buy him a new one" she said moving herself away from me slightly.

"Come on let's get going" I said as I held out my hand for her. She took my hand and I gently pulled her up onto her feet. She adjusted her shorts and followed me out of the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked slightly confused.

"The dates not over remember? I still have to take you to somewhere" I said turning back to look her.

Bonnie didn't say anything but continued to follow me until we reached my car and we were soon off.

***10 minutes later***

We were on our way to the location, when Bonnie started up a conversation in the car.

"Thanks for comforting me back in the woods Damon. I really appreciate it" she said sincerely, turning to look at me.

I smiled at her and replied, "It was no trouble".

She smiled and turned back to look ahead.

"Did you mean it?" I asked curiously.

"Mean what?" she said.

"That you forgave me" I answered turning to look at her.

She paused for a moment and then turned to look at me. "Yes I did mean it Damon. I know what you did was wrong, but people make mistakes. My Grams is in a happier place now anyway" she forced a smile out and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to leak out.

"Thank you for accepting my apology Bonnie. It means a lot to me" I said returning her smile.

I turned the engine off and took the key out of the ignition. We had arrived at the location I was taking Bonnie for the rest of our first date.

"Damon?" asked Bonnie.

"Hmmm?" I replied putting my wallet in my pocket.

"What are we doing at a bar? I'm too young to get in!" She exclaimed frantically.

"I'm sure I can get you in" I said giving her a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she still had that smile planted on her heart shaped face.

We walked up to the door and I opened it for Bonnie allowing her to step inside. I walked up to the bar and took a seat at my 'usual' stool. Bonnie hesitantly took a seat next to me and began playing with a piece of her hair out of awkwardness.

"Bonnie, relax! If you don't act as if you're old enough to be here then you're not going to fool anyone!" I exclaimed, slightly amused at her awkwardness.

"But I'm not old enough to be here anyway!" She protested.

"It's called acting Bon Bon. Anyway, what do you want to drink?" I asked as I ordered myself a beer.

"I don't mind" she replied sheepishly.

"Please don't tell me you've never had alcohol before?" I asked shocked.

"As a matter of fact I have had alcohol before. I'll have Malibu & Coke please" she said confidently to the bartender. I was shocked that she had even had alcohol before and her choice of drink was very un-Bonnie like.

"Let's play a game" she said out of the blue.

"Okay. What kind of game?" I asked curiously.

"I get to ask you a question, which you _must_ answer truthfully. Then you can ask me one question which I will answer truthfully too" she said giving me a smile.

"Sounds fun! I'll start" I said already thinking about my first question.

"Most embarrassing moment?" I asked eyeing her.

"Errmmmm...probably when Me, Elena and Caroline went to a party and got wasted. I was talking to this really hot guy who had mutual friends with me and we were getting along great. The thing is I had drunk so much that night,that my bladder felt like it was going to explode! I didn't want to leave the fit guy so I ended up wetting myself right in front of him" said Bonnie covering her face in embarrassment.

It took me a while to register what she had said and as soon as I did I roared with laughter. Bonnie Bennett wet herself? In front of a guy she liked? There was no way I was going to let her live this down! I was quite surprised that she had shared such an embarrassing story with me, but it made me feel as if she was starting to trust me.

"Yeah yeah I get it was funny! Now my turn. Tell me about your childhood" she asked simply.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as the bartender handed us our drinks.

"Anything" she replied taking a sip of her drink.

I took a large gulp of my beer before I began to answer her question. "I was born on 17th February 1843 to Maria Salvatore and Benedict Salvatore. I was very close to my mother, I loved her very much. She was much nicer to me that my father ever was; in fact I don't think my father liked me at _all_. He always liked Stefan the best. I was four years old when Stefan was born; I remember how happy I was when he was born to finally have a baby brother. Someone I could play with all the time. Unfortunately, my mother grew very ill soon after Stefan's birth, and she eventually died a year later. I always used to blame Stefan for the death of our mother, but I soon realised that was wrong of me to do. When I was 17, my father sent me off to work with the army, meaning that I was hardly ever at home. However, when I did return from the war, I met Katherine and I'm pretty sure you know how the story goes on from the there" I finished my sentence and took another swig of my beer. That was the first time I had ever told anyone about my old human life, and I told it to Bonnie Bennett?

"I wasn't expecting you to share that much information with me Damon.." she replied and took another sip of her Malibu & Coke.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" I asked her curiously.

"Derek Johnson was my first boyfriend. We date for a year and a half before we realised we were better off as friends.." she said looking down at her drink.

"My turn. What was your favourite food when you were human?" asked Bonnie lifting her head to look at me.

"Pasta" I replied quickly smiling.

"Pasta, really?" She asked a little shocked.

"Why do you sound so shocked witch? I _am_ half Italian you know; it's in my blood to love pasta!" I said throwing my hands up to emphasize. Bonnie gave out a laugh which made me smile.

***30 minutes later***

**Bonnie's POV**

I was laughing so hard that I had completely forgotten what I was evening laughing about! Damon was sitting on the stool next to me also laughing at god knows what! I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but I just couldn't contain myself! Who would of thought that at the beginning of the day I would burst out into tears and sob on Damon's shoulder and now be sat at a bar laughing so hard with him too!

"We should probably get you home, little miss drunk" said Damon getting off his stool and paying for the drinks.

"Me? Drunk? There is no such thing!" I protested as I stumbled off the stool.

"Yeah because I believe that" said Damon jokingly.

I let Damon drag me out of the bar and into his car. I was fumbling around with my seatbelt that I even had him buckle me in as well. Damon put the keys in the ignition and reversed out of the parking lot. I reached out my hand turned the radio on.

"Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" I squealed as began to nod my head up and down to the beat whilst singing along to the lyrics.

"You're crazy, witch!" Damon said jokingly as he laughed at my horrendously out of tune singing.

"_Hot and dangerous,__  
__If you're one of us, then roll with us,__  
__'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love,__  
__And we've got hot-pants on enough,__  
__And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club,__  
__And no, you don't wanna mess with us,__  
__Got Jesus on my necklace..."_

[We R Who We R – Ke$ha]_  
_***15 minutes later***

I was still singing along to the radio when Damon rudely turned the radio off.

"Hey! I was singing along to that!" I whined giving him childish evils.

"Too bad we're at your house already!" He said nodding his head towards my house.

"Okay fair point" I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for a great first date Damon. I actually had a really good time!" I said to him truthfully. Tonight had been so much better that I could of ever imagined! Damon and I spent 6+ hours together and nobody got hurt!

"That's okay. I had fun too" He said and gave me one of his winning smiles. I blushed as I got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bon Bon" Damon called out and before I could say goodbye he drove off.

I walked up to my porch with a huge smile on my face. Tonight was one of the most fun night's I've had in a _long_ time. And I spent the day with Damon Salvatore?

I hate to admit it but I think I actually _like_ Damon more than I thought I did...

_**A/N: The bit where Damon describes his childhood was slightly made up and taken from the book. All rights go to L.J Smith [:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is Chapter Six and it is filled with Bamon! I hope you enjoy and please R&R ! [:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...if I did 'Beremy' would never exist... :P**_

**Bonnie's POV**

I was driving in my car, making the short journey over to the Boarding House to pay a visit to Elena and Stefan and maybe see a certain dark haired, blue eyed vampire, who I suddenly have a soft spot for now. I was in such a good mood this morning, I was busting out the radio whilst getting dressed, made my Dad some breakfast which he was very thankful for but slightly worried about my good mood. It was rare for me to be in a good mood after all the things that have happened lately, but recently I have started to return to being my old bubbly self and not always being sad. I owe a lot to Damon as he was one of the reasons why I was starting to live again, and going on that date with him last night was a great help.

I pulled up at the Boarding House and parked my car. I noticed that Damon's black Ferrari was nowhere to been soon, my heart sank at the thought of Damon not being in, but I assumed he was probably out hunting. I walked up to the large door and rang the door bell. I waited patiently outside as someone answered the door.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Elena as her face lit up.

"Hey El—'' I was cut off by Elena who pulled me into a bone crushing hug, making it difficult to breathe.

"How are you Bon? Gosh I've missed you sooo much!" beamed Elena as she eventually let go of me.

"Elena you saw me two days ago!" I said as my best friend bounced up and down.

"I know I know! But two days is too long!" insisted Elena dragging me inside.

I laughed as Elena dragged me into the kitchen. As much as I loved her, she was crazy and I somehow think that with Katherine being in her brain has made even crazier! I watched as Elena went over to the fridge to grab the bread, peanut butter and jelly.

"I'm making some PBJ's want some?" she asked as she began to spread some peanut butter on one slice of bread.

"No, I'm good thanks" I replied and hopped on top of the counter.

Elena messily put some jelly onto the other slice of bread and put it together, bringing to her mouth and taking a huge bite out of it. I laughed at my friend who was stuffing her face, getting peanut butter all over her cheeks.

I giggled and handed her a napkin. "So how have you been coping? With you know the whole Katherine thing?" I asked curious to know how my best friend was doing.

Elena put her sandwich down and looked up to me. "I'm coping. But Katherine can be _very_ annoying sometimes"

"I'm right here you know!" protested Katherine.

"Well I wish you weren't!" Elena snapped back and picked up her sandwich again.

"So how are things with you and Damon? Stefan told me you two were giving this a go..." asked Elena eyeing me carefully as she took another bite of her PBJ.

I looked at the floor, avoiding Elena's gaze and answered, "He..um..kinda took me on a date last night..." I said quietly, slowly lifting my head up to see my best friend's reaction.

"HE _WHAT?" _asked Elena furiously, choking on a bit of her sandwich.

"When? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Elena throwing her hands up frantically obviously not happy that I hadn't told her about my date with Damon.

"I was going to call you, but I got home really late last night and I wasn't in the state of mind to have a conversation" I answered shyly.

"Where did he take you? Vegas?" She asked frantically pacing up and down the kitchen floor.

"No-''before I could explain to my overreacting best friend, she grabbed my upper arm and dragged me up the stairs to Stefan's room.

Elena let go of my arm and I went over to sit on the end of Stefan's bed and ushered Elena do the same thing.

"Okay spill" was all Elena said and I sighed in defeat and explained everything that happened between Damon and me last night.

"Damon took me to the Old Woods and then we went to a bar. That's it" I replied simply, not really wanting share with my best friend how I sobbed all over Damon's shoulder.

"What did you talk about? He took you to a bar? What did you do?" said Elena firing questions at me.

"We just asked each other questions about one another and got to know each other better" I replied.

"Well did you have fun?" she asked curiously.

"Yea I had-'' I was cut off by a familiar voice.

**Damon's POV**

I opened the door to the Boarding House, after coming back from a feeding session. I was on my way to Bonnie's house to pick her up and take her on a second date, but when I reached her house, her car wasn't there. I assumed she went to see Elena who had been staying at the Boarding House this week and I made my way to the direction of my house.

"Hey Bon Bon! I called out. "Ready to go on our second date?" I didn't get an answer so I raced up the stairs to Stefan's room where I heard some giggling. I stepped into my little's brothers room and found my little witch and Elena having a conversation.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting some 'Girl Talk' between you two beautiful ladies?" I said giving Bonnie a wink which made her blush.

"Actually Bonnie was telling me all about your date last night" Elena said turning her head towards me.

"Oh that's good! Now if you don't mind, me and my lady are about to go on our second date" I said making my way towards Bonnie and pulling her off the bed and out the door.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Elena following us out the door and down the stairs.

"That's none of your business Elena" I replied slightly annoyed how Elena always butted in.

"Damon don't be rude!" said Bonnie giving me a glare and stopped me from dragging her out the door and into my car.

I sighed and turned towards Elena. "I'm taking Bonnie to a Strippers Convention" I replied grinning widely at both of their shocked expressions.

"WHAT?" said Bonnie and Elena in unison.

"You should get Stefan to take you to one of those too Elena" I said smirking at Elena who looked liked she was about to pounce on me.

"There is no way you're taking me to a Strippers Convention, Damon" shouted Bonnie, her face fuming with anger.

"Chill girlies! I was only joking! And if you must know, I was planning on taking Bonnie bowling, but if you keep asking questions Elena we won't even make it out the door!" I said looking at them both as they cooled down.

"Bowling?" asked Bonnie raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes B-O-W-L-I-N-G. You know where you throw a ball and try and knock down some pins? Ring any bells?" I asked sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, clearly not finding my joke amusing at all. But she started to put her coat on which meant she was willing to go.

"Hey princess, where's my baby brother?" I asked Elena as Bonnie gathered her things.

"Out hunting" she replied bluntly, still mad at me for a cracking a harmless joke.

"Draining the blood of innocent puppies, I see.." I replied smirking at Elena who was now fuming again.

"Damon!" shouted Bonnie who was also not amused by my joke.

I sighed. Did no one understand the term 'humour' before? Seriously...

"Hey El, do you and Stefan want to come with us?" asked Bonnie causing me to snap my head around to her, looking at her as if she just brought up the most insane idea ever.

"Come with you where?" asked Stefan who was walking towards us.

"Damon and I are about to go bowling and I was wondering if you two would like to come with us"

"Oohh bowling! Let's go I haven't been in ages!" squealed Katherine.

"I'm sure Damon doesn't mind, do you Damon?" asked Bonnie looking at me expecting me to agree with her.

"Are kidding? Of course I mind! Why on earth would I want to invite those two on _our_ date? Watching them suck each other's face off makes me wanna be sick!" I shouted back at Bonnie clearly telling her that I was _not_ taking Stefan and Elena on our date with us.

"Too bad Damon! They're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Bonnie shouted back grabbing onto Elena's arm and pulling her out the door.

"Bonnie, we don't have to come if-''

"You're coming!" shouted Bonnie cutting Stefan off and dragged him outside too.

I growled and walked out of the door slamming it shut. That little witch was so stubborn! This date was meant to be for me and her _only_. But noooo, she decides to invite my crazy brother and his girlfriend along. What was wrong with her? Did she not want to go on a date _alone _with me again?

***20 minutes later***

As much as I tried to stop this from happening, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and I were all crammed into my car and were heading to the local bowling alley. For the entire ride Bonnie and I didn't say one word to each other whereas Stefan and Elena started talking about something pointless that I didn't even bother to listen to.

We arrived at the Bowling Alley soon after and I parked my car in the parking lot. I quickly got out and sped over to the passenger door and held the door open for Bonnie. Even though she wasn't talking to me I still acted like a gentlemen towards her.

"Thanks" she said coldly and got out of the car. Elena and Stefan got out the car and began heading towards the entrance hand in hand. Bonnie was about to head off too when I grabbed onto her arm.

"Hold up witch" I said as I pulled her back to me and turned her body to face me.

"Let go of me Damon" she said bluntly giving me evils. I sighed and did what she asked.

"Look, there is no way I'm going through this date with you not saying a word to me. So I'm sorry okay?" I said looking Bonnie in the eyes hoping she would come to her senses and forgive me.

"Why were you against inviting Elena and Stefan?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms.

I sighed. "Because I wanted to spend tonight with you Bonnie. Just _you._ Not with Elena or Stefan...or Katherine. **You.** There is so much more I want to learn about you Miss Bennett, and being here with Stefan and Elena won't allow me us any time together _alone"_ I answered her truthfully looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes met mine and we just stared at each for a moment.

"We still have three weeks together Damon, and if you-'' said Bonnie before she got interrupted.

"You guys coming?" called out Stefan.

Bonnie took my hand into hers and dragged me inside.

**Bonnie's POV**

***15 minutes later***

We all got our bowling shoes on and Damon was whining about how gay his shoes looked on him and he was going to compel the guy at the counter to give him his shoes back, but I convinced him not too. I must admit Damon looked hilarious in his bowling shoes but it was kind of cute. All four of us went over to our alley and picked out our bowling balls.

"Hey why do you guys set the game up while me and Damon get some drinks?" I suggested looking at Stefan and Elena.

"Sure. I'll have coke please" said Elena.

"I'll have coke too" said Stefan smiling down at Elena.

Damon and I walked over to the bar and ordered our drinks. I turned around to face Damon who was smiling down at me; he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was a little shocked at this gesture but I didn't shake his arm off, I just cuddled closer to him.

"Bonnie!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around slightly to see my other best friend Caroline, waving at me and running up to where Damon and I were standing.

"Bonnie! Why didn't you tell...Damon?" asked my blonde friend who looked at me and then at Damon who still had his arm around my waist.

"It's nice to see you too Caroline" said Damon smiling at her and pulling me closer to him.

"What the hell are you doing with _him_" she asked frantically with disgust in her voice. Caroline still hadn't got over Damon. Damon used her as his little pet a few months ago and she hated him. Seeing him here with me obviously made her furious and somewhat confused.

"Playing Bowling?" I said sheepishly.

"With Damon? Are you insane Bonnie?" asked Caroline getting really angry now.

Before I could reply, Caroline's boyfriend, Matt Donavon came up to us.

"Hey Bonnie! Hey Damon! You guys playing bowling?" asked Matt greeting us. I was so relieved for the distraction that I quickly answered Matt before Caroline could interrogate me any further.

"Yeah we are! Stefan and Elena are with us, they're at the end alley. Want to join us?" I asked as I saw Damon glare at me.

"Yeah sure we'd love too!" said Matt enthusiastically. And with that said, Matt dragged Caroline over to where Stefan and Elena were; leaving Damon ready to explode about me inviting another two people.

"You had to invite Barbie and Ken along as well didn't you?" asked Damon annoyed, removing his arm from my waist.

"Damon, I'm sorry. Caroline's my best friend, I just couldn't not invite her. She already feels like me and Elena are hiding something from her, I didn't want to hurt her feelings" I answered searching his eyes, hoping who would understand.

"What about my feelings? All I wanted was to take you out to bowling and to spend more time with you. Is that too much for a guy to ask?" said Damon disappointingly, which made my heart drop. I didn't think Damon would be this upset, and I felt really bad now. But I thought about the only think that would probably get him to forgive, although I may regret it in the future.

"When this is over, we can go back to my house and me can continue our date there if you want...My dad's not home so—'' I got cut off but as soon as I mentioned going back to my place, Damon's eyes lit up.

"So we can have sex all night long?" said Damon seductively. I punched his arm as he suggested such a gross idea.

"No! It's going to be a long time before you can get into my pants..." I said without thinking, instantly regretting what just came out of mouth as Damon's eyes lit up even more.

"So I will have sex with you eventually" Damon stated rather than questione, his grin spreading across his face. He obviously enjoyed teasing me as I gave him another punch in the arm and walked over to my group of friends who were waiting patiently for us.

***1 hour later***

"STRIKEEE!" roared Matt as he knocked down all 10 pins. He punched his fist in the air and Hi-5'd Stefan and Damon, whilst me, Elena and Caroline just laughed at our overly competitive boyfriends. Wait! Damon wasn't my boyfriend...yet. Damon stood up for his turn and gave me wink causing me to blush and I quickly grabbed my drink to hide my blush.

Damon picked up his ball, walked up to the alley, held it back and let it go. The ball went down the alley in amazing speed, and knocked down all 10 pins. I laughed as Damon copied Matt's recent fist punch.

"STRIKEEE! Beat that Mutt!" roared Damon jokingly. He gave Matt a friendly punch on the shoulder and both guys burst out into laughter. Who'd of thought that Matt would get along with Damon, after all the things he did to Caroline in the past? Looks like Damon was finally being accepted, and I was glad.

***15 minutes later***

**Damon's POV**

The game had drawn to close, with me being the winner of course, Matt coming a close second, Stefan coming third, Elena fourth, Bonnie fifth and Caroline coming last. All 6 of us separated off into our pairs, and we headed for the exit. Although I had been so against the idea about inviting the others, it turned out to be a lot of fun! Even though I didn't get my alone time with Bonnie, we still had fun and I could tell that Bonnie enjoyed being with her friends, which made me enjoy myself too.

I held Bonnie's hand as we were about to leave, when Matt called us.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the arcade!" he suggested pulling Caroline to the motorbike games.

I didn't even ask Bonnie if she wanted to go, I just dragged her to the machine that was filled with teddy bears and all that cute stuff. The aim of the game was to pick up one of the bears and put it into the box, making sure that the bear didn't fall.

"What one d'you want?" I asked Bonnie, inserting a coin into the machine.

She examined each one carefully, before pointing at the white bear that was holding a heart cushion in between its two paws. I smiled her choice and started to control the joystick, holding it above the white bear and grabbed onto it. I made sure not to drop it and carefully moved along until it was directly over the box and dropped it. I got the bear out of the box and handed it to Bonnie who was beaming.

"Thanks Damon! I didn't think you'd actually get it!" she exclaimed as she took the bear out of my hands and went on her tip toes to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That just shows that you should never doubt my abilities" I said smiling. I leaned down and was about to give her a kiss when Stefan annoyingly interrupted.

"Hey we're going now" he said and started to walk out the exit.

Bonnie just laughed and dragged me out of the bowling alley. Trust Stefan to ruin a perfectly good moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't update in a few days, but to make it up to you here is a Bamon filled chapter! I hope you enjoy! [: Please R&R 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries OR ELSE BONNIE AND JEREMY WOULD HAVE NEVER OF KISSED IN THE LAST EPISODE :( just saying...**_

**Damon's POV**

We pulled up at Bonnie's house, and I was out the car and standing at her porch in a flash. I watched as Bonnie slowly got out of my car, walked slowly up to her porch and slowly put her key in the door, she was obviously making me wait longer. She opened the door and stepped inside; she went over to her kitchen table, took off her coat and hung it on one of the chairs. I was still standing outside waiting for my invitation.

"Forgetting something?" I asked impatiently.

Bonnie chuckled and walked over to stand by her door. She looked at me blankly and said, "Ask nicely".

I sighed. "Please may you invite me into your home, Miss Bennett?" I asked politely as I could.

Bonnie giggled and said enthusiastically, "Come in Mr Salvatore!"

I raced through the door, relieved to have finally gotten an invite to the witch's home; and plopped myself on her couch, resting my feet on the table.

Bonnie made her way towards the couch and took a seat at the other end, a huge gap between us. I didn't like how far about we were so I moved closer to her. She didn't flinch away and just stayed where she was.

"So what else do you want to know about me?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could skip the whole getting to know each other thing and just move on to the kissing stage, well we were almost there until Saint Stefan rudely interrupted us" I said flirtatiously moving my head towards her, our lips only a few centimetres apart.

Bonnie pushed me away and said, "This is only date number two, Damon".

I rolled my eyes at her and moved back to my original position. "So?" I asked a little annoyed that she rejected me.

"I don't usually kiss until, the fourth or fifth date" she replied matter-of-factly.

"No wonder you're relationships don't last long" I snapped back, not thinking about what just came out of my mouth.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Don't worry I'll wait until our fourth date, not that I want to..." I replied pouting at her, hoping she'd give in. Instead, she just laughed and turned on the TV.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the TV as she flicked through different channels.

"I want to kiss you" I answered back simply.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. "Let's watch a movie" she said walking over to her DVD rack.

I groaned but I didn't object. I watched as she pulled up various different films and asked, "How about the Notebook?"

"The Notebook? Isn't that some sappy chick flick?" I asked.

"Yes but it's soooooo good! I always end up in tears at the end though" she replied reading the back of the DVD.

She sighed and turned towards me. "What do _you_ want to watch Damon?" she asked looking at me.

"How about a horror film? So you'll get scared and I'll end up cradling you in my arms" I said giving her a smirk.

"Okay, the only horror ones I have are, Scream 3 and Paranormal Activity?" she said holding up both DVD's.

"Paranormal Activity" I answered back quickly.

She took the DVD out of its case and slipped it into the DVD player. She made her way back to the couch and I opened my arms, ushering her to sit next to me. But she chose to resume her position at the end of the couch and the movie began.

***1 hour and 30 minutes later***

**Bonnie's POV**

"Aw come on! That was pathetic! You didn't even soon who that so-called demon was? _I'm_ scarier than that!" whined Damon as I clutched the pillow to my chest.

"I-I'm going to have nightmares for months now!" I complained as I thought about the sleepless nights ahead.

"Well I could always sleep with you at night?" asked Damon hopefully, wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed and looked up to the clock.

"It's late, you should probably get going" I said to Damon as I got up from the couch and opened the door for him.

"Fine. Goodnight Bonnie" Damon replied quickly, making his way out of the door. I looked at him suspiciously as he left; he didn't even ask if he could stay longer, that was very out of character for Damon.

I decided not to dwell on it and made my way to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. My Dad was working and he wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. I quickly pulled on my pyjamas and jumped into bed.

I had a lot of fun tonight, the best part about it was that Caroline and Matt accepted Damon and they all learned to get along with each other. It was weird watching Damon Hi-5 Matt and act...human with everyone. Not once did he mention how he wouldn't drain an innocent human's blood, he played nice tonight and even won me a teddy bear that I was clutching with me now. I was starting to see a side of Damon that I never thought existed.

I rested my head on my pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**Damon's POV**

There was no way Bonnie could get rid of me that easily. I turned into my crow form and flew over to the tree that was right outside Bonnie's bedroom and perched myself onto a branch. I watched as Bonnie rested her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep. I watched for a few more minutes until her breathing became even and I was sure that she was fast asleep.

I flew over to her window and changed back into my human form. I gently eased her bedroom window open and crept inside, it was a good idea Bonnie invited me in earlier. I jumped into her room quietly and shut the window behind me. I took several steps closer to Bonnie's bed, and sat at the end of her bed watching her sleep. I gently pushed a curl that was hanging on her face behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping; I swear I could see a smile creep on her face when I pulled away from kissing her.

I stood up from my position on the bed and took my jacket off, then unbuttoned my shirt, then jeans; until I was only in my boxers. I crept over to the side of the bed, and carefully slid in, pulling Bonnie onto my chest and the duvet over both of us. I rested both my arms around her sleeping body and kissed the top of her head one last time before I eventually feel asleep.

Bonnie was going to freak when she wakes up...

**Bonnie's POV**

I opened my eyelids slowly and slightly lifted my head up. I felt a tight grasp around my whole body, but I couldn't gather what it was.

"Morning beautiful" said a familiar voice.

I lifted my head up even more and saw Damon staring back down at me, tightening the grip he had on me.

"Morning" I replied sleepily and rested my head back on his bare chest. He gave out a chuckle and I quickly shot up when I realised that Damon was in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, struggling to get out of his tight grasp.

"You invited me in remember?" he answered back innocently.

"I didn't invite you to stay the night though!" I protested, wriggling in his arms, he was obviously enjoying this.

"Oh My God. You're only wearing your boxers!" I shouted as I pulled the duvet down exposing Damon's black Calvin Klein's.

"My clothes would be uncomfortable to sleep in" he said giving me a wink while I just stared at his almost naked body.

I quickly pulled the duvet up to my chin, trying to cover myself up as I was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

"You don't need to cover yourself up Bon Bon" Damon said giving me a wink which only made me groan.

"Bonnie!" my Dad shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Breakfast is ready!" he called back.

"Okay I'll be down in a sec!" I said.

I was about to jump out of bed when two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulled me back down into bed.

"Stay here for a bit longer" Damon pleaded.

"No!" I protested, struggling to get out of his tight grip again.

"Bonnie! Are you coming?" My dad called making his way up the stairs which made me freeze. I had to get Damon out of my bed before my Dad caught us up here.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I shouted back, eventually getting out of Damon's tight grip.

"You have to get out of here before my Dad comes up here!" I hissed to Damon as I tried to heave his body of my bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"I think it's about time I meet your father, Bonnie" Damon said smiling at me while I was failing at moving him off my bed.

"Not now! Now please move!" I pleaded, still trying to move this load off my bed. I gave up when I heard my bedroom door open and I hoped that Damon would come to his senses and leave before my dad came in.

"Your breakfast is getting cold Bonnie!" said my Dad as he peaked his head around the door. I scanned to room to find Damon, and luckily, he was standing behind my door, inches away from my father, he had managed to put his clothes on too.

"I'm coming" I said as I got out of bed and out the door, shooting a glare at Damon who just smirked.

***30 minutes later***

I walked into my bedroom after finishing my breakfast to find Damon sitting at the end of bed.

"You're still here?" I asked as walked over to my wardrobe and took out a top and a pair of skinny jeans.

"I went out to feed whilst you were having breakfast and then I came back" he answered with a smile. I just nodded and went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, I came out and found Damon standing right in front of me.

"We're going to the mall today" he said simply.

"We are?" I questioned.

"Yes. A little birdie told me that you have a school dance next week and _you_ haven't bought a dress yet" he said pointing at me.

"I'm guessing the 'little birdie' is Elena?" I said crossing my arms. Damon nodded and I just laughed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go then" I said and pulled Damon out of room and out of the front door.

**At the Mall**

***40 minutes later***

**Damon's POV**

I waited for Bonnie as she tried on her 5th dress. All the previous dresses she had tried on, looked beautiful on her, yet she didn't think they were 'the one' and I was starting to get bored.

I took a seat on one of the chairs and started to play on my phone when Bonnie opened the changing room curtains.

"Okay, so I think this is the one but I'm not too sure..." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

I stared at her in awe. The dress she was wearing was navy blue, it came above her knee, it was strapless and it made her look beautiful...

"Damon?" she asked looking at me questionably. I shook myself out of my reverie and stood up to stand in front of her.

"You look...beautiful" I said truthfully as I began to stroke her arm, and she blushed.

"So you like it?" she asked looking up at me nervously.

"I love it" I said as put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I'll-i'll just go pay for this" she said as she detached herself from me.

"No it's okay, I'll pay" I said getting my wallet out of my pocket.

"No Damon you don't have to do that" she protested.

"But I insist" I said giving her a smile and she reluctantly went back into the changing room to get changed.

Bonnie was beautiful and soon she would be all mine.

**Fast Forward: Middle of the Second Week. Bonnie and Damon are officially together [:**

**Stefan's POV**

It was Spring Break and the sun was shining. Elena and I were lounging around on the couch at the Boarding House, enjoying the sun that crept through the door. Katherine had kept her snarky comments to a minimum lately which made life a lot easier for Elena and me. There was only little over a week left for Bonnie and Damon to break the spell, and by the looks of it, they were definitely set on breaking it very soon. From what I've seen over the past week, Bonnie and Damon have been inseparable, and they seem to be in some kind of...relationship. I don't know whether or not they'll fall in love with each other, but they are definitely on the right track and I'm glad, for Elena's sake.

My thoughts were interrupted my Bonnie who came running into the house giggling.

**Bonnie's POV**

I ran into the living room and quickly waved at Stefan and Elena who were cuddled up on the couch. I continued to run whilst giggling into the kitchen and stood behind the counter waiting for Damon.

"Bonnie?" I heard Damon call out.

"In the kitchen!" I called back giggling.

Damon came into the kitchen and a large smile appeared on his face when he saw me standing behind the counter. I was running around the whole house, delaying the kiss that I had promised Damon, just to annoy him. Damon was playing fair and he ran at human speed.

"You're gunna have to catch me if you wanna kiss me" I said flirtatiously, as I batted my eyelashes at Damon whose eyes lit up.

"Are you playing games with me witch?" he asked, smiling at me seductively.

"Maybe...But...I thought you were good at games Damon" I said teasingly and with that I took off out the back door and past Stefan and Elena who were watching our flirtatious banter.

"That's it! I'm gunna get you witch!" I heard Damon call out jokingly and he started to run out towards the back door.

**Damon's POV **

There was no way I was going to wait any longer for Bonnie to kiss me, and I ran towards the back door where I had just seen Bonnie go out of. I stepped outside expecting to find Bonnie.

I saw Bonnie come out behind the door holding a hose, and before I knew it, she was spraying me with water whilst she stood there and laughed. I just stood there, my clothes drenched as Bonnie dropped the hose and continued to run. There was no way I was playing fair anymore, and with that I used my vampire speed to race up from behind Bonnie and wrap my arms around her waist, nuzzling my head into her shoulder, stopping her from running any further.

"Do I get my kiss now?"I asked eagerly, tickling her sides while she just laughed.

"Yes! Okay you get your kiss now" she said sweetly and with that I loosened my grip on her, allowing her to turn her body around to face me and she laced her arms around my neck whilst I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She let out a small giggle and pulled me down to her lips. As soon as our lips touched, my undead heart soared to life, and I pulled Bonnie closer to me wanting more. She quickly responded and laced her fingers in my hair, I gently asked for an entrance into her mouth with my tongue, but Bonnie soon rejected and we broke apart. Maybe next time I thought...

I looked Bonnie in the eyes and it soon all fell into place. I was in love with Bonnie Bennett, and that kiss right now, just confirmed it.

I quickly grabbed the hose that was left on the grass and held up to Bonnie and sprayed her with water, and now we were both wet.

"Damon! Stop!" she said, whilst trying to cover herself from getting wet.

"At least now we're even" I said jokingly as I wrapped my arms around her again and I rested my head on her shoulder, whilst she laced her arms around my neck again.

"Oh it's okay, I was just about to go to Caroline's Pool Party anyway" she said and I pulled my head away from her shoulder.

"I get to see you in a sexy two-piece?" I asked hopefully, wiggling my eyebrows.

Bonnie laughed. "Hate to break it to you, but Caroline never invited you, she hates you remember?"

I frowned. "Oooh yeah. Remind me to compel her into liking me again. I can't have my girlfriend's best friend hating me, now can I?"

Bonnie lightly punched my arm. "Damon! No more messing with _any _of my friends anymore, okay?" she asked narrowing her eyes. I simply nodded and turned to look back at the house.

"Oh look, we have an audience" I said as I pointed my head towards a gawking Stefan and Elena who had obviously been watching everything that had just happened.

Bonnie gave out a nervous laugh and detached herself from me, and took her hand into mine and dragged me back into the Boarding House.

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this Bamon filled chapter! I was really looking forward to writing this and I'm glad I got it up ! [:**_

_**OMG LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE! ***DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!*** I ABSOLUETLY LOVED THE STELENA MOMENTS IT WAS SOOO CUTE! AND WHEN ELIJAH SAVED DAMON IT WAS LIKE :O AND WHEN BONNIE AND JEREMY KISSED I WAS LIKE WELL THAT'S BAMON OUT THE WINDOW! (BUT I'M STILL KEEPING MY HOPES UP AND I WILL FOREVER SUPPORT BAMON)I WAS SCREAMING AT MY LAPTOP LOL! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE TYLER'S LEFT! :O **_

_**Anyway enough of my VD rampage [: Next chapter will be up soon and they're will be a little drama...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 8! I'm going to add a little drama to this story to make it a little fun! I hope you guys enjoy it and please R&R! [:**_

_**P.S. If any of you are fans of Vampire Academy then check out my BFF's profile! Her name is '**__**Roza-Belikova-Forever**__**'**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries.**_

**Middle of the Second Week**

**Elena's POV**

Tonight was the night of the school dance, and Stefan and I just came back from the mall after buying some last minute accessories. Whilst we were there, we bumped into my ex Matt Donovan, who is currently Caroline's boyfriend. Unfortunately, Katherine managed to stir up some trouble whilst we were there.

_*Flashback*_

_Stefan and I were coming to the end of our short shopping trip and were about to head home when we bumped into Matt, before I could greet him, I felt myself losing control and sure enough Katherine had taken over my mouth._

"_Gosh you're sexy" said Katherine flirtatiously. I tried my best to gain control of myself again but Katherine was too strong._

"_Ermm... Hey Elena" Matt answered awkwardly giving Stefan a confused look whilst Stefan just shook his head._

"_Why did Elena ever break up with you?" asked Katherine, shaking her head as she looked Matt up and down._

"_Erm..." was all Matt could say putting his hand behind his head trying to think of a good response._

"_Okay that's enough Ka- Elena. Let's go home" said Stefan as he put his hand over my mouth preventing Katherine from saying anything else ridiculous._

"_Sorry about that Matt, Elena's not been herself lately" Stefan said giving Matt an apologetic look._

"_Oh okay..?." Matt answered unsurely. _

"_We best get going. We'll see you at the dance tonight then?" asked Stefan, changing the topic._

"_Yeah... see ya" said Matt warily and with that Stefan dragged me out of the mall and into his car._

I walked up to the door of the Boarding House and waited for Stefan to unlock the door. Once the door was opened, I dumped my bags on the floor and walked over to the couch to find a very cosy Damon and Bonnie cuddled up on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at them both.

"Oh hey Elena" said Bonnie nervously moving off Damon's lap and onto the couch.

"Hey" I said and gave her the 'tell-me-everything-later' look and she just nodded.

"I'm hungry. I'll be right back" stated Damon as he got up off from the couch and quickly gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush like a tomato. I took Damon's position on the couch and stared at Bonnie waiting for her to give me a daily update on her relationship with Damon.

Before Bonnie could spill, my phone started to ring and I pulled it out of my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was blonde best friend Caroline calling, probably wondering what time she should come over to get ready for the dance.

"Hey Care" I said cheerfully as I put her on speakerphone allowing Bonnie to hear the conversation too.

"Hey El? What time do you want me round?" she asked.

I looked at the big old grandfather clock hanging on the wall to check the time, "You can come now" I answered back.

"Okay I'm on my way! Oh and Elena?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you sure Damon and Stefan are okay with us getting ready at their place?" Caroline asked shyly.

I let out a laugh. "They don't mind Caroline! I mean they have to get ready themselves" I said reassuringly as my mind drifted off as I pictured Stefan in a tux.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10!" said Caroline cheerfully and hung up.

I was so engrossed with the conversation with Caroline that I didn't even see Bonnie get up from the couch. I went to the kitchen to find Bonnie and Damon wrapped in each other's arms, kissing each other passionately. They were so cute together! I was about to leave them to it when I heard Stefan fake cough from behind me. Bonnie and Damon instantly broke apart and detached themselves from each other; Bonnie kept her head down as I could tell she was highly embarrassed. I shot her an apologetic and she gave out a nervous laugh.

"Must you always interrupt, brother?" asked Damon slightly annoyed at Stefan for interrupting his moment with Bonnie _again_.

"There is someone at the door for you Bonnie" said Stefan looking at Bonnie completely ignoring Damon's question.

"Oh it's probably Caroline" she said moving out towards the front door. I looked at Stefan who whispered, "It's not Caroline" in my ear. With that, I followed Bonnie to the front door with Damon following behind. We were both very curious to see who this mysterious visitor was.

**Bonnie's POV**

I made my way to the door, expecting to see Caroline holding a bunch of different bags which would contain hair stuff, make-up and clothes, all the essential things she would always bring to any events that the three of us got ready for together. I clasped my hand on the doorknob and opened it wide. Standing in front of me was not my tall, blonde friend, but a tall, brunette boy. Standing in front of me was my first serious boyfriend ever, Derek Johnson. I was so shocked to see him that I couldn't speak. What was he doing here?

"Hi Bonnie" Derek greeted stepping closer.

"Hi Derek...long time no see" I answered back nervously. It was true; expect from school, I hadn't seen Derek in ages. After we broke up 6 months ago, we promised to stay friends, which we did, but lately I hadn't seen him around. Probably because I devoted the last two weeks of my time to Damon.

"Yeah I know" he said giving me a sad smile.

We stayed silent for a few moments, until I decided to speak, "Can I help you with something?" I asked curiously.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something" he said looking up at me nervously. I remained silent as I ushered him to go on.

"I was wandering if you wanted to be my...er..date for the school dance tonight?" he asked hopefully and I just stood there with my jaw open. At this point, Damon was at my side in a flash and a low growl had escaped his throat. I stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"As friends of course" Derek assured me as he saw the uncertainty in my eyes.

"Oh Derek...The thing is I'm kind of going with someone else" I said quietly afraid to see what his reaction was.

"Oh right, don't worry about. Forget I even asked" said Derek harshly and before I could say anything he was walking away from the house and down the street. I sighed and closed the door; I turned around to see Damon's ice blue eyes staring down at me.

"So that was Derek?" he stated rather than asked, and I simply nodded.

"Do you still like him?" he asked, searching my eyes for the truth. Although Derek was my first love, he would never match up to the way I feel about Damon now. Derek was my friend and nothing more; Damon on the other hand was something else.

"No I don't have feelings for him anymore Damon. No need to get jealous" I said lifting my chin up high enough to give him a quick peck on the lips and with that he eased up and smiled.

***1 hour later***

"Bonnie you looking _GEORGEOUS!" _cooed Caroline as she finished curling the last piece of Elena's hair.

"Thanks! You girls look stunning too!" I said as I went to stand by my two stunning best friends. I walked over to the mirror and looked myself over; I fixed my dress and brushed through my curls. I hoped Damon liked what I was wearing...

"What do you guys think? Looped earrings or stud earrings?" asked Caroline holding up to pairs of different earrings.

"Studs" Elena and I both answered back in unison. I finished applying the last piece of make-up and grabbed my purse. Tonight was going to be great and I was going to have _fun._

"You girls ready?" called Stefan from downstairs.

Elena, Caroline and I quickly checked each other to make sure that we were all set to go and proceeded down the stairs.

**Damon's POV **

I paced up and down, whilst Stefan, Matt and I waited for our girlfriend's to come down the stairs so we could head off to the school dance. My palms were sweaty and I couldn't stand still, I hate to admit it but I was...nervous. I was nervous about going to the dance with Bonnie and I was nervous I'd lose control if I saw any guys even approach Bonnie, especially that jerk Derek. _Relax Damon, everything is going to be fine and you and Bonnie will have a great time_. I reassured myself and took two deep breaths in, to calm myself down. I adjusted my tie and fixed my hair. I heard subtle footsteps come down the stairs, and I looked up to see my beautiful little witch come down the stairs. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped to the ground. Bonnie looked even more beautiful in that dress, her silky loose curls ran over her shoulders and the navy blue colour of the dress brought out her chocolate brown eyes. I didn't take my eyes off Bonnie as Elena went to Stefan, and Caroline to Matt, I watched as my little witch walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline went to the car whilst Bonnie and I stayed indoors for a little while longer.

"You look beautiful" I whispered into her ear and wrapped my arm around her waist.

Bonnie giggled. "You look pretty handsome yourself" she said fixing my tie, whilst I planted soft kisses along her shoulder.

***20 minutes later***

We arrived at Robert E Lee High School 20 minutes later. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and I all went in my black Ferrari whereas Matt and Caroline went in Matt's truck. The school was starting to fill with a lots of people all dressed up and the music was loud over the outside speakers. I parked in the parking lot and quickly sped over to the passenger door to open it for my little witch like I always did. I held my hand out for Bonnie to take, which she did. I helped her out the car and locked the doors.

I offered my arm to her, ushering her to loop her arm in mine, which she did. I smiled a warm smile at her and pulled her along to the school gym.

"You know we only have a week and a half left, Damon" said Bonnie looking up at me with worried eyes.

I looked at her and sighed. "Shh. Let's not talk about that tonight, no talk about the supernatural okay? We are going to have fun tonight" I said smiling, stroking her cheek while she blushed.

"No witches or vampires?" she said smiling.

"No witches or vampires" I repeated leaning down to give her a kiss. We broke apart after a few seconds and we continued our walk to the school gym where we were greeted by our group of friends.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena went straight to the dance floor, Matt went over to talk to Tyler and the rest of the football which left Stefan and I standing in the corner. I was peacefully sipping on a glass of punch whilst watching Bonnie dance, when unfortunately Stefan decided to break the silence and start a conversation.

"You love Bonnie, don't you?" Stefan asked, looking at me.

I took another sip of my punch and turned to face my little brother. "Yes, brother I am" I said truthfully as my gaze soon went back to my petite little witch who was dancing with Elena.

I saw a smirk creep on Stefan's face, and I turned my attention back to my little brother. "What are you smiling at?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing...I just never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore fell in love Bonnie Bennett" he finished giving out a low chuckle.

"Well that day has come" I said smiling at my little brother. I left my cup on a table and made my way towards Bonnie who had now finished dancing and was now talking to Elena and Caroline.

As I walked towards my little witch, a slow song started to play and couples soon overtook the dance floor. I went up behind Bonnie and whispered down in her ear.

"May I have this dance, Bonnie?" I asked soothingly, running my hand down her arm until it reached her hand. Bonnie turned around to face me and said, "Yes you may".

I gently wrapped my arms around Bonnie's small waist and pulled her body close to mine, whilst Bonnie laced her arms around my neck. We started slowly swaying to the music, and I looked lovingly into her eyes. Everyone in the room around us seemed to disappear; it felt like it was just me and Bonnie on the dance floor. The only thing that mattered to me at this moment was _Bonnie_, and that's the way it would always be. I was unconditionally in love with Bonnie; and it scared me. But I didn't care, as long as I could be with her every day, and have her body close to mine at all times, I would be happy. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with _Bonnie._

"Two weeks...two weeks was all it took for me to fall for in love with you, Damon" Bonnie said looking me in the eye, and I pulled her even closer to me. I didn't say anything, I just let my lips do the talking and leaned down to Bonnie and caught my lips with hers. Fireworks took off in my heart, like every time our lips had touched. I gently pushed her lips apart and let my tongue roam around her mouth; Bonnie responded my letting out a small moan and pulled me down closer. Bonnie let me coax the inside of her mouth while she twisted her fingers in my hair. Eventually, we broke apart as Bonnie needed air and there was a crowd forming around us. I loosened my grip on Bonnie, but I kept my arms around her waist while she removed her arms from my neck, burying her face in my chest hiding her flustered cheeks. I was about to take her outside when, Bonnie's bubbly blonde best friend approached us.

"Bonnie! Elena wants to talk to you, she's waiting by the fountain at the back entrance" informed Caroline quickly. Caroline was a fast talker, but there was something suspicious about the way she talked, it was like someone had commanded her say those words. I stopped my thoughts as Bonnie removed my arms around her waist and was about to head in the direction of the back entrance.

"I'll be back in a sec, Damon" she said looking up at me, quickly giving me a peck on the lips and left to meet Elena.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 9, it's filled with some drama! :o I think this story is coming to an end, as I'm running out of ideas! If you have any ideas that you want me to include, please PM or write it in your review! All ideas will be a ppreciated! [: Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! **_

_**P.S If any of you are fans of Big Time Rush/Camp Rock then check out my BFF's stories! Her name is 'Emstarz'. Thanks! [:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**_

**Bonnie's POV**

I reluctantly made my way to the back entrance of the school, near the fountain to meet Elena who wanted to talk to me. I was slightly annoyed at my best friend; she had called to see me at the completely _wrong _time, as I was enjoying a romantic dance with Damon which slowly developed into an extremely passionate kiss. I walked around the corner of the school and towards the fountain; I looked around and didn't see any sign of Elena. I moved forward a few more steps, so now that water from the fountain was spitting up at me.

"Elena?" I called out looking around the school grounds. The place was deserted; everyone was in the gym having a good time, where I _should_ be.

"Elena?" I called louder for the last time, before I gave up. I let my eyes scan around the football field one last time before I turned around and was about to head back to the gym.

I turned my head and that was when I felt two strong arms grab my neck and put me in a secure headlock. My body froze in shock and had forgotten how to defend myself that I just let whoever this was drag me away. I managed to find my voice again and screamed, '"DAMON!" before I knew it, the blackness took over me.

**Damon's POV**

I was getting impatient now, as Bonnie had been gone for over 15 minutes. What was taking her so long? What was so important that Elena had to tell her? I decided that they had enough time together, and I was about to head towards the back entrance to get my little witch back so we could continue having a good time. I was making my way through the crowd of teenagers when I spotted Elena talking to a red-headed girl in the corner of the gym.

"Elena, where's Bonnie?" I asked her worriedly.

"I don't know" she answered.

"I thought she was with you?" I asked getting annoyed that Bonnie had not come back to me.

"No she wasn't, the last time I saw her was with you" she stated, looking up to my worried eyes.

"Bu-'' I was about say something when my vampire hearing caught someone screaming. And that's when I heard a familiar voice, which I recognised as Bonnie screaming my name. A growl escaped my throat as I sensed Bonnie was in danger and I sped out of the school, ignoring Elena's shouts to me.

So many thoughts were running through my mind, what happened to Bonnie? Is she hurt? Where was she? If she even had a _scratch_ on her I would rip the heart out of the person who dared to even lay a finger on _my_ little witch. I ran through gym, out of the school, and then came to immediate stop. I held my ears back and listened intensively to the different voices, trying to pick out anything that involved Bonnie's sweet voice. I listened for a few more seconds, until I heard a small whimper, that only vampires could hear. It was coming from the woods, deep inside the woods, something had Bonnie. I was about to take off straight in the direction of the woods, when I was stopped by my brother who had his hands on both of my shoulders, preventing me from running off to get my witch.

"Get the hell off me Stefan! I need to find Bonnie!" I growled at my brother whilst I slapped both his arms off me.

"Wait Damon! What's going on? Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked frantically, searching my eyes in concern.

"I- I heard her scream my name, sh- she's in the woods! Someone's got her Stefan, she's in trouble! I need to go find her!" I screamed pushing past Stefan who let me go.

"I'm coming with you" Stefan stated and we both ran at vampire speed towards the woods.

**Bonnie's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open, and tried to lift my head to see where I was. It hurt as I lifted my head, but I made myself sit up and I looked around. I was in the woods. I was sitting on the ground, my dress was muddy. My body was bruised all over. Why am I? Then I remembered, I was at the fountain waiting for Elena but she never came. I turned back and then something or someone grabbed me and then I woke up here. I gasped as a body dropped down from the tree above me and landed smoothly on both feet. I looked up to see a man, he looked to be in his late twenties, he had hazel brown eyes, and a smile that held all evil. Vampire. He was a vampire, a bad vampire. My breaths started to quicken and I started to crawl backwards on the ground, but every time I moved back, he moved closer. I was trying to gather up enough strength to do a spell on him, or set him on fire, but I was too weak. I was vulnerable.

"Don't be afraid" he said sweetly, the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Who-who are y-ou" I said quietly, feeling afraid.

"I'm Trevor. You must be Bonnie, Damon's girlfriend right?" he asked, snorting when he said 'girlfriend'.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" I asked now trembling with fear.

"You see, Damon took something of mine" he began, getting up from his position on the ground and started pacing. I just stayed still watching his every move.

"And now I'm taking something of his, to get revenge" he said, looking at me, eyeing me up and down. I was shaking so bad, that I couldn't control it. What was he going to do with me?

"Wha-what did h-he take?" I asked nervously, wondering what was so important that he had to get his revenge on Damon.

"He killed my girlfriend, Lexi. He took the only thing that I cared about away from me!" he screamed, baring his teeth which made me flinch. He retracted his fangs and composed himself before he continued.

"And now, I'm going to take the one thing that Damon cares about. And that's you Bonnie" he whispered, his face right in front of mine, his hand stroking the side of my cheek. I didn't move, I remained completely still. Damon had killed his love, and now he was going to kill me. I was the only thing that Damon cared about, hearing him say that made my heart soar. But then I realised that I may not ever see Damon again, I couldn't help myself as tears came out, running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll let you say your goodbyes to him" he said soothingly, stroking my hair. I was still weak, I couldn't perform any spells on him, where was Damon? He must have noticed that I was gone, he must be on his way, I thought. Damon would come and get me, he wouldn't let me die.

"They are on their way, Trevor" informed a tall man, who appeared from behind the trees. I sensed that he was a warlock of some sort, his aura radiated of his body.

"Good. Is the spell ready Dan?" asked Trevor standing up, walking towards the warlock who I assumed was named Dan.

"It's all set. The shield is going all around the woods, no vampire will be able to get through it" said Dan a sly smile appearing on his face. They had put a shielding spell on the woods! That meant Damon wouldn't be able to get to me! I used my initiative and slowly began to heave my bruised body off of the ground. I was instantly thrown back onto the ground by an immense force; I looked up to see Trevor staring down at me with his predatory eyes, his body towering over me.

"You're not going anywhere witch" he growled through clenched teeth. I was about to scream but something appeared from the trees and a wave of relief swept through me.

**Damon's POV**

I was running so fast, that I was a good few metres ahead of Stefan. I came to immediate stop, when I heard voices coming from the centre of the woods. Stefan managed to catch up with me and I instantly took off again in the direction of where I had heard the voice.

We made it to an empty clearing and there I saw my little witch lying on the ground with a man leaning over her. My blood started to boil, my body filled with rage and I quickly vamped out ready to attack whoever that was over Bonnie.

"Damon, it's good to see you" said a husky voice. The man, who was towering over Bonnie, stood up and turned around. I quickly recognised who it was.

"Trevor" I said through clenched teeth, my fangs were starting to come out ready to attack. I kept my eyes on Bonnie, but I glanced over at Trevor occasionally watching his every move.

"Bonnie and I have been getting to know each whilst were awaited your presence" Trevor said slyly, causing me to growl.

"Touch her and I kill you" I said angrily, my eyes now locked with Trevor's.

"Oh really? So what if I do this..." he trailed off and before I knew it, he drew his mouth back and bit down into Bonnie's neck causing her to scream out in pain. I leaped out at Trevor, fully ready to rip his heart out, but as I was about to approach the crazy vampire, an invisible force kept me back. I tried to get though to where Bonnie was, but I couldn't get passed it. It was like there was an invisible shield stopping me from getting past. I tried jumping up and over, but I was soon forced back to the ground. I looked at Stefan who looked just as confused as I was and I watched as he tried to get through, but like me, he had no luck.

"You won't be able to save your little witch Damon. I had my warlock put a shielding spell over the forest" Trevor said smugly, wiping the blood he had on his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He threw Bonnie's body down onto the ground, my heart stopped as I saw how weak she was. She was still alive but she was so weak, he had almost drained her dry.

"Why are you doing this Trevor?" I asked him angrily.

"Because you killed the only women I ever loved, Damon! And now, I'm going to get my revenge" he said smirking at me which only made me hiss in anger.

"What can I do to make you stop?" I asked pleadingly, tears threatening to leak out as I my eyes drifted to where my little witch was lying on the ground.

"There's nothing you can do Damon! I'm going to kill her, right here, right now" Trevor said walking up to face me.

There was no way in hell that I was going to let my little witch die. But what could I do? I was stuck! I couldn't do anything! My heart was slowly breaking into tiny pieces as I thought about losing Bonnie and not being able to see her ever again. Losing her would break me, I wouldn't be able to live any more, and Bonnie was the only reason why I was still alive. I let the tears pour out as I watched Trevor make his way over to Bonnie and gently lifted her off the ground. My knees gave in, and I was soon on the ground my head in my hands.

"Please! Please don't do this! Don't kill her, kill me! It's me you want!" I shouted through my tears.

"I have to kill her" said Trevor placing two hands around Bonnie's neck. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she began to force his arms off her, which only made my heart break even, Trevor was too strong for my little witch.

"I LOVE YOU BONNIE!" I screamed out as I watched her struggle. I had to let her know how I felt about her before I lost her forever. I tried to get through the invisible shield one last time, but I was taken back yet again.

"Damon! Damon I-I love y-''whispered Bonnie as Trevor began to move his head down towards her neck again. Tears were streaming down my face, unable to stop, I watched as Trevor drew his mouth back, his fangs coming out. I was about to close my eyes when I saw an outburst of flames coming from Trevor's body. I heard a scream come from Bonnie as she backed away from the now burning body.

"Get out of here!" shouted a voice I was unfamiliar with. I looked around to see a tall man walking towards Trevor. He must have been Trevor's warlock and he was now controlling the fire.

"Bonnie! Bonnie come here!" I called out to her and she began running towards me. The shield was still up so I couldn't run towards Bonnie, but I held my arms open, ready for her to come into them. The body was still burning and I could hear Trevor's screams of pain. Bonnie was still running towards me, but then suddenly, she tripped and fell to the ground. Before she could get up, Trevor's arm grabbed her around the ankle and began pulling her towards the fire that was consuming him.

"Ahhhh! Help!" screamed Bonnie as she dug her fingernails into the mud.

"BONNIE!" I screamed as I watched her getting dragged towards the bright red and orange flames. I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, running towards the clearing. I turned back to see that it was Elena. Elena looked over at Bonnie and her eyes filled up with fear. Before I knew it, Elena was running towards Bonnie, Elena being a human of course could get past the shield. She ran as fast as she could towards Bonnie, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground. Trevor was too weak to hold onto the grasp he had on Bonnie. Both girls started to run to the direction where Stefan and I were waiting with open arms.

In an instant, Bonnie flung her body towards me and I caught her in my arms. I pulled her into my chest, holding onto her tightly, making sure that she wouldn't go anywhere. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest; her breathing was fast and laboured. I rested my head on top of hers and inhaled her delicious scent.

"I thought I'd lost you Bonnie" I whispered in her ear, while I started kissing her all over.

"You'll never lose me Damon" she said quietly, her big brown eyes looking up at me. I caught her lips with mine and kissed her passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

_**A/N: Hey Bamonators! How are you guys doing? [: Anyway, here's Chapter 10! I'm not really happy with the consistency of this chapter but I had to post something! So sorry if this sucked but it will be better, I promise! I have a great idea coming up BUT I'm not sure whether I should put it in this story or make it as a new story...I'll decide eventually! I hope you guys enjoy and have an excellent weekend! [: Peace, Love & Bamon xxx**_

_**P.S The great idea I have coming up is all 'Emstarz' idea! Go check her stories out! [:**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries **_

**Damon's POV**

I scooped Bonnie into my arms and helped her get into my car. I sat at the back with Bonnie asleep on my lap whilst Elena sat in the front with Stefan driving us back to the Boarding House. I had given Bonnie some of my blood so that her bruises would go and she wouldn't be too weak. I traced my finger over the two bite marks that were quickly fading on her neck. My mind drifted back to when Trevor had pierced his fangs into Bonnie's delicate skin, sucking out her sweet blood and how enraged I felt. Bonnie hadn't even offered me to drink her blood yet he just sank his fangs into her neck almost draining her! No one was allowed to drink the blood of my little witch except from me. I was relieved to know that Trevor was dead and he would never be able to get his hands on my witch ever again. I was a little annoyed at the fact that I wasn't the one to kill that douchebag myself. However, I was grateful for his Warlock for betraying him; he must of felt bad in being involved in such a devious plan that he didn't want Bonnie to die. I must remember to go find him and thank him, I owe him a lot.

We made our way to the Boarding House in almost silence, except for the occasionally 'Is she ok?' from Elena who kept turning back to look at Bonnie and I in the back seat. I simply nodded, not wanting to talk until Bonnie was awake and well. We arrived at the Boarding House a few minutes later and I scooped Bonnie back in my arms and led her inside whilst Stefan held the door open. I made my way up to my room, opened my door and rested Bonnie's sleeping body on my king-sized bed. I went over to my wardrobe and took out a simple white shirt and threw it onto the bed, missing Bonnie. I walked over to my sleeping witch, sat her body up against mine and started unzipping her dress. I slipped her dress off and gently pulled my shirt over her head, then her arms and laid her back onto the bed. I pulled the duvet up to Bonnie's chin and tucked her in. I watched as her head rested on my pillow and she soon fell asleep peacefully. I didn't take my eyes off her and I made the decision that Bonnie would be staying at the Boarding House with me and Stefan because she was not going out of my sight for at least the next two weeks.

I stroked Bonnie's hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Damn I was so in love her. She is my world and seeing her today, getting attacked, broke me. My world came crashing down. All I knew was that I owed a hell of a lot to Elena and Stefan and maybe even Katherine. If it wasn't for her, I would never have found my love for Bonnie. Heck, maybe it was a good idea that Katherine never died! I got up off the bed and made my way to the door; I gave Bonnie one last look and shut the door, making my way downstairs to Stefan and Elena who were in deep conversation.

"They declared their love for each other; doesn't that mean the spell's broken?" I heard Elena ask Stefan. Elena's head instantly turned around as she saw me coming down the stairs.

"How is she?" asked Elena, concern filled her eyes.

"She's fine, she's asleep" I answered quietly. I saw Elena give out a sigh of relief and went over to the table to pour myself a cup of well needed blood. I slumped down onto the couch and turned my head towards the fire.

"For your information, Bonnie never actually got to say she loved Damon, so the spell has not been broken yet" informed a very perky Katherine. I rolled my eyes at her and continued sipping my cup of blood. Breaking the spell was the least of my problems right now.

***Two hours later***

**Bonnie's POV**

My eyes drifted open and I looked at my surroundings. I noticed that I was in a bed, a big bed, I was wearing a white shirt that was way too big for me, and my navy dress was hanging up on the wardrobe. I lifted myself up and sat up against the headboard, I scanned the room to find that it had an on suite bathroom, a flat screen TV up on the wall, the build of the room was Victorian style, but the interior decoration was way more modernised. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen this before. I looked down at my arms, there were no bruises there from the last time I had seen them, and they had all healed. I racked my brain and memories of what had happened to me came flooding back. I was at the dance with Damon. Elena wanted to talk to me. I went to the fountain to meet her but she wasn't there. I was going to turn back but something grabbed me. _Someone_ grabbed me. It went black. I woke up in the woods. A man Trevor was there. He wanted to kill me because Damon had taken something that had belonged to him. Damon. Damon came and was going to save me, but he couldn't. Trevor bit my neck and was taking blood from me _fast_. Damon couldn't do anything. He told me he loved me. Fire. Flames enlighten Trevor's body. He was burning. I tried to run but something grabbed me and pulled me back. Elena. Elena came running towards me. She pulled me up from the ground and we both ran. I ran as fast as I could. I kept running as I jumped into Damon's warm arms. I was safe. Damon had caught me.

I shook out of my reverie and realised where I was. I was at the Boarding house and I must be in Damon's room. His statement black leather jacket was hanging on the back of an old wooden chair. I was about to shoot off the bed when I heard the bedroom door creak open. I looked to see who it was and to my relief, it was Damon. A huge smile appeared on my face and I was about to lunge out towards Damon when he beat me to it and was already on the bed cuddling me in his arms. I let out a small giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head in his neck.

"You're awake" he whispered pulling his head away from my shoulder so he could see my face.

"Yeah" I answered back quietly and before I knew our lips were locked together and we were kissing passionately. I leaned back down onto the bed and I let Damon's body tower over me as our lips were still attached. We broke apart after a few minutes and I was a little disappointed that Damon had ended the kiss a little too soon that I would of liked.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his ice blue eyes looked apologetic.

"Why are you saying sorry Damon?" I asked confusedly as I began to sit up.

He adjusted his position on the bed, so now that I was sitting on his lap and his arms still tightly wrapped around my waist. "It killed me to see you hurt tonight. It killed me even more that I couldn't do anything to help you!" He exclaimed furiously, making me flinch at his anger.

"Damon it doesn't matter, he's gone now and I'm here safe, with you" I said putting my hand on his cheek looking deeply into his eyes. He let his head drop but he took both my hands into his and looked up at me.

"I need you Bonnie. Promise me you'll never leave me" he said shyly, his ice blue eyes holding so much love that it made me want to cry.

"I promise I'll never leave you Damon, I love y-'' I said, tears spilling out of my eyes. Before I could finish my sentence, Elena burst through the door, making me jump.

"Bonnie! You're okay!" she exclaimed coming over to the bed pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better El" I said removing my hands from Damon's and wrapping my arms around my brunette best friend.

"I was so worried!" she said as she hugged me tighter. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving me Elena, I would've died if it wasn't for you" I said to her sincerely.

"It was no problem Bon! There was no way I was going to let some crazy vampire kill my best friend!" she exclaimed pulling back into a bone-crushing hug. I registered that Stefan was standing at the foot of the bed and quickly mouthed a thank you to him, and he just nodded giving me a smile. Elena eventually released me and I settled back down into the warm bed. I heard a growl escape my stomach and I saw Stefan laugh.

"I'll go get you something to eat" Elena said giving me a knowing look and headed out the room with Stefan trailing behind her.

I rested my head on Damon's chest and put my arms around his waist while he pulled me closer to him. I let out a breath as I felt secure in Damon's arms and this is how I always wanted it to be. I needed Damon, and with what happened tonight, he needed me. _I love you Damon,_ I thought.

"I love you too" whispered Damon.

"What?" I asked puzzled, sitting up on the bed to look at Damon.

"You said 'I love you, Damon' and I said I love you too" he answered matter-of-factly.

"I never _said_ that, I thought it though.." I said trailing off whilst running a hand through my messy hair.

"Well, I heard it loud and clear" Damon's said pulling me back onto his chest but I refused his gesture and stayed in my upright position which seemed to confuse him.

"Do you think you can read my thoughts?" I asked him

"Try and think of something else and I'll see if I can hear it" Damon said sitting up too and closing his eyes to concentrate. I shut mine too and 'sent' a message to Damon. _Elena is my best friend._

"You said 'Elena is my best friend'" Damon stated opening his eyes. I just sat there my with my jaw open. Could Damon read my thoughts? How was this possible?

"You can read my thoughts!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you think you can read mine?" asked Damon eagerly, he was obviously impressed.

"I don't know I could try" I said sheepishly. I shut my eyes and waited for Damon to 'send' me a 'message'. It sounded so stupid, but then it came. _Bonnie Bennett__, __I love you like no other, you are my sun when I'm not sure of my direction, and my guiding star at night_. I opened my eyes wide to find Damon's face inches away from mine.

"Did you get it?" he asked, leaning into me.

"I got it" I said quietly as I let our lips touch.

**Elena's POV**

I made my way into the kitchen to prepare Bonnie's favourite meal: Chicken andFrench Fries! I could sense Stefan watching over me whilst I continued preparing the food, puting the chips in the oven. I turned the oven on and turned to face him.

"Why do you think Trevor's warlock betrayed him?" I asked curiously. Stefan let out a sigh and looked down at me.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it's a good thing he did what he did or else Bonnie wouldn't be here and Damon would be crushed" he answered back. I simply nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a well deserved hug. With Katherine being here, it's put a lot of strain on our relationship and with what happened to Bonnie, I need Stefan now more than ever.

"I just want this all to be over" I said as I nuzzled my head into Stefan's shoulder.

"Me too" he replied and with that we held onto each other.

**Damon's POV**

"Do you think Stefan and Elena can read each other's thoughts?" asked Bonnie curiously, her long brown hair falling down onto her shoulders.

"I don't think they can" I answered back.

"Then how come we can do it?" she asked.

"It must have something to do with the blood exchange and the fact that you're a witch" I answered her, looking at her big brown eyes.

Bonnie let out a small giggle and danced out of the bed. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed as she pirouetted across the floor. I watched my little witch as she pranced around my room, stopping now and again to look at various things.

"I've never been in your room before" she said turning to look at me.

"Was it what you expected?" I asked her, my eyes lighting up.

"Noooo!" she sang and she continued to prance around my room. She picked up a book from my bookshelf and started flicking through the pages, mindlessly.

"Anne Rice?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with Anne Rice? She's way better than that Stephenie Meyer chick.." I said shaking my head as I remembered the time I tried to read 'Twilight'. Worst idea _ever_. Edward's so whipped because he can sparkle in the sun...what a load of crap! In the real world, vampires burn in the sun!

Bonnie skipped around my room, went through my wardrobe, went in my bathroom and eventually decided to return to the bed and jump on me.

"Someone's hyper" I stated smiling at my crazy little witch.

"I'm just really really hungry!" she whined getting up off the bed. "I'm going to see what's taking Elena so long" she said turning to head out of the room. I quickly pulled the covers off of me and walked in front of Bonnie to stop her from walking out.

"You may want to change" I said looking down at my little witch who was only wearing my shirt which was way too big for her.

"You're right" she said embarrassingly and went to my wardrobe to put on a pair of my joggers. Damn, Bonnie looked hot in my clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

*****DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST VAMPIRE DIARIES EPISODE*** **

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! THE LAST EPISODE! WHEN ALARIC KILLED ELIJAH I WAS LIKE YAY! THEN WE HE TOOK THE DAGGER OUT I WAS LIKE STUPID STUPID STUPID! THEN WHEN JONAS TOOK AWAY BONNIE'S POWERS I WAS LIKE NOOOOOOOO! YOU ****HEAD! EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE! THEN WHEN ELENA STABBED HERSELF! OMG I WAS LIKE TEAM ELENA! AND THEN WE ELIJAH GAVE HER HIS WORD I WAS IKE YESSSSSS! THEN WHEN SHE STABBED ELIJAH I WAS LIKE DOUBLE YESSS! AND AT THE END! OMG OMG OMG OMG! KATHERINE IN THE SHOWER! DAMON TRIED SO HARD TO KEEP HIS EYES ON HER FACE! HAHAHAH! I'M SO GLAD KATHERINE STAYED! I'M TOTALLY PISSED AT JONAS TAKING BONNIE'S POWERS AWAY THOUGH! :( UNFORTUNATLEY, THE CHANCES OF BAMON ARE DROPPING SLIGHTLY BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP HOPE! **

**I had to get my Vampire Diaries rant out of the way LOL. Jonas has to give Bonnie's powers back! Bonnie needs them! That was the best episode by far and I cannot wait till next week's! Seriously they do not know how to disappoint us! Well except for not putting Bamon in...but heck it was still an amazing episode!**

_**A/N: Hello Bamonators! How are you? Here's Chapter 11! So the great idea I had (that I mentioned about in the last chapter) will be added to this story and not as a new one! But I have an idea about another story, and two ideas for one shots so as soon as I finish this story I will start those! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R! [:**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**_

**Bonnie's POV**

"That was delicious Elena! Thanks!" I said beaming whilst licking my fingertips. Elena gave out a short giggle.

"I'm glad you liked it Bon. Dessert?" asked Elena walking over to the fridge to pull out a chocolate mousse.

"Oh no thanks, I'm stuffed" I answered slumping back in my chair and rubbing my stomach. I heard Damon give out a low chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully. He shot me a smile and took one of my hands into his and started to stroke my fingers. Damon said he wasn't going to let me out of his sight and that I would be staying with him and Stefan at the Boarding House for at least a week. I couldn't really object as he had already gone to my house and compelled my Dad into thinking I was on some school trip. I clearly told Damon not to compel my friends or family, but I knew he did it for my own safety and I appreciated it. Elena had promised to come by the Boarding House every day after school to keep me company as I was still on edge about living with two male vampires, even though one of them was my boyfriend. Boyfriend. The term boyfriend sounded too normal. Damon was not any normal boyfriend, he doesn't like normal. Damon was more of my soul mate. It took an awfully long time for me to see that, but now I have and I'm grateful. If Elena hadn't of called dibs on Stefan when she first saw him, I would've picked him up myself. Now that I think about it, Stefan wasn't for me, he wasn't my type, and he belongs with Elena anyway. Whenever I used to see Stefan and Elena together, I always got jealous of my best friend. She was so lucky to have a guy who would do anything for her, even die for her. I needn't be jealous anymore as I have my own vampire now.

I was too busy in my own bubble that I hadn't heard the doorbell ring. Stefan was already making his way to the door whilst Elena, Damon and I waited patiently in the kitchen. Damon was using his vampire hearing to listen in on the conversation, and I watched his face for any facial expressions that would give away any clues. His lips curved up into a small smile and he let out a chuckle. Before I could quiz him about who was at the door, two bodies burst through the kitchen. I put my eyes into focus, and noticed that it was my best friend Caroline and her boyfriend Matt, who was also a friend of mine. Caroline was still dressed in her pink satin dress for the dance, her hair a little ruffled and her make up wearing off. Matt was still in his tux with his hands stuffed in his pockets; he must of felt awkward being in the Boarding House for the first time. As soon as Caroline's worried eyes met mine, she leapt across the kitchen and pulled me into a hug; causing me to rip my hand away from Damon's.

"Bonnie! Are you okay? Elena told me you got a little tipsy at the dance and tripped down some concrete stairs!" exclaimed Caroline, putting her hands on my shoulders and checked my arms for any cuts or wounds. I shot Elena a glare at the lame excuse she used to tell Caroline why I left the dance early and she shot me an apologetic look.

"Yeah I'm fine now Care. I guess I had one too many" I said nervously as I looked down and brushed my hair through with my hands. I was such a bad liar, but Caroline seemed to buy it.

"Bad Bonnie!" teased Caroline whilst I just rolled my eyes.

"So how was the rest of the dance?" I asked eagerly.

"It was good, everyone headed to the Grill after and me and Matt were on our way there too before we stopped here to check on you" said Caroline smiling.

"If you're up for it Bon, do you and Elena want to come with us?" asked Caroline her green eyes lighting up.

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Damon coldly; his eyes became dark and serious.

"Did I ask you?" snapped Caroline. She still wasn't down with the fact that I was dating Damon.

"Sure I'll come Care. Elena?" I asked looking at Elena. Damon was not happy about me going to the Grill as his eyes were black and expressionless.

"Yeah sure, give us a sec to get change" said Elena and we both rushed up the stairs to change back into our dresses.

**Damon's POV**

I let Stefan use my car to drive us to the Mystic Grill as I didn't feel like driving. I hadn't liked the idea of Bonnie going to the Grill as it had only been about 4 hours since the attack, but she insisted on going. I slipped my arm around Bonnie's shoulder as we sat at the back of my car, and we drove off towards the Grill with Matt and Caroline in Matt's truck following behind.

We arrived shortly at the Grill, and I lazily got out of the car and held the door open for Bonnie. I entwined my hand with hers and we entered the bar. The place was filled with drunken teenagers all dressed up in dresses and tux's. I rolled my eyes at a boy that took a swig of his beer and totally missed his mouth, such amateurs. I tightened my grip on Bonnie and pulled her through the crowd of drunks and over to an empty booth. I let Bonnie in the booth first, and then I slipped in next to her, letting my arm rest across the back of the seat. Stefan and Elena sat opposite us whilst Caroline and Matt went to join the crowd of drunken teenagers. I ordered my usual as Bonnie ordered a coke and I let my eyes scan across the room. A man standing by the pool table caught my attention and I instantly recognised who he was. He was Trevor's warlock, the one who had helped save Bonnie. I never caught what his name was but I knew I had to get over there and say thank you to him.

"Excuse me for a second" I said slipping out of the booth before quickly pecking Bonnie on the lips. I swiftly made my way over to the pool table and went to stand by the man. He finished putting a ball and turned up to look at me.

"Damon, hi" said the warlock surprisingly.

"Hi..." I let my voice trail as I tried to think what his name was.

"Dan" he informed me.

"Dan, Trevor's Warlock right?" I tested.

"Yup that's me" answered Dan nervously.

"Listen Dan, I wanted to say thanks for saving Bonnie. I appreciate what you did and I owe you a lot. So thank you" I finished, I hadn't said thanks to anyone in a long time and I had almost forgotten how to say it.

"That's okay" he replied simply.

"Why did you do it though?" I asked curiously as I folded my arms across my chest.

He put his cue stick down and looked at me. "I felt bad. I didn't expect you to react the way you did when Trevor bit her. I didn't think you cared so much about her, and I thought you would get over her quickly. But I guess I was wrong" he said truthfully.

I simply nodded at his confession. "Well thank you" I said before turning around and heading back to Bonnie, Elena and Stefan who seemed to be engrossed in a very interesting conversation.

Bonnie's eyes lit up when she saw me slip into the booth next to her and I leaned in to kiss her passionately. I released her after a few seconds and heard Stefan mutter under his breath 'get a room' which only made Bonnie's cheeks blush a scarlet red. I chuckled whilst my little witch leaned her head into my shoulder, hiding her flustered cheeks. Stefan and Elena were talking about some history assessment they had to do and all that jazz, whilst Bonnie and I on the other hand were having a conversation with our minds.

_How about we ditch this party and go back to my place? _I asked seductively.

_And do what exactly? _Asked Bonnie curiously and somewhat amused.

_You know exactly what I'm talking about_. I said winking at her.

_Not tonight, I'm tired maybe some other time though._ Bonnie said in a playful tone.

_Okay fair enough, but can we leave I'm getting bored..._ I said in a whining tone that reminded me of Elena. I shuddered at the thought.

_Fine but let me go say bye to Matt and Caroline first._ I slipped out the booth and let Bonnie come out as she made her way to the group of wasted teenagers.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena curiously.

"None of your business Elena" I replied spitefully. Stefan shot me a glare.

"Damon don't be rude!" exclaimed Stefan his voice angry. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking Bonnie home if you must know!" I replied annoyed. Why did Elena and Stefan always butt in! I left before Stefan and Elena could say anything and stomped over to Bonnie who was hugging Caroline goodbye.

"I'll see ya later Caro" Bonnie said smiling at the drunken blonde. I slipped my arm around Bonnie's waist and was about to drag her out and into my car when that douche Derek approached us and my grip on Bonnie tightened.

"Hey Bonnie" Derek said with a wide grin on his face, I didn't even know the guy but I knew I wanted to slap him.

"Oh hi Derek" Bonnie answered warily.

"Why did you leave the dance so early?" Derek asked curiously.

"Oh I had a bit too much to drink and fell down some stairs" she answered uneasily as she tried to cover up what really happened tonight.

Derek let out a laugh and shook his head. Why the hell was he laughing? Did he find it funny?

"You said that as if it's something you do regularly" he said, holding back a chuckle which only made me want snap his neck off but instead I pulled Bonnie even closer to me.

"I guess it is" Bonnie said jokingly.

"Hey can I talk to you?" asked Derek looking at Bonnie who looked at me for an approval, which of course I was not going to give her. "Alone?" Derek prompted his gaze on me now.

"Sure" Bonnie said awkwardly and she began to detach herself from me and walk over to the corner of the bar where Derek had moved too. I used my vampire hearing to listen in on their conversation. What was Derek going to say to Bonnie? That he still loved her and wanted to get back with her? No way was that going to happen! Bonnie belonged with me and I belonged with her, and Derek was not going to ruin it.

**Bonnie's POV**

I hesitantly walked over to Derek who was standing in the corner of the bar. I unfortunately had to detach myself from Damon's arms just to talk to my ex boyfriend who had come by the Boarding House this afternoon to ask me to the dance and I had rejected him. I wonder what he was going to say? Maybe he was going to apologise for storming off this afternoon. I wasn't sure but I was going to find out.

"I don't have long, sorry, I need to get home" I said as I really wanted to be with Damon at this point and not talking to my ex about God knows what.

"You mean to get back to your boyfriend, right?" Derek asked spitefully.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"That guy you were with, your date for the dance. Damon, Stefan Salvatore's older brother right?" quizzed Derek.

I was instantly annoyed at his snarky comments. "Yeah that was Damon, what's it to you anyways?" I asked annoyed as I folded my arms across my chest. Derek sighed and put a hand on my shoulder which I instantly shrugged off.

"Isn't he a bit old for you Bonnie?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the one to talk! You've been out with girls who are like double your age! And besides age is just a number" I answered back loudly and heads started turning in our direction.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that he's not right for you, Bonnie" he said concerned filling his chestnut eyes. Those chestnut eyes which once made me melt in his arms, but not anymore.

"If Damon's not right for me, then who is Derek?" I asked angrily as my temper started to rise. How dare he tell me that Damon wasn't right for me when he knew nothing about mine and Damon's relationship!

"Me" Derek replied quietly and his chestnut eyes held mine for a second. I didn't look away for a few seconds as my eyes saw the Derek that I had once fallen in love with.

"You're right Derek. You and I were once perfect together, but that was a long long time ago and things have changed now. I'm with Damon, and I love him. I've moved on and I think it's about time you do too" I said quietly as I looked him in the eyes. I could tell he was hurt from my words, but I had to tell him the truth. I didn't love Derek anymore, I love Damon and the spark that Derek and I once had was gone. It was important for him to know that. I smiled a small smile at Derek who was speechless and turned my heel and was about to leave when Derek grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait Bonnie!" shouted Derek as his pulled me back to face him.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I still love you Bonnie, I always will and I think you're making the wrong decision. But nothing I say is going to change that I guess. I just want you to know that I care about you a lot and that I'm always here for you" he said shyly as he lifted his head up to look at me. I was frozen in shock that I had forgotten how to speak and I just stood there with a blank expression on my face.

Derek sighed. "I still believe in _us_ Bonnie" he said in a determined voice and with that he left and I stood frozen on the spot until two arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't even have to turn and look and see who it was, I just collapsed in his arms and let Damon take me to his car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

_**A/N: Hiya everyone! How's every doing? Here's Chapter 12 and I'm warning you that it contains a slight lemon? I hope you enjoy and please R&R [:**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**_

**Damon's POV**

"And then he's like 'I still love you Bonnie' and 'He's not right for you'! I'm like you don't even know him! Urghh he's just so annoying!" exclaimed Bonnie as she raged about her conversation with Derek to me, although I had heard everything. I let her get it all out before I asked her a question.

"But you _do you_ still have feelings for him?" I asked eyeing her for the truth. She had told me before that she didn't have feelings for him, but I wasn't quite convinced.

"Oh My God. Damon listen to me, I love you, not Derek, _you. _Okay?" she said making it very clear that she didn't have feelings for Derek anymore which made my heart warm up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and was about to lean down to give her kiss, but she moved back and continued raging about Derek. I sighed and went over to the alcohol table to pour myself a glass of whiskey.

"I mean why now? We've been broken up for six months! Why did he wait that long?" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration. My witch was damn sexy when she got angry.

"Maybe he only realised that he still liked you when he saw that you were with me" I suggested sipping my glass of whiskey.

"Yeah you're probably right..." she said unsurely as she made her way to where I was sitting on the couch and sat down next to me. I pulled her onto my lap and starting stroking her back whilst planting soft kisses along her collarbone. She let out a long sigh and rested her head on my shoulder and I moved up to her neck, planting soft kisses along there too.

"Damon..." she whispered as I moved up to her cheek and started planting many kisses there.

"Yes, my little witch?" I asked moving from her cheek to her mouth and prevented her from answering. I gently moved her body off my lap and towered my body over hers, being careful not to put too much of my weight on her and we continued to kiss but with more passion. Bonnie threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled me down hungrily, the need to be with each other was stronger than ever.

The kiss grew more heated and I could feel myself losing control. My fangs descended down and my eyes turned red, causing the veins around them to become more prominent. I broke off the kiss and turned away from Bonnie, I didn't want her to see me like this. I tried to take a few deep breaths in but it didn't help. I kept my face down and back turned, and I felt two warm hands rubbing my shoulders.

"Don't hide from me Damon" whispered Bonnie as she tried to turn me around to face her. I gave into her and turned around, I looked straight at her innocent face, exposing the real monster I was to her. I could feel the veins around my eyes rise and truly show themselves to my little witch. I was waiting for Bonnie to freak out and leave, but instead she moved both her hands up to my face started to rub the area under my eyes were my veins were. I kept breathing in deeply, my fangs started to contract and I was starting to compose myself. Bonnie smiled a warm smile at me and I crushed my lips down onto hers. After a few more minutes of intense kissing on the couch I decided it was time to take it to my bedroom.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" I asked as I pulled my head away from hers and looked lovingly into her chocolate brown eyes. She was breathing heavily and she gave a slight nod. With that I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and raced up to my room. I gently released Bonnie and put her on the end of my bed, I leant down and caught her lips with mine again and we continued to kiss with even more passion now. I quickly slipped of my jacket and lightly pushed Bonnie onto to the bed, so now her back was on the mattress and I towered over her, never breaking the kiss. We kissed for a few more minutes, not wanting to stop, then Bonnie's fingers traced the buttons on my shirt and she started unbuttoning them. I was a little taken back at her eagerness so I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked lazily as I stared into her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure"

I jumped at the fact that she had given me permission and started working on the zip of her dress, and continued to kiss her hungrily whilst she unbuttoned my shirt. I pulled the dress down, revealing Bonnie only in her underwear, whilst I removed my hands from her waist and tugged my own shirt off. She worked on the zipper of my trousers whilst I let my hands roam all around her body, touching every part that was available. I pulled back and started planting light kisses along her chest and down her stomach, whilst she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder, she couldn't help but let out a small moan. I was so engrossed with my special moment with Bonnie that I didn't even hear Stefan and Elena come home, and they were coming upstairs. Shit! I ripped myself from Bonnie and quickly put on my trousers and opened my bedroom door as I heard Stefan and Elena approach the landing. Bonnie sat up giving me a confusing look.

"Stefan, Elena get out of here" I stated coldly staring into my brother's narrowing eyes.

"What are you..? Why are you half naked?" exclaimed Elena furiously looking up and down my bare chest and unbuttoned trousers which were hanging low.

"Damon? Who are you talking too?" asked a dazed Bonnie who peered from the door in only her lacy underwear.

"Oh My God!" said Bonnie as she hid behind me trying to cover herself up. Stefan politely turned away whilst Elena jaw dropped and she continued to stare at our almost bare bodies.

"Goodbye Elena, Stefan" I said annoyingly and shut the door in their faces. I turned around to find Bonnie's head in her hands, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, whilst I waited for Stefan and Elena to actually leave.

"That was so embarrassing! Oh My God Stefan saw me in my underwear!" squealed Bonnie in embarrassment as she began pacing up and down the floor. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to my chest and cuddled her close to me.

"Don't worry it was only Stefan" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah but—''

"Shhh. Let's not talk about it. Now where were we?" I asked seductively as I lifted Bonnie up and placed her back onto the bed, our lips locked together.

I started to tug on her bra strap and eventually pulled it off with one hand whilst Bonnie worked on pulling my boxers off. I nibbled lightly on her lower lip whilst my hands worked on getting her panties off, and Bonnie couldn't resist letting out a moan.

I eyed the vein on her throat that was becoming more and more prominent the longer I stared at it in hunger and in lust. I looked at Bonnie asking her for an approval, she simply nodded and smiled, there was no fear in her eyes, only love. I pulled my mouth back and lowered my head down to her throat, I started off by planting small kissing to calm her breathing down. And then I drew back and bit down into her soft and delicate skin. I heard her gasp at first in pain, but then she stopped and she realised that I was taking blood from her out of love. After a few seconds of me drinking from Bonnie, I pulled back and picked up my trouser bottoms to fish out a pocket knife. I pulled it out and made a small cut in my throat. I didn't have to give Bonnie any instructions as she went straight to my throat and started taking _my _blood passionately. After a few seconds I had to ease her off me and looked into Bonnie's chocolate brown eyes which held love: just like mine.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are not like any other girl I have met before.." I whispered as I kissed along her collarbone.

"I'm not?" she asked quietly as she entwined her delicate fingers into my hair.

"No, you're something else entirely" I replied, letting my tongue trace the outline of her lips.

"And what's that?" she asked. I lifted my head up too get a better look at my little witch. I stared her at for a few seconds; her beauty was breath-taking and she was the first girl ever that truly loved me. She saw past all the bad and evil things I did and accepted me, for who I was. She brought the best out of me and because of her, I've changed and developed into a man that will no longer mope over women he could never have, as Bonnie was the women that he ever wanted _now_ and _forever_.

"My weakness..." I whispered quietly. I waited for Bonnie to say something, anything but instead she pulled me down to her and kissed me passionately.

She gently pushed me back and looked me in the eyes whilst stroking my cheek; I placed two of my hands on either side of her body and looked down at her lovingly.

"I love you Damon" she whispered as her fingers traced over my lips.

"I love you too" I said and with that are lips were locked back together and our bodies melted into one...

**Stefan's POV**

Elena and I were taking a walk in the park, hand in hand. Originally, we were meant to go back to the Boarding House to watch a movie; however, we kind of walked in on Bonnie and Damon getting it on... It was extremely awkward as Bonnie walked out of Damon's bedroom in only her underwear, of course I turned away. They're so close to breaking the spell that Katherine is talking less and less nowadays. A few more days and the spell would be broken, I was sure of it. Elena and I continued walking in a comfortable silence, admiring the night sky which was filled with dazzling stars.

"Stefan?" asked Elena looking up at me.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"We should have never of underestimated them" she simply stated.

"I know we should've had" I replied with a smile. When you think about, Damon and Bonnie were just as determined, bossy and stubborn as each other and that's why they work so well together. Well they do say, most great relationships start off with hate, and that's exactly how Bonnie and Damon's relationship began. Elena and I continued to walk down the path, both caught up in our own thoughts.

"IT'S WORKING..THEY'VE DONE IT... THE SPELL..IT'S BR-BREAKING" screamed Elena breathlessly as she clutched the side of her head. She began to lose her balance and she fell to the ground clutching her head in pain, I held her in my arms unsure of what to do.

"Elena! Elena it's going to be okay, just deep breaths in and it'll all be gone.." I said soothingly as I stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"STEFAN IT HURTS! Oww, oh my gosh my head it's like like..." Elena screamed about the pain but she was unable to finish her sentence when she passed out. The pain had stopped and she was unconscious in my arms. She was still breathing, she was just very weak. People gathered around us watching me as I scooped Elena in my arms and began to walk slowly back to where I had parked my car. I ignored everyone's concerned voices as they tried to tell me that an ambulance were on its way, I just continued walking carrying my sleeping beauty in my arms. I looked down at Elena's face; she looked peaceful, for the first time in over two weeks. Bonnie and Damon had broken the spell and had freed Elena's mind of Katherine, they did it, and now Katherine was gone forever. I should of been overjoyed but I couldn't help but feel saddened as in the end we had a lot to thank Katherine for. I leaned down and gently kissed Elena on the forehead and whispered, "I love you".

I lifted my gaze off Elena and continued walking to my car. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a small familiar voice say, "I love you Stefan, always". It didn't take a genius to work out that, that was Katherine talking and not Elena.

**Bonnie's POV**

We lay next to each other on the bed, our bodies completely bare. A smile grew on my face as memories of last night filled my mind; Damon and I were closer than ever now. I pulled my hand out of the covers and let them feel the two small punctures that were on the right side of my neck. I turned to look at Damon's quickly healing cut on his neck too, the cut he made for me to drink his blood from. The first time Damon had bit me was awful, he bit me because he wanted to kill me. But last night, it felt pleasurable and right. I was supplying Damon with what he _needed_ to survive and he was drinking _my_ blood.

I slightly moved my head off his chest and looked up at his face, he was smiling down at me, and his beautiful face was sculptured to perfection. I smiled back at him and brought my hand to his cheek and rested it there.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered sending chills down my spine. Both of his arms were encircling me, one arm was holding me to him whilst the other was gently stroking my back.

"Good morning" I whispered. I lifted my head up off his chest and leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips. I pulled back and his ice blue eyes were lightning up, his black hair was slightly ruffled so I smoothed it out with my hand, taking every aspect of this beautiful creature in front of. This beautiful creature that belonged to me and no one else. I resumed my position back in Damon's arms and we just stayed there, neither of us saying a word and just enjoying each other's company.

My phone started ringing and my ringtone 'Price Tag – Jessie J' started playing at a very loud volume. I groaned and reluctantly sat up and picked it up off the table. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Elena; she was probably calling me to tell her all the details about last night. In all honesty I wasn't in the mood to talk to my best friend but I answered the call nonetheless.

"Hello?" I said into my Blackberry.

"Bonnie! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" chanted Elena over and over again which got me confused. Damon's eyes narrowed at Elena's outburst and he mouthed 'Is she high?' I shrugged as at this point I couldn't tell if Elena was high or just extremely happy about something.

"Elena? Why are you thanking me?" I asked curiously ask racked my brain into thinking what I had did to deserve this praise from Elena.

"You broke the spell! You and Damon broke the spell! Katherine's gone! She's not in my head anymore!" she exclaimed loudly and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Are you serious! When? What happened? How do you know?" I asked firing questions at her whilst Damon just listened intensively.

"Last night, my head was starting to ache just like it did at the begin and then I passed out. I woke this morning and my head felt lighter and I just knew that the spell had been broken" she said breathlessly as she tried to calm down.

"That's great Elena! I'm so happy for you!" I said my grin widening at the thought that me and Damon had saved my best friend. Damon was smiling too and it made my heart warm up.

"It's all thanks to you and Damon! You lil love birds saved my life! I love you guys for being so in love!" she squealed and I could hear Stefan telling her to calm down. Looks like my crazy best friend was back, minus the evil doppelganger of hers.

"We're just glad to have you back El!" I said beaming.

"Make sure you guys are decent coz me and Stefan are coming over!" said Elena perkily and she hung up before I even had the chance to reply. I put my phone back on the table and when I came back up I had two strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I let out a small giggle and turned my head slightly too look at Damon who had his chin resting on my shoulder.

"And we thought it was going to be impossible" I said lifting my right arm up to his neck to rub it gently.

"We should never doubt our abilities" said Damon and pressed his lips to mine.

_**A/N: Just so you know, I'm continuing the story even thought the spell has been broken [:**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**A/N: Hey Bamonators! How are you? Sorry I haven't updated soon enough! Anyway, like I said, I will continue this story even though the spell has been broken as I have an idea on where I will take this story! **_

_**I have new story ideas ready to write, but I want to finish this one first before I start anything else! [:**_

_**Zeppo104**__** – Just to clear things up, the spell has been broken because Bonnie and Damon declared for the love for each other properly. And Katherine didn't really replace Elena, Elena just had hers and Katherine's brain inside her head so Katherine was able to speak whenever she wanted to [: But the spell is broken so Katherine has gone bye bye! Sorry if you got confused, feel free to ask any more questions! [:**_

_**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R [:**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries...**_

**Bonnie's POV**

I rushed around my room, picking up all the things I needed for school whilst yanking a brush through my messy curls. I looked over to my bed where a beautiful creature that was sleeping peacefully, snoring every so often. I let out a small giggle as he turned on his side, snuggling his head into my pillow. Today was the first day back to school after Spring Break and Elena was waiting downstairs ready to drive me to school. I finished stuffing various items into my bag and walked over to my gorgeous vampire boyfriend who was still fast asleep.

"Damon..." I cooed as I sat on the edge of bed and touched his arm. I flinched at how cold he was and realised that he hadn't fed in a while, except form me last night but that wasn't enough. I gently shook him to wake him up and before I knew it I had two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Damon as he began stroking my arms.

"Unlike you, I have to go to school and get myself an education" I said matter-of-factly as I detached myself from his grasp and stood up.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes at me. "How about you skip school today, and hang out with me instead?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't, I have a history test this afternoon and I can't miss it" I said apologetically as I thought ahead about the history test that I had today which I did absolutely no studying for last night as I was ... preoccupied.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes again. "History? If you spend the day with me, I could teach you more than you would ever know. I was living for most of the stuff their gonna ask you about, remember?" he answered smugly.

This time I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag up off the floor. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I have to go; Elena's waiting for me downstairs. I'll see you after school okay?" I said as I walked over to my bed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Damon looked disappointed but covered it up quickly. "What time do you finish?" he asked curiously.

"3.30, why?" I said.

"Just so I know what time I need to pick you up" he replied smiling. I smiled back at him and headed downstairs. Elena was sipping a cup of coffee at the counter whilst engrossed in a deep conversation with my father. Sometimes I think Elena is best friends with my father as well as me. As soon as I entered the kitchen Elena's eyes lit up and I was literally being dragged out of the front door.

"What took you so long Bon!" exclaimed Elena as she handed me a chocolate muffin which was meant to my breakfast. I said a quick goodbye to my father who was working hard over the stove and walked to Elena's car.

"I..er..couldn't find my books" I lied. Elena raised her eyebrows and looked at me. She could so see right through me, that's how bad I was at lying.

"Damon was with you, wasn't he?" she stated rather than questioned. I nodded shyly and opened the passenger door.

"Does he spend every night at your house?" asked Elena disbelievingly.

"Not _every _night" I said not making eye contact with Elena. That was another lie; Damon had spent every night at my house since the night we made love. I convinced him to let me stay at my house instead of the boarding house so he could keep an eye on me, and the only way he agreed was if he stayed with me too. He always came in through my bedroom window as my father had no clue that a vampire was practically living in our house.

"Really? Because Stefan said that he's hardly at the Boarding House, only when he needs to get blood" she stated smugly as she shot me a smile. Damn, Elena caught on.

"Okay fine, he's being sleeping over" I answered sheepishly as Elena tried hard to hold back a laugh.

"Sleeping over? Come on Bon, tell me the dets" she prompted wiggling her eyebrows at me. I sighed and got comfortable in my seat ready to tell Elena _some_ of the details as she drove in the direction of Robert E Lee High School.

***15 minutes later***

Elena and I entered Robert E Lee High School which was crowded with hyper teenagers who were talking to friends about their Spring Break. I grabbed Elena's hand and I pushed our way through the crowd until we were safe at our lockers.

"Big crowds" I said simply as I opened my locker and out some of my books in there. Elena didn't respond like I thought she would but instead her gaze was at her vampire boyfriend, Stefan, who was making his way towards us.

"Hey Bonnie" said Stefan as he wrapped his arms around Elena.

"Hi Stefan" I said smiling at him.

"We should probably get to class" said Elena sadly as the bell went off for First Period and people were now filing the hallways rushing to get to class.

"I'll be there in a sec, just need to sort out my locker" I said to her as she dragged Stefan along the hallway. I pulled a few more books out of my bag and stuffed in my locker, whilst putting different books in to my bag. I closed my locker and turned to the right and screamed in shock. Derek Johnson was leaning on the locker next to mine, with a smug smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want Derek?" I said angrily as I picked up my bag and was about to rush off to First Period when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"So no, 'Hey Derek'?" he said with a smug smile which made me want to slap him.

"Hey Derek, how have you been?" I said sarcastically as I ripped my arm from his and continued my way down the hallway, only to have him follow me.

"I've been good, and yourself? Broken up with that jerk you call your 'boyfriend'?" He said annoyingly using quotations when he said 'boyfriend'. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"You don't like Damon, I get it. But nothing you say or do is going to make me break up with him, okay?" I said furiously. I paused for a moment and he simply nodded. "So leave me alone!" I almost screamed and ran off to Chemistry.

**Damon's POV**

I put my shades on as the sun began to creep out from behind the clouds. I had just left the Boarding House after getting something to eat, and now I was on my way to the Grill to do...actually I don't know why was going to the Grill, out of pure boredom maybe? With Bonnie, Elena and Stefan all back to school today; I found myself sitting at the Grill sipping on a class of Coke because I was bored. Boredom was something that I did not tolerate. But what was there to do? I didn't want to feed because I was already full, I didn't want to go back home, because there was nothing to do there and I didn't want to sit at a bar all alone. That was it, I was alone without Bonnie. I wanted to be with Bonnie; she was the only one who understood me and that I could have _fun _with. _You need to get yourself some friends, Salvatore _said the voice in my head. I dismissed that thought, chugged the remains of my coke and was about to get up and leave, when a tall blonde women stood in front of me, blocking my exit.

"Excuse me" I said annoyingly as she didn't budge. She had a wide grin plastered on her face and I could tell that she was into me. _This is not what I need right now_ I said as I moved past her and made my way to the door.

"Wait! Come have a drink with, I'm lonely and by the looks of it, you were too" she said flirtatiously as pointed at the two seats at the bar. _Aw, what the heck. I need to kill some time before I go pick up Bonnie_. I walked back over to where I was seated and turned to look at the blonde women next to me who was gawking at me.

"I'm Damon, and you are?" I said as I held my hand out to her.

She shook out of her gaze and said, "I'm Andi, Andi Johnson. It's nice to meet you Damon" she said shyly as she blushed. Andi Johnson, now where did that sound familiar. Johnson, Johnson, Johnson...Derek Johnson? Could she be related to Bonnie's Ex?

"Do you happen to be related to Derek Johnson?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm his sister. Why, do you know him?" she asked eyeing me. Know him? More like want I to kill him..

"He just happens to be my girlfriend's ex" I replied.

"Bonnie Bennett is your girlfriend?" she asked disbelievingly as she took a sip of her drink. I simply nodded.

"My brother never got over Bonnie. He still loves her" she matter-of-factly and I let out a low growl.

"Anyway, enough about my brother. You're leading the council aren't you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I am. After John Gilbert left, I happily stepped up to the plate" I replied smugly.

"It looks like you're doing a good job because there's been no more of those animal attacks" she said giving me a smile.

"Anything to keep my town safe" I said returning her smile. I looked at my watch, which read 3.20, Bonnie would be finishing school soon. I got up from my chair and turned back to say goodbye to...Amy? Ashley? Oh who cares...

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I have to go now" I said trying to sound disappointed.

"Oh really? That's a shame, maybe I'll see you around" she said giving me a seductive smile which I presume was meant to turn me on, but did the complete opposite.

"Maybe" I said simply and headed for the door. I leaped into my Ferrari and drove in the direction of Robert E Lee High School. Looks like I'm going to have to take care of this Derek kid and show him that he will not have Bonnie.

**Bonnie's POV – At School**

I took my seat next to Stefan, who was my lab partner for Physics. I shot him a smile as he took his seat next to mine as the lesson began. The lesson dragged on for what seemed like centuries and I was barely paying attention. All I kept thinking about was Damon and what happened last night. A wide grin appeared on my face and I looked up to see Stefan giving me a confusing look.

"What are you smiling at?" he whispered as we began taking notes in our books.

"Nothing" I whispered back as I didn't really want to tell Stefan about my happy thoughts. Luckily, Stefan didn't press the issue and we continued to work in silence, with my mind drifting off to my happy thoughts every so often.

"Okay class, I'm going to set you a project that you will complete at home in pairs" said Mr Tanner. Everyone groaned and I instantly looked at Stefan, who nodded at me, which confirmed he would be my partner.

"Settle down class. I am assigning you with different partners to work with this time" he said boldly as he flicked through his Teacher's Planner. I groaned again and looked at Stefan who mirrored my expression. Why was he giving us different partners? I like working with Stefan, we got the work done in no time, and we were always guaranteed an A* with Stefan's outstanding knowledge. As long as I didn't work with someone who was as bad as I was in Physics then I would be okay.

"Right let's see. Stefan Salvatore, you will be working with Tyler Lockwood" said Mr tanner as he looked up from his planner to nod at the two boys. Stefan looked at Tyler who was rolling his eyes at Stefan. Stefan groaned quietly but went back to his work.

"And Bonnie Bennett, you will working with...Derek Johnson" said Mr tanner smiling at me. My head shot up from my book as soon as he said _that_ name. I looked over at Derek who was smiling at me and he gave me wink. I groaned and rested my head on my desk. Why? Why him? So much for leaving me alone! Thanks Mr T...

***20 minutes later***

20 minutes later and Physics class had finally ended. I quickly gathered my things and zoomed out the room, saying a quick goodbye to Stefan. I hoped I had left fast enough so Derek wouldn't stop and talk to me, but with my luck he was right on my heels. I increased my walking speed but slowed down eventually as I had to get some things from my locker.

"Hey Bon! Now if I hadn't of known better, you were trying to run from me" said Derek with a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes and turned around fully to face him.

"Run from you? Now why would I do that?" I replied innocently but sarcastically at the same time.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together now that we're...partners" he said smugly as he winked at me.

"Kill me now" I replied coldly as I shut my locker and was making my way to the school exit.

"Wait up Bonnie! Look I want to ace this project and I'm pretty sure you do to, and the only way we can do that is if we _get along_. So how about I text you about when we can meet up to start? Is that okay?" he asked nicely and his devilish smile was replaced by genuine one.

I sighed in defeat, Derek had a point. If we wanted at least an A, we had to get along and work together. I just hope he wouldn't use the time we had together to his advantage.

"Okay that sounds fine" I said and I headed out to find a black Ferrari parked in front of the school with the windows rolled down and handsome man dressed in black sitting in the driver's seat.

**Derek's POV (For the first time :o)**

I watched as Bonnie made her way out the school and into the car of her 'boyfriend's'. As soon as the car drove off I pulled out my cell and started tapping away at the keys.

_**To: Andi (Sister)**_

_**Phase 1 complete, Bonnie's my project partner. How did things go with Damon?**_

_**D.**_

I sent the message and waited impatiently for Andi to reply.

_**We got talking but he's not interested in me. Dw, give me a few days and it'll all work out. Just try and keep Bonnie away from him.**_

_**A xx**_

I read the message quickly and shut my phone. I picked my bag up off the floor and headed out of the school. My plan was working; Bonnie will soon be mine again. I just hoped my sister will keep her end of the deal up and everything will run smoothly and Bonnie will soon realise that she belongs with me and not that Salvatore dude. From what I've seen, Damon is very protective of Bonnie, way more than I ever was, but I had to keep him occupied and away from Bonnie as much as possible. That was going to be the hard thing as it looked as if they were inseparable apart from when Bonnie went to school. I needed to think my plan through, making sure every little detail was correct.

I was going to end Damon and Bonnie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like a week! I've had really bad writer's block with this story **____** On the other hand, I have had plenty new Ideas for one shots mainly, but I won't start them until I have finished this story [: I hope you enjoy and sorry the ending kind of sucks **____** Anyway don't forget to R&R [:**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J Smith & CW**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xx**_

**Damon's POV**

"So how was school?" I asked as I reversed out of the school parking lot.

"Eh, boring" replied Bonnie as she buckled her seatbelt.

"That makes two of us" I said happily.

"Aww, did someone miss me?" cooed Bonnie as she pinched my cheek playfully.

"Yeah I did. I went to the Grill, had a drink then left. I'm sure you had more of an eventful day than me" I replied turning to look at her.

"It sure was eventful, but it was still boring without you" she said pouting at me which only made me smile at her.

"How was it eventful?" I asked curiously.

"Well Derek literally talked me all day and then Mr Tanner goes and makes it worse my assigning us as partners for our Physics Project!" she exclaimed frustrated. Derek. As soon as she mentioned _his_ name my hands tightened around the steering wheel and my blood started boil. Why the hell didn't Derek just leave Bonnie _alone_? Looks like I'm going to have to have a little talk with him _myself._

"Damon...?" asked Bonnie worriedly as I shook myself out of reverie to look at her.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. How long is this project going to last?" I asked trying not to scold.

"Two weeks. We'd have to meet up sometime to work on it and Derek said he'd text me so we could arrange dates and stuff.." she said. Arrange _dates?_ Since when did studying for a project turn out to be a _date?_ By now I was fuming and Bonnie could tell as my fists tightened even more almost breaking the steering wheel.

"We're just going to work on the project Damon. Nothing else. No need to be jealous" she replied giving me a warm smile. She was right, I didn't need to be jealous, Bonnie wouldn't let things with Derek go too far; I was just being paranoid. _Jeez,_ I'm turning more and more into Stefan! Soon I'll have a brooding forehead of my own! Of course that was not acceptable as it would totally ruin my reputation as the bad boy of Mystic Falls.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked shooting a wink at her which made her blush.

"I can't hang out tonight, sorry. I've got so much homework to plough through!" she said apologetically. I groaned and rolled my eyes as we parked in front of her house.

"Homework is pointless! You do work at school and they expect you to do _more_ work at home!" I exclaimed as we entered the Bennett household. Bonnie's father, Richard, was working late tonight, like he did most nights so the house was free.

"I hate homework just as much as everyone else does but if I don't get it done then I'll fail at school. Failing would mean that I would have to retake the year which _also_ means that I get held back a year and you'll get to see me even _less_. Do you really want that?" asked Bonnie pouting out her bottom lip which always made me fall for her over and over again.

"Just try and get it done quickly" I said sternly as I quickly thought about having to wait another year for Bonnie to finally get out of the place she spends most of her time in. She picked up her bag off the floor and skipped her way upstairs. I laughed as her cheerleading skirt hemmed up and a flash of her panties were seen.

"Oh and I'm sleeping over..again" I said, or should I say demanded as she nodded and dumped her bag on her desk. I took of my leather jacket and resumed my position on her bed, hands behind my head and legs stretched out. I watched as she took out several different books and put pen to paper, but nothing was being written. I sighed and got off the bed, walked up to her seat and using my super speed I picked her off the chair, sat on it myself whilst placing her on her my lap, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What are you working on?" I asked trying to sound curious as she lifted up a large and heavy textbook to show me.

"Algebra" she replied sadly. By her tone of voice I assumed that Algebra wasn't her best subject. I took the book out of her hands and looked at the page filled with various numbers and letters. I picked up the pencil that was in her hand and immediately started working out the answers in super speed. The pencil was moving across the page in a blur and within in 30 seconds Bonnie's Algebra homework was complete, courtesy of..._moi_.

"How did you...? Oh wait you missed question 9" Bonnie said pointing to the question on the page. I quickly glanced at the questions and even before Bonnie could blink I was done and was already packing her things away.

"Wow, thanks. I never knew you were good at Algebra" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I did go to school back in the day you know" I said smiling at her as her brown eyes lightened up.

"Oh yeah sorry I forget you're like a 400 hundred year old vampire in a 21-year-old's body" she said grinning at me.

"For your information...I'm only 146 years old" I said matter-of-factly as I tickled her sides and she wriggled around in my arms.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" she said in between giggles.

I stopped tickling her and readjusted her position on my lap so now she was facing me with her arms around my neck. "So is there any other homework you need to do?" I asked hoping that the answer would be no.

"Erm...I have to finish my English essay which should take me at least 40 minutes. I won't need any help with that as my teacher _love_sme" she said as she took out her English book and started writing out lines of her essay. I watched as she focused all her attention on the essay, her pen scratching across the page and he eyes darting from left to right. I watched for a few more minutes whilst we lapsed into a comfortable silence before I sparked up a conversation.

"I'm going to get something to eat" I said as I moved her off my lap and placed her back onto the chair.

"Okay, when will you be back?" she asked as she lifted her brown eyes up from her paper.

"About 20 minutes, don't worry I won't be away from you that long" I said as I shot her a smile and leant down to kiss her goodbye.

"You better not be" she said as she shot me her best puppy dog eyes. I kissed her one last time and sped out of the front door and into my Ferrari. I was going to stop by the Boarding House to pick up some blood bags and pop to the Grill to harass Saint Stefan, which I seemed to be doing less and less of lately. I reversed out of the Bennett Household and drove in the direction of the Grill, harassing Stefan was more important at the moment.

**Stefan's POV**

Elena and I walked into the Grill and took a seat at an empty booth. We were supposed to meet Caroline and Matt for a double date, but they seemed to running late so Elena and I ordered our drinks.

"Hey look someone left their phone here" said Elena as she picked up a black cell phone that was on the table and she handed it to me so I could look.

"Someone must have forgotten it" I flipped the phone around and started searching the back for any sort of name that would indicate who the owner was.

"Check whose number it is and see if you can call their house phone or something" suggested Elena. I unlocked the phone and was about to go straight to the contacts when I clicked on the browser instead. The facebook homepage came up and I clicked on Profile to see who the phone belonged to. Up came the profile of Derek Johnson who I vaguely remembered as the guy in my Physics class who was partnered with Bonnie for the project.

"It belongs to Derek Johnson, he's Bonnie's partner for the Physics project so I'll give it to her so she can give it to him when she next sees her" I said as I locked the phone and placed it in my pocket. Elena nodded and excused herself to go to the bathroom. I couldn't resist the temptation of having someone else's phone that I pulled it out of my pocket again and this time went flicking through his messages.

_**Sent Today 15.41**_

_**To: Andi (Sister)**_

_**Phase 1 complete, Bonnie's my project partner. How did things go with Damon?**_

_**D.**_

_**Recieved Today 15.44**_

_**We got talking but he's not interested in me. Dw, give me a few days and it'll all work out. Just try and keep Bonnie away from him.**_

_**A xx**_

I stopped reading and a hundred thoughts raced through my mind. What was Derek up to? Had he forced Tanner to put him and Bonnie as partners? What was his sister doing with Damon? Why does he want to keep Bonnie away from Damon? I couldn't think of an answer for these questions at this moment but all I knew was whatever Derek had planned, was not good and it was certainly not going to end well. I had to warn Damon about Derek and I had to tell Bonnie to not get too close to Derek during their study time.

I was about to pull out my cell phone and give Bonnie or Damon a call but as if on cue, Damon walked into the Grill scanning the room until his eyes set on mine and the corners of his mouth turned up into a devilish smile as he stalked towards me.

**Damon's POV**

I spotted my brother instantly as soon as I walked into the Grill and stalked towards him a wide grin plastered on my face.

"Hello little brother, how nice to see you!" I said in the most over enthusiastic voice I could manage. He rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms across his chest as soon as Elena came out of the restroom and stood next to us.

"Ahh Elena! My little brother's girlfriend, it's nice to see you too!" I said as I shot her my 100 kilowatt smile. Just like Stefan, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Sooner or later she's going to have her own brooding forehead.

"What's up Damon? I thought you were with Bonnie - since you guys are practically joined at the hip nowadays" she said in a concerned voice. Elena was right; Bonnie and I are inseparable, except when she had to go to school of course but apart from that we were always together. Being away from her now was already hard so I needed to speed this up so I could get back to my little witch.

"Bonnie is at home finishing her homework, and I left her briefly to get something to eat" I said as my eyes drifted to the bunch of teenage girls that had just stumbled through the door. Elena's eyes followed mine and her expression turned into utter horror as the thought of me feeding on human's again shocked her. I rolled my eyes and gave out a chuckle.

"No need to worry Elena, I just came here to say Hi to my little brother and then I was going to head back to the Boarding House to grab a few blood bags. I gave up feeding on humans the day that Bonnie and I got together, remember?" I said as she nodded slowly looking at an almost convinced Stefan.

"Come to think of it, I need a drink" I said as I turned to look at the bartender who was serving drinks. I turned back to look at Elena and Stefan. "Well it was nice to chat but alcohol calls" I said and left for the bar before they could even get a word in. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of Bourbon, my favourite drink. I waited patiently and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and started texted Bonnie's number.

_**To: Bonnie **_

_**Hey beautiful, I'll be back in about 10 minutes, went to see S&E hope your almost done with that essay so we can have some 'alone' time ;) **_

_**D**_

I hit the 'send' button and waited for a reply. Usually, if Bonnie and I were in a close distance from each other I would just send her the message telepathically because of our strong connection, but since she's not I resorted to using my phone. A few seconds passed and I received a reply.

_**From: Bonnie**_

_**Okayy, yeah it's all done. Waiting for you to come home [: xxxxxx**_

I smiled at the text and shut my phone. The bartender handed me my drink and I took a sip out of it, savouring the taste of cool liquid against my throat. I put the cup down and felt two light fingers gently tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that it was that girl that I met this afternoon, Derek's sister...Ashley? Ally? Oh I don't remember.

"Hi fancy seeing you again" she said as she smiled at me and took a seat next to me.

"I could say the same about you" I said as I took another sip of my drink. I could feel her eyes on me; I ignored her stares and focused on looking ahead. Sure she was hot, but she wasn't my type, she wasn't _Bonnie_.

"So I have some good news?" she said trying to sound hopeful and spark up a conversation. I reluctantly turned my head to face her and said, "Surprise me".

"I don't know if you know or not but, I'm a journalist and I've been asked to write an article about the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So I'll be spending time with the Gilbert's, the Lockwood's, the Fells' and the Salvatore's" she said as she shot me wink. Great, looks like I'll be seeing Alice? Abigail? more that I want to...

"Oh really? That's great!" I said trying to sound pleased. I looked at watch and saw I was running late to get back to Bonnie's. With that I gulped the remains of my drink and stood up from my seat.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked pouting her bottom lip which I assumed was meant to turn me on but did the complete _opposite._

"Yeah got important stuff to do sorry. I'll see you around for that interview thing you're doing..." I said as I walked out of the Grill only hearing her say a quick goodbye to me. I jumped into the driver's seat and sped to Bonnie's house.

**Andi's POV (for the 1****st**** time :o)**

Damon left me at the bar alone, he had left sooner that I would have liked but it didn't matter. I would be seeing more off him in the next week to interview him for the article I was writing and he would have to warm up to me eventually. I pulled my iPhone out of my bag and started texting my brother.

_**To: Derek (Brother)**_

_**Hey Der, **_

_**Will be spending more time with DS – have to interview him for an article.**_

_**A x**_

I waited a few seconds before I got a reply.

_**From: Derek (Brother)**_

_**Ok, Meeting with BB to work on project tomorrow.**_

_**D **_

I shut my phone and ordered a drink. My brother always gets what he wants, and this time he wants Bonnie Bennett.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said this last time, but I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated! **____** Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Just to warn you, this isn't really a good chapter for Bonnie and Damon...All will be revealed! [: Don't forget to R&R :P**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries!**_

**Previously...**

_**To: Derek (Brother)**_

_**Hey Der, **_

_**Will be spending more time with DS – have to interview him for an article.**_

_**A x**_

_I waited a few seconds before I got a reply._

_**From: Derek (Brother)**_

_**Ok, Meeting with BB to work on project tomorrow.**_

_**D **_

_I shut my phone and ordered a drink. My brother always gets what he wants, and this time he wants Bonnie Bennett._

**Stefan's POV**

Elena and I were in my car and on our way home to the Boarding House when my cell phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked it. I checked my messages to find that I hadn't received any new texts or phone calls, however the vibrating still continued. A light bulb went off in my head as I vaguely remembered putting Derek's cell phone in my back pocket. I pulled it from my pocket to find that it was vibrating and a message on the screen indicating a text had been received.

"Should I read it?" I asked Elena as she peered over my shoulder to take a glimpse of the phone.

"As tempting as it seems, reading other people's messages isn't right" said Elena truthfully. I was about to turn the phone off when a thought came to me.

"What if it's Derek texting his number from another phone?" I suggested eagerly, looking at Elena.

"Good point. Open it" she said and leaned in closer to get a better view whilst I unlocked the phone and opened up the new message. It took a while to load, but eventually the message came up and I quickly read it but had to reread it a couple of times before I could fully understand what the text meant.

"I wonder what that's about..Andi is Derek's sister...and.. Whose 'DS'?" asked Elena whilst looking at me with confusing eyes. One thing I was positive about was that DS = Damon Salvatore.

"DS stands for Damon Salvatore" I answered back as I hit the 'reply' button.

"What does Damon have to do with Andi?" asked Elena curiously.

"I don't know but, we need to reply to this text or she'll keep sending more messages" I said as I began to tap the keys. Elena nodded and watched as I typed away. From reading the previous messages, I knew how to respond to this text. I hit the 'send' button and shut the phone immediately; I didn't like the idea of invading someone else's private property.

"Wait, how did you know what to say?" asked Elena suspiciously. I sighed. From her look, I knew that now was the time to tell her about me accidently reading Derek's messages and how I was planing on warning Damon and Bonnie.

"When I was scrolling through the contacts to find out who this phone belonged to, I kind of looked through his messages too" I replied sheepishly whilst Elena remained silent ushering me to continue.

"And what did they say?" she asked. I opened Derek's phone again and went to the messages, I handed the phone to Elena so she could read them for herself and I knew from her gasps that she had understood what Derek and his sister were planning.

"Oh my gosh! He's going to get Damon and Bonnie to break up! We have to warn them Stefan, we can't let him do that!" rushed Elena as she panicked. I put my hands on her shoulders and made her calm down and took the phone out of her hands.

"I know love. I already have a plan" I said as she looked up at me with surprised eyes.

"You do? What is it?" asked Elena quickly.

"It says that Derek and Bonnie are going to meet up tomorrow to work on the project" I said.

"So...?" prompted Elena impatiently.

"So, I was thinking that maybe they could start their project at the Boarding House" I said simply, smiling at my genius plan as Elena just stared at me.

"Why would they study at the Boarding House? Bonnie doesn't even live there" said Elena.

"I'll invite Tyler and we can all start the projects together, it would make sense since it is _my _house" I explained.

"And how is studying at the Boarding House going to help this situation?" asked Elena stubbornly as she put her hands on her hips.

"If Derek and Bonnie are at the Boarding House, then Damon can keep a close eye on Derek all the time" I replied.

"I don't see why we can't just tell them" Elena insisted.

"We can tell them, but as soon as Damon finds out that Derek's been trying to steal his girl, then Damon will rip his heart out. Thus, ending in Bonnie potentially hating Damon forever. Now, if Damon can just be there to let's say supervise, then no one's going to get hurt" I finished.

"What about Andi? She's still going to try and meddle her way into Damon's heart or should I say pants" Elena said disgusted.

"Damon knows that he shouldn't need to mess around with other women now that he's got Bonnie" I replied simply. It was true, Damon hadn't laid an eye on any women since Bonnie and he came together. He also stopped drinking from human's directly and is sticking to the blood bag, which I am very pleased about.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Elena.

"We tell Damon to keep clear of Andi and tell Bonnie to invite Derek over to the Boarding House tomorrow" I answered.

"Why can't we just compel Derek?" challenged Elena as I drove off into the direction of Bonnie's house.

"Because I think Bonnie gave him a vervain bracelet and I don't think Bonnie would want us to compel him either" I answered truthfully.

"True" Elena replied simply and we drove the remainder of the way to Bonnie's House in silence.

**Damon's POV**

I arrived at Bonnie's house in record time and transformed into a crow so I could fly up to her window. I landed smoothly onto Bonnie's bedroom carpet and changed myself into my human form. I was fully expected to find Bonnie at her desk, typing away on her laptop, probably on Facebook or something, but to my surprise she was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes and focused my attention on listening for Bonnie's voice and to see if anyone out of the ordinary was here, like...Derek. That reminds me, I need to have a word with this Derek kid.

I instantly picked up Bonnie's voice, which was coming from the kitchen and I also picked up an unfamiliar, yet it seemed familiar voice which startled me. Without even thinking, I shot down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. I burst through the door and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who the mystery guest was: Andi Johnson.

"Damon! Where have you been? Bonnie and I have been having a nice chat" squealed Andi as she jumped from her seat and ran straight towards me. My feet were literally stapled to the ground and I had completely forgotten how to move, let alone talk.

"Yeah we were just talking. Andi here has told me that you were on a date with her before you took off oh so suddenly" said Bonnie angrily as she put her hands on her hips. Oh boy was I in trouble.

"Yeah, you said you had to go collect something from the Bennett Household. You took off in a blur without even telling me where you were going. You see Dammy _**(Pronounced 'Day-me' by the way (:)**_, _always_ tells me where he's going" cooed Andi as she looked at me then at Bonnie. _Dammy? _What the hell is she talking about! How dare she tell Bonnie such _lies_! Worst of all, Bonnie actually seems to believe it! Okay now's the time to use your mouth Salvatore.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" I exclaimed, causing Bonnie and Andi to jump. I shot daggers at Andi with my eyes and walked over to Bonnie who was still in shock.

"I have no idea what she's on about! I swear, I don't even know the girl!" I said to Bonnie as I gently caressed the side of her cheek, in hope that she would believe and not that crazy ass girl, Andi.

"I don't believe you" Bonnie said simply and smacked my hand away. She shoved me aside and went to stand in front of a smirking looking Andi who was patiently waiting in the corner of the room.

"Andi, how long have you and 'Dammy' been seeing each other?" interrogated Bonnie as she cornered Andi.

"Well we met you kids went back to school" answered Andi innocently. I was about to pounce on Andi and rip her heart out when Bonnie used her powers on me and pushed me up against the wall, refraining me from moving an inch. Bonnie turned away from Andi and stalked towards me, her eyes full of anger.

"Is that true?" demanded Bonnie.

"No!" I exclaimed frustrated. I quickly reflected on what came out of my mouth to figure out that what Andi had said was true, Andi and I did meet the day Bonnie went back to school.

"Lie!" screamed Bonnie frantically. She thrust her hands up to her face and before I could react, she was sobbing her eyes out. She wasn't holding anything back, tears were streaming down her face and I wanted to pull her into my arms, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Put I couldn't. Bonnie was mad at _me_.

"Yes! Yes..we did meet the day you went back to school. But I swear Bonnie, nothing happened between us! Nothing! You know I would never do this to you!" I said frantically and as much as I wanted to deny it, tears were making its made down my own cheek. My hands were still stuck to the wall by Bonnie's spell so I couldn't wipe them off my face.

"Wh-why? A-am I n-not good e-enough f-for y-you?" asked Bonnie through her tears. She raised her head and looked me with her big brown eyes.

"No! No Bonnie, you're more than good enough for me! In fact, you're _too_ good for me! You have got to believe, I would never hurt you. Ever and you know that" I said desperately as my voice turned into a faint whisper. My worst nightmares were coming true, right here, right now. Bonnie started to tremble, and from the look in her eyes I could tell that she wanted so much to believe me, but something wouldn't allow her too. For the first time since Bonnie got attacked, my heart was starting to break in to pieces, my chest began to tighten and I couldn't get a breath in.

"I-I don't b-believe y-you" she whispered. Before I could say anything, the front door burst open and Elena and Stefan came through the door. I rolled my eyes and tried to readjust my held position on the wall, trust Stefan and his girlfriend to come to the rescue.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay?" asked Elena as she rushed to Bonnie's side and pulled her into a tight embrace. Andi took this as a cue for her to leave and quickly rushed out of the door. I instantly dropped from the wall and landed on my butt on the carpet floor. I hauled myself back onto my feet and was about to rush over to Bonnie and rip Elena from her side when Bonnie whispered something that was almost inaudible.

"Get out of my house Damon"

I was so startled by what she had said that I couldn't summon up the right words to say, so Stefan spoke up instead.

"What is going on here?" asked Stefan frantically. He looked from me, to Bonnie but neither of us said a word, we just stared long and hard at each other. I tried to telepathically get through to Bonnie, but she had put up her mental wall, not allowing me to access her.

"Bonnie, you have to hear me out, I-'' I pleaded as she turned her head away from me.

"Just get out Damon...please" she said as a few more tears spilled onto her cheeks. My legs wouldn't function, and I felt Stefan put a strong hand on my back and push me towards the front door. I didn't try and resist his push and just let him lead me to the door. I turned to give Bonnie one last glance and I telepathically told her, _I love you_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thought I'd update really quickly! [: I didn't have much to do so I decided to write, this chapter is kind of a filling chapter ;) It was funny reading all your reviews because most of you hated Andi in the last chapter! Haha it was fun to write that [: Anyway, I hope you enjoy & I'm sorry if the consistency of this chap isn't that great **____** Don't forget to R&R! **_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**_

**Andi's POV**

I left the Bennett Household and immediately pulled out my cell phone to text Derek on the latest news on Bonnie's and Damon's relationship.

**To: Derek**

**Phase 2 complete. BB is mad at DS & won't be forgiving him anytime soon. Time to make your move.**

**A xx**

I smiled at myself when I hit the 'send' button and skipped along down the sidewalk in the direction of my house. I must admit, I wasn't planning on breaking up Bonnie and Damon, this particular way but you have to do what you have to do. I'm just quite shocked that Bonnie believed me instead of the one she claims she 'loves'. I've executed my part of the plan to a very high standard and now it's up to Derek to do his part. All he has to do is turn on the charm and offer Bonnie a shoulder to cry on; since they're project partners, this will be a breeze for him.

I approached my front door and was surprised to find that it was already open. I pushed the door forward and found my little brother Derek pacing around the room with his hand behind in his head.

"Where have you been?" asked Derek immediately as he spun around to round to face me.

"I've been out breaking up Damon and Bonnie. Why haven't _you_ replied to the text I just sent you?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"I lost my phone!" exclaimed Derek.

"What do you mean you lost it?" I asked frantically.

"I left it at the Grill yesterday but when I went back to check it was gone!" replied Derek with worry in his eyes.

"But you replied to my text!" I exclaimed pulling out my phone to show him the message he had sent me earlier on today. He took the phone from my hands and looked at it intently. His face held a mixture of different expressions but the one that stood out was confusion.

"I never sent you that message! Someone else has got my phone!" shouted Derek as he resumed his pacing up and down. At this rate, he was going to wear out my carpet! I put two restraining hands on Derek's shoulders and made him stop pacing so he could look at me.

"Derek, think! Who could have your phone? Did you see anyone at the Grill after you left?" I asked quickly as I hoped that the phone hadn't of ended up in the wrong hands like Damon Salvatore.

"I don't really remember but I saw Stefan and Elena walk to the table I was at..." he said trailing off whilst he scratched his head.

"Stefan Salvatore?" I asked worriedly. If Stefan had his phone, then Stefan was the one who was pretending to be Derek and replied to the text! That means he must know about Operation: Break Bonnie and Damon up!

Derek looked at me with confused eyes and then when realisation hit him he said, "Shit!"

**Damon's POV **

I trudged my way through the Boarding House door and dragged myself to the Alcohol Table. I poured myself a glass of whiskey and gulped it down whole. I was about to pour myself another glass when Saint Stefan walked through the doors.

"And you think alcohol is the way to solve your problems?" asked Stefan disapprovingly.

"How else can I solve my problems? It's not like I can just go over to Bonnie's again and beg for her forgiveness! She'll probably set me alight as soon as she sees me" I said sadly. Even at the mention of her name my heart started to break into many more small pieces. Right now the only cure was to drown my sorrows in alcohol and maybe blood. At the very mention of blood, my thoughts soon returned to my beautiful but angry Little Witch who was currently being comforted by her best friend. Bonnie's blood was the last blood that I had tasted and my tongue started to tingle at the thought of her sweet tasting blood.

"You're not even going to go to that Andi chick and rip her heart out?" asked Stefan disbelievingly. Saint Stefan actually had a point. Why wasn't I out there looking for the girl who ruined mine and Bonnie's almost perfect relationship? Simple answer: I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to kill. It had been a good few months since I had taken someone else's life and I have simply forgotten what it felt like to kill. I didn't see any pleasure in killing that bitch. I mean what good would it do? It wouldn't make Bonnie forgive me! In fact it would make her hate me even more! I much as I hated to admit I would let this one..live.

"No Stefan I am not going to kill her. Happy?" I replied sarcastically. I was in no mood for one of Stefan's lectures. I wanted to be alone, no actually I wanted to be with Bonnie. I wanted to be able to wrap my arms around her and have cuddle into me. _She's mad at you, remember?_ Said the voice in my head. I sighed and poured myself another class and gulped it down, savouring the flavour.

Stefan was about to open his mouth to reply when something vibrated from the pocket of his denim jeans. I was guessing it would be Elena texting him about Bonnie, so I stood up and peered over his shoulder to read the message. I recognised that the phone wasn't Stefan's, it wasn't his usual iPhone4. Had he got a new phone? Stefan didn't stop me from reading the message like I thought he would, in fact he pushed it into my hands so I could get a better look.

I read the message and stared at it in shock. Phase 2? BB won't be forgiving DS anytime soon? What the hell? It took my mind a few minutes to process all this new information, but then it all came together like a jigsaw puzzle. Andi and her ass of a brother were planning on breaking me and Bonnie up! I should've seen this coming! Gosh how could I have been so stupid! I scrolled through all the previous messages between Derek and Andi to gather up the information I could. It had all started with Bonnie and Derek being project partners! Derek was trying to steal Bonnie away from me! From this very thought I could feel my blood boil and my anger flare. One thing that I couldn't quite grasp was, how did Stefan get Derek's phone?

"Why have _you_ got Derek's phone?" I asked pointing a finger at my saintly brother.

"I picked it up after he left it at the Grill" he answered simply and crossed his arms.

"When did you pick it up?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"Earlier on today why?" asked Stefan confusedly.

"So you knew _all_ along that that bastard was going to break me and Bonnie up and you didn't even think about _telling_ me?" I roared as I thrust my hands up in the air.

"I was on my way to tell you and Bonnie but Andi got there before I did!" replied Stefan desperately. I took a few breaths in to calm myself down. I dismissed my anger towards Stefan and focused it on the one person I knew I was able to kill: Derek. I grabbed my leather jacket and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Stefan worriedly.

"I'm going to kill Derek" I said in a dead serious voice as I twisted the doorknob open.

"Damon you can't do that!" exclaimed Stefan as he came to stand in between me and the door.

"WHY NOT? Give me one give reason why I shouldn't go and rip his head off right now!" I screamed back causing Stefan to flinch at my anger.

"Because Bonnie would hate you even more that she already does! She cares about Derek and if she ever found out that you killed him, SHE WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN" exclaimed Stefan as he said the last few words slowly. I stepped back and thought about the wise words Stefan had just spoken. Dammit! He was right; I couldn't kill Derek or Andi. Bonnie would never talk me again, and the thought of Bonnie not saying a word to me would kill me. Actually, I would probably just have to walk out in the sun without my ring on. That's how much it would affect me.

I took a few paces back and eventually found myself sitting on the couch, staring deep into the fire.

"But I have to talk to Bonnie! I have to tell her what's really going on!" I said quickly as I made a grab for my jacket again and was headed for the door. Like before, Stefan came and stood in front of me, preventing me from going outside the door.

"Damon, no. Let Bonnie cool down. If she sees you now she'll most definitely set you on fire. Just leave her for a few days, okay?" asked Stefan as he searched my eyes. I couldn't help but nod and I returned to my position on the couch. Stefan came and sat opposite me and we both lapsed into a comfortable silence. My mind was full of thoughts about Bonnie, and how much I wanted to have her in my arms right now.

"Hang on a second, Bonnie and Derek are doing the project thing together, that means that he'll be spending a heck of a lot of time with Bonnie!" I exclaimed as I lifted myself off the couch and was about to head for the door for the third time in less than 5 minutes. But Stefan put a restraining hand on my shoulder and forced me back down onto the couch.

"Don't worry I've got a plan" he said with a smirk.

"What plan?" I asked frustrated. Stefan was never the one to think of a plan.

"I'm going to get Bonnie and Derek to work on their project at the Grill with me and Tyler. If you just happen to be at the Grill at the same time, Derek won't even dare to make a move on her" Stefan said simply thinking that his plan was genius.

"And what makes you think he won't make a move?" asked curiously.

"Because he knows how overprotective you are about Bonnie. Everyone in Mystic Falls is smart enough to know not to mess with anything that belongs to the Badass Damon Salvatore" he replied smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile at this statement; so the town knew not to mess with my property, but Derek was entering dangerous waters by even talking to Bonnie.

"So you expect me to just sit back and watch the love of my life, laugh and joke with some guy who wants to steal her away from me?" I asked.

"It's a Physics Project Damon, it's not _that_ exciting" replied Stefan.

"I'm sure Derek will find some way to _make_ it exciting" I said which sent a shiver down my spine.

"As soon as you show Bonnie the texts, she'll confront Derek about it and she'll most likely hate his guts. Does that make you happy?" asked Stefan. I had to admit, Bonnie hating Derek's guts made me very happy, ecstatic, actually. But if I wanted this to work I had to give Bonnie her space.

**Bonnie's POV**

Elena had left a few minutes ago after she had stayed to comfort me form today's unfortunate events. I refused to dwell on things, but I couldn't help but think that Damon was telling the truth. But the facts all added up, Damon _had_ met Andi the day I went to school and he _had_ been with Andi when he left me to finish my homework. But there was something in his eyes that made me want so much to believe him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe it's a good idea that Damon and I aren't together anymore. Apart from the hollow feeling I have in my chest, it feels good not having to worry about any vampires coming to attack you or wondering if or _when_ Damon would eventually have to turn me into a vampire. When we would lie side by side in bed, we would talk about our future together and how he would remain smoking hot at twenty one and I would grow old at his side. I suggested the idea of turning me, but Damon had said that he never wanted to put me through that kind of pain, but I knew I would get used to it if it meant being with him forever. Without Damon, it made my life seem much simpler. Sure I was still a witch and would always be tied to the supernatural, but I felt like I was free from trouble and I could go back to being that normal teenage girl who hangs out with her friends and had school to focus on. School. Oh no, the Physics Project! Derek and I need to get started soon or else we would fail! I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone when it started to ring. I checked my screen to find that an 'Unknown' number was calling. I accepted the call and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bon, its Derek" said Derek from the other line. I instantly lightened up, glad that it wasn't some stranger who had mysteriously gotten my number.

"Oh hey, um why aren't you calling from your mobile?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I've lost it. I'm using the house phone right now" he admitted.

"Ah okay. So what did you want?" I asked although I was ninety nine percent sure he was calling regarding the Physics Project.

"I was thinking that we could meet up at the Grill tomorrow after school to start the project" said Derek.

"I think I have cheerleading practise after school, but I'm sure coach will let me off"

"Oh if you're busy we can rearrange it" suggested Derek.

"Nah tomorrow will be fine" I concluded.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow after school then?"

"Yup, see you" I said and shut my phone before he could say goodbye. I went over to my window, grabbed onto the latch and pulled it shut. For the first time in a good few months, I shut my window. I would always keep it open for Damon to fly into a night, but tonight I put an end to that.

_**A/N: Quick question: Have any of you guys read Midnight? I'm reading it at the moment and I really like that there is Bamon! I haven't finished it so no spoilers please! Anyway I was just wondering if you knew if Midnight is the last book? I know L.J Smith is fired and stuff but some people are saying that they're going to hire a new writer :S Please let me know if you know anything! Thanks love ya xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, yeah I know I haven't uploaded in ages, I'm sorry! This chapter in kind of a filler, so I hope you like it[: Don't forget to R&R! :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries...**_

**Damon's POV**

The hole in my chest grew even more every minute of the day that I was away from _her._ I can't even bring myself to say _her_ name or else my heart will crumble. And I think I've had my fair share of heartbreak to last me a century. Eleven hours have passed since I last saw her. Eleven long hours since she kicked me out of her home. Eleven excruciating hours since my heart was ripped from chest.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm going to bed, Damon" said Stefan as he leant against my bedroom doorframe. _

"_Want me to tuck you in?" I ask sarcastically. _

"_Damon, be serious. Just don't do anything stupid tonight, okay?" asked Stefan, furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Me? Do something stupid?" I ask in the same sarcastic tone as before._

"_Whatever you're feeling right now Damon, I've felt before too. I've been where you are, I know what it feels like. It's got to hurt even more than when Katherine left because Bonnie actually cares about you. Trust me, it will all work out" Stefan said reassuringly. During his whole lecture, I didn't say a word, I just listened. I let my brother take my remained silence as his cue to leave me to drown my sorrows. As soon as Stefan left my room I zoomed over to my chair and put on my leather jacket. I had to go see Bonnie. It's the early hours of the morning, so my little witch is mostly likely fast asleep. I would go up to her room, sit in the chair by her bed and watch her sleep peacefully. I wouldn't disturb her from her sleep, or let her know I was even there or else she would banish me from her room forever._

_I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could, making sure I didn't get caught by Stefan. Luckily, Stefan had the shower going so it was easy for me to get out of the house unnoticed. I pondered on whether I should take my car or just fly to her house in my crow form. If I chose my car Stefan would notice it missing from the driveway and immediately jump to conclusions. I took off into a crow and flew in the direction of Bonnie's house. As I approached the Bennett Household, I saw Mr Bennett's car parked up front so I assumed that he was home. I flew up to Bonnie's window and landed on her balcony, whilst changing back into my human form. I was fully expecting to find Bonnie's window open like it always is. But it wasn't. It was __**closed.**__ This shocked me more than anything. I should've guessed that she would have closed it but I didn't think she would actually do it. Before tonight, Bonnie used to always keep her window open for me so I could easily get to her bedroom without waking her father. I would usually come to see her between 2am-4am because Bonnie would be sound asleep. I would take off my shoes and jacket and slide into bed beside her. She knew when I came to see her because she would always roll over to face me and cuddle into me. I wasn't expecting her to do the same thing tonight but being able to be in the same room with her and not have her look at me with such hate was just as good. But I couldn't even do that. Bonnie had shut me out. Worst of all, was she was facing away from the window so I couldn't see her face. A single tear fell down the side of my cheek and I didn't even wipe it away. _

_Tear after tear fell down my cheek. Before I knew it, I was crying, and I wasn't even trying to hide it. Crying because things between Bonnie and I are nowhere near close to mending our relationship. Crying because Bonnie is shutting me out. Crying because my heart is breaking all over again. I can't turn this off like I usually would. It's eating me up and I can't control it. Bonnie is the only one who can control it._

**Bonnie's POV**

I pushed open the doors to my high school and walked up to my locker to find Elena already standing there.

"Hey Bon!" said Elena happily. Her happy mood was vibrating off her body in waves.

"Hey" I replied as I tried to inject as much enthusiasm as I could manage. Unfortunately, my forced happiness didn't fool my best friend and she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"How are you doing?" asked Elena concerned as she detached herself from me but kept a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay. I just don't want to talk about Da-, _**him**_ today" I said as my chest tightened at the very mention of _**him.**_ Tears threatened to leak out, but I held them back and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"I understand Bon" Elena said reassuringly. As thoughts of him started to leave my mind, my blonde best friend, Caroline joined us.

"Bonnie! Oh my gosh, I heard about you and Damon, are you okay?" rushed Caroline as she wrapped two strong arms around me. I looked towards Elena who gave me an apologetic look, admitting that she was the one who told Caroline. The moment Caroline said _**his**_ name my world started crashing down but I managed to build it back up again, temporarily. Trust Caroline's bubbly behaviour to bring _**his**_ name up as soon as I said I didn't want to talk about _**him**_.

"I'm dealing, thanks Caroline" I said as I smiled at my worried best friend. _Just don't think about him Bonnie_, I said to myself as the three of us started walking towards our first class when Stefan joined us. I stopped in my tracks as Elena went over and gave him a hug. Stefan looks so much like his brother, apart from the colour in eyes and style in hair, he reminded me so much of _**him.**_ The guy who broke my heart. The guy who claimed he loved me and no one else. _Stop thinking about him!_ Shouted my thoughts as I shook out of my reverie.

"Hi Bonnie. Damon wanted me to pass on a message-'' started Stefan as he approached me. I put my hand up to stop him mid sentence.

"I don't want to hear it Stefan. If Dam-, _**he**_ wants to tell me something, he can come and tell me himself" I said trying to sound strong but failed miserably. Stefan didn't argue and simply nodded as we all headed to Period 1.

***3 Hours Later – History Class***

I dragged my sore butt into History Class after playing a brutal game of Dodgeball in Gym Class. I turned my back for five seconds and before I knew it I was being pelted with balls, one hitting me very hard on the bum. Elena being the athletic goddess she is, managed to come out of that class all in one piece whilst I limped over to my seat. Elena took her seat next to mine and we both got our books out whilst Mr Saltzman (or Alaric as I know him) started writing on the board behind him.

"Okay class, today is going to be a boring lesson I'm afraid" Mr Saltzman said apologetically. The class groaned in unison and I rested my head on my desk.

"I know I know. Now I want everyone to turn to page 57 and start taking notes whilst we read amongst the class. After that I will set you the questions on the next page to do for the rest of the lesson and you can complete that for homework" Alaric said as he perched himself on top of his desk and opened up his own textbook. I reluctantly opened my own text book and turned to the right page. I pulled my exercise book from my bag and opened it to a fresh clean page. I put my pen to my paper and started taking notes. I let my eyes wander across the page but none of the words sank into my head. _This is going to be a long lesson..._

**Meanwhile In History Class...**

Twenty minutes into the lesson and I could feel my eyes drooping. I felt a vibration from my pocket and carefully pulled my phone out. _**Damon Calling...**_Read the message on my phone. I felt my chest tighten again but I ignored the feeling and pressed reject. I wouldn't have been able to answer it anyway, but if I could I wouldn't. If _**he**_ wanted to talk to me, he should come and talk to me myself; not get Stefan to do it **or **tell me my phone. But knowing me, as soon as I saw Damon I would break down into tears and he'd take me in my arms; then we'd end up kissing and everything will go back to the way it was. _No! He hurt you remember? _Yes, yes that's right, I can't forgive him straight away; he has some serious explaining to do. But right now, I need to be able to compose myself in front of him before he can explain.

"Bonnie?"

I looked up front my textbook and noticed that the whole class was staring at me. I turned to look at Elena and she gave me a nod towards Alaric.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" I asked innocently.

"Will you be able to tell us the year in which World War II started?" asked Alaric kindly. He didn't tell me off for not listening as he knew me.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't" I said sadly, History was not my best subject. Alaric simply nodded and answered the question himself. I gave him a small smile which he returned and I drew my attention back to my book.

**At Lunch**

Elena, Caroline and I were all sitting around a table eating whilst waiting for Stefan and Matt to get back from Gym class.

"So I was thinking that we should have a Girls Night soon. You know to take your mind off Damon, Bon" suggested Caroline as she forked some of her salad into her mouth. _There goes his name again!_ Funny for someone who doesn't even go to this school, always seems to pop up in conversations.

"I- I don't know Care.." I said unsurely.

"Oh come on Bon! When was the last time we girls went out?" questioned Caroline as she looked from me and Elena. Elena and I remained silent as we both couldn't think back that far.

"You see! You guys don't even remember! Ever since you got with Damon, he'd been keeping you all to himself! We hardly saw you! That man really hates to share, doesn't he?" exclaimed Caroline as she raised her eyebrows. I had to giggle at this because it was the truth. I hardly saw Elena and Caroline when I was with Damon. Damon and I would always be together, and that must have got really annoying for my friends.

"Okay okay. We'll have a Girls Night out" I finalised. Maybe this would be good for me. Forget about my problems and have _**fun.**_ The last time I remember having fun was when I was _**him.**_ _Stop thinking about him! _I mentally slapped my head as I stuffed my sandwich in my mouth.

"YAY! I'll start planning, leave it all to me" said Caroline happily. Elena and I laughed in unison as our best friend pulled out a notebook and started jotting down G.N.O notes. As we continued to talk about school and other stuff, Matt and Stefan walked through the cafeteria doors and joined our table.

"Hey" I said as Matt and Stefan sat opposite us. Stefan and matt greeted us and they each kissed the girlfriends. Ew, all this coupling is making me sick. We all started talking about random stuff, but I didn't really input much into the conversation. Stefan glanced at me a couple of times and gave me a small smile which I returned. I focused on peeling my orange as a phone started to ring. Everyone checked their phones, but it turned out to be Stefan's phone that was ringing. Stefan answered it immediately and we all resumed our conversations, but I couldn't help but listen in on Stefan's phone call.

"They're studying at the Grill after school, Damon" whispered Stefan. I raised my eyebrow up in confusion as Stefan quickly said goodbye and shut his phone.

"Was that Damon?" I asked all too eagerly. Everyone's heads all snapped up to look at either me or Stefan.

"Yes, he just wanted to know where I'd be after school" Stefan replied quickly. I simply nodded and decided not to press the issue. Why the hell would Damon even care where Stefan was after school? As if reading my thoughts, Caroline spoke up.

"Why would Damon care where you are anyway Stefan?"

"I don't know. Probably going to humiliate me or something. I don't know how his mind works" he replied with a nervous laugh. Everyone seemed to buy it and laughed along with him, but I knew that he was lying. I kept my thoughts to myself though and suggested I would question Stefan about it when we were alone.

**Stefan's POV**

I tried to keep my eyes away from Bonnie as I was afraid that she would see right through me and discover the truth behind the call. I kept up a conversation with Elena as I saw Derek Johnson approach the cafeteria. I quickly remembered that I still had his phone and I could return it to him now; which also meant I could buy sometime away from Bonnie.

"Excuse me for a minute" I said to the group as I stood up and walked towards Derek. Derek saw me coming and smiled at me.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" he said kindly.

"Hey, oh I was just coming to return your phone" I said as I pulled his phone out from my back pocket. Derek took the phone from me and looked at me with shock and relieved expressions on his face.

"Thanks! Where'd you find it?" asked Derek as he checked his phone.

"Oh you left it at the Grill and I picked it up. I would have returned it sooner but I haven't seen you around" I replied kindly.

"Oh yeah! I knew I'd left it somewhere! Thanks a lot Stefan!" exclaimed Derek as he pulled me into a man hug and slapped me on the back. I simply smiled and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait! You didn't read any of my messages, did you?" interrogated Derek.

"I may have accidently opened a new message, but I didn't read, I swear" I assured. Well, that was partly the truth.

"Okay, I believe you" said Derek happily as he walked over to table. I turned around and started to walk back towards my group to find everyone already packing away and heading off to class. Looks like I bought myself enough time! I gathered up my bag and quickly kissed Elena goodbye and rushed off to class before Bonnie could interrogate me.

**Damon's POV**

"Where are Bonnie and Derek studying?" I demanded as soon as Stefan picked up the phone. I had to find out where my little witch and her 'friend' were going so I could apologise to Bonnie and make sure Derek doesn't try any funny business with her.

"They're studying at the Grill after school, Damon" whispered Stefan. I simply muttered a 'k thanks' and shut the phone on my little brother. So I had to be at the Grill at exactly 3.30 in time to catch Bonnie and explain _everything _to her. I am going to tell her that all the shit Andi was saying was a complete lie and that I never went on a date with her. I am going to tell her that I'm sorry and I love her with all my heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**A/N: Hey guys! I think I kinda rushed the end of this chapter :S I'm sorry if you don't like this chap, but I assure you Bonnie&Damon WILL get back together! [: Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R [: xoxo**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**_

**Bonnie's POV – End of School**

I finished packing the last few things from my locker into my bag. I shut my locker with so much force that the people around me were giving me strange looks. I ignored them and started to walk out of the school doors.

"Bonnie!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to be met with the person who called my name. With a wide grin on his face, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey Der" I said happily. Derek's smile grew even wide as the old nickname I used to call him when we were together left my lips. I mentally cursed myself as Derek slipped his arm around my waist.

"Derek..." I said trailing off as I looked up at him. He gave me a puzzled look as I removed his arm from my waist and neatly placed it back down on his side.

"We're just friends, remember?" I asked looking at him with my serious eyes. His face held a look of disappointment but he seemed to get the message as he moved a reasonable distance away from me.

"Is it okay if we walk together to the Grill, or is that pushing the new friendship thing we got going on here?" he asked as we walked out of school together.

"It's fine; just don't do anything funny while we're meant to be **studying**, okay?" I said as I made the word 'studying' very clear.

"Me? Do something funny?" asked Derek sarcastically. He winked a mischievous wink at me which I rolled my eyes at. His smirk reminded me so much of _**his**_ smirk. The way the left corners of his lips curved up ever so slightly and the way his eyes would dance around in excitement. _Dammit!_ Everything I do, say or think reminds me of _**him**_. Maybe this was a sign telling me that I should talk to Damon before I go completely insane and start muttering his name in my sleep. _Wait! What if I already do that?_ I sighed in annoyance and brought myself back into the real world.

"Let's just get this project done and dusted" I said quickly as I took off in the direction of the Grill. It takes approximately twenty minutes to get to the Grill on foot. It shouldn't be too awkward walking to the Grill with my ex ex boyfriend, right?

**Damon's POV**

I pulled my black Ray Bans out of my pocket and placed them over my eyes. The sun was shining brightly over Mystic Falls and most people would be out and about enjoying the nice weather. I and probably a few other teenagers, were not out and about enjoying the weather. Instead, I am on a mission. I am about to make my way to the Grill to observe my little witch and her friend's study date as Stefan puts it. If I had the chance, I would kill Derek without having to blink twice. That was how much I hated the guy and I hadn't even properly met him yet! Unfortunately, I couldn't kill Derek today as Stefan and the mutt, Tyler would be at the Grill too, to watch over me just in case I caused a scene in front of everyone.

I hopped in to the driver's seat of my black Ferrari and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life as I reversed out of the Boarding House driveway and onto the main road into town. I had my windows rolled down with the radio blaring some upbeat song that I was not familiar with. I came to an abrupt stop as the traffic lights changed to red. I rested my arm against the back of the passenger seat and tapped impatiently on the steering wheel whilst I waited for the lights to change again. An emerald coloured Porsche came to a stop beside me, and like mine, its windows are rolled down giving a full view of the people inside. I peeked through the window out of curiosity and found three teenage girls in the car. One had golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing only a bikini top and a pair of shorts that rode up her thighs. This girl reminded me so much of Caroline Forbes that I had to laugh at the minor similarities. The Caroline look alike kept her eyes on the road but I noticed her looking at me every so often. I caught her looking at me and I quickly winked at her causing her to blush a bright colour crimson that she had to look down to hide her newly pink cheeks.

The other two girls were giggling in the back seat, as they nodded their heads up and down to the beat of the music. One of the girls highly resembled my brother's girlfriend, Elena. She had the same long, straight brunette hair and chestnut coloured eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at me flirtatiously. I dismissed that particular gesture and turned my attention to the remaining girl who was in the car. She had brunette curly hair that fell in waves down her shoulders and back. From what I could see, her eyes were a dark shade of brown as she was looking down at the car floor. I cocked my head to the side and mentally willed her to lift her head up so I could see her face properly. To my surprise, she did exactly that and lifted her head up. Our eyes met and she gave me a small smile which made my heart flutter a little. Her eyes, her hair and even her smile reminded me of Bonnie. Of course, Bonnie's eyes were a lighter shade of brown, her hair was slightly curlier and her beautiful smile never failed to make my undead heart soar to life. _You'll get her back soon_ said the voice in my head. I smiled at the thought and pushed down hard on the accelerator as soon as the lights turned green. I shot one last smile to the three girls and headed off.

**Derek's POV**

"So I was thinking that maybe we should do a page on energy saving light bulbs and how they differ from the standard light bulbs that we use everyday" I suggested to Bonnie for our project. Bonnie and I had entered the Grill about ten minutes ago and we were already seated at a booth, sitting opposite each other with all our books spread out. We had already divided the project into equal parts so we both had a fair amount of work to do. I waited patiently for Bonnie to reply but her eyes held a blank expression and she was staring out the window.

"Bonnie?" I prompted. She instantly ripped her gaze away from the window and returned her attention to me.

"Sorry, I was total out of it. What were you saying?" asked Bonnie innocently as she picked up a French Frie from the plate, dipped it into the ketchup and popped it into her mouth. She missed her mouth by a small margin and managed to get some ketchup on the corner of her mouth. I chuckled at her clumsiness and she looked at me with confused eyes.

"What's so funny?" demanded Bonnie as she raised her eyebrow at me. I chuckled even more and slid closer to her on the booth. I picked up a napkin from the table and brought it to her lips. She didn't push me away, so I gently started to rub the ketchup off her mouth. She pushed a piece of hair away from her face and I held up the now ketchup covered napkin to show her what I thought was so hilarious.

"Oh, thanks. Wow I'm such a messy eater" admitted Bonnie giggling, as she checked her face in a compact mirror that she retrieved from her purse.

"Still the same clumsy, Bon, aren't you?" I asked teasingly and she playfully hit me on the arm. I pretended to be hurt and clutched at the side of my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked sarcastically as she laughed at me. The corners of her mouth reached up to her ears and it was the first time in a long time since I had seen Bonnie properly laugh.

"That was for calling me clumsy!" replied Bonnie as she wagged her index finger at me. I carefully rested my arm on the back of the seats and smiled down at her.

"Hey, I was only speaking the truth" I said happily as she stuck her tongue out at me. We both were silent for a maximum of two seconds before we both erupted into fits of laughter. I lost track of how long we were both laughing for, but I didn't care because this moment right now was something that I wanted to treasure and it reminded me so much of the old days when Bonnie and I were together. The good days. The days before that Damon guy came into her life and ruined it all.

As if on cue, a tall man in all black attire, including black Ray Bans walked into the Grill and stopped at the door to scan the room. I soon recognised the guy to be Damon, Bonnie's ex. I cursed under my breath and looked away from Bonnie as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"What's up?" asked Bonnie curiously. I quickly tapped a message into my phone and clicked the send button before drawing my attention back to Bonnie.

_**To: Andi (Sister)**_

_**Get to the Grill ASAP. DS is here; need you to do something quick!**_

_**D**_

"Oh nothing, your ex is here though" I said as I pointed my head towards where Damon was still standing. Bonnie turned her head around and looked at Damon. I could feel her fidget around in her seat but she never broke her gaze with Damon. I started to get worried when she didn't stop looking at him, but eventually she turned away and kept her eyes on the textbook.

"So how about we talk about Conduction in the first page?" suggested Bonnie as if nothing had ever happened. I played along in hope my sister would get her soon. My arm was still resting on the back of the seat and I gently let it drop down until it was round Bonnie's waist. Like before, she didn't flinch away; she was too absorbed in her textbook to notice so I rested my hand on her hip and looked over her shoulder to read the textbook. I turned my head to the side and caught a glimpse of Damon standing at the bar. By the looks of it, he was not happy at my gesture towards Bonnie. I smiled at myself and gazed at Bonnie _not_ the textbook.

**Andi's POV**

I was driving in my car and I was on my way to the Grill to get an afternoon drink. My phone started to buzz and I reached over to my purse and pulled it out. I received a text from my brother Derek saying:

_**To: Andi (Sister)**_

_**Get to the Grill ASAP. DS is here; need you to do something quick!**_

_**D**_

Damon was at the Grill, now was my only chance to make sure that Bonnie and Damon never get back together. But I had to do something big and unexpected. Something that would surprise Bonnie, Damon and even Derek. A light bulb went off in my head and a great idea was formed. I didn't have to reply as Derek was already expecting me there, so I hit the gas and sped as fast as the speed limit would let me over to the Grill.

**Bonnie's POV**

Damon's here. Brilliant. The moment our eyes met, I could feel my heart breaking and wall beginning to crash down. I could feel Damon trying to probe my mind and send me a message, but I managed to gather up enough strength to keep him out. The last thing I needed was Damon sending me messages telepathically whilst I was meant to be working on a Physics Project with Derek. I removed my gaze from Damon and focused on the textbook in front of me trying to concentrate and resist the urge of going over to him. I felt Derek's arm slightly drop down and land behind my back. I was little shocked, but I didn't push him away. I felt his hand lightly clasp my hip and he left his hand to just rest there. In a way, I sort of liked the fact of having someone holding me, I felt secure, but obviously not as secure as I felt in _**his**_ arms. I didn't dare look at Damon now, but I assumed that he would be fuming, considering how much he detests Derek. The thought of Damon being jealous brought a small smile to my lips but it didn't hide the fact that I am still hurting inside.

"Um, Bonnie? You may want to look at this..." said Derek as he lifted his hand and pointed in the direction where Damon was standing at the bar. The sight that my eyes saw looked to real to believe. Two things registered in my mind first. One: Damon was _kissing_ someone. Two: That _someone_ was Andi. A blur of emotions filled me, but I couldn't stop looking at the scene in front of me. Andi wrapped her arms around Damon's neck whilst Damon just stood there frozen. He wasn't even trying to push her off! I could vaguely hear Stefan in the background calling Damon's name. My eyes were locked on Damon. It could have been maybe five, seven or maybe ten seconds before Damon eventually ripped Andi's arms from his neck and pushed her off him. Andi gladly stepped back and had a huge grin plastered on her face. I couldn't catch what Damon was saying to her, but I picked up a lot of cuss words in his outburst. Before I knew it I was balling my eyes out. Tears were running down my face to fast that I was having trouble seeing things. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and I looked over to where Damon was standing to find him looking at me with apologetic eyes. I couldn't speak any words as my mouth way too dry. I could feel myself being lifted from my seat and being pulled out of the entrance doors. I had two firm arms wrapped around my waist; I looked up to find that those arms belonged to Derek. I was so broken inside that I leaned into him and wept on his shoulder. He continued to pull me into a car and before I knew it we were driving. I looked out of the passenger window to find Damon running out of the Grill, shouting a mixture of words such as 'Bonnie! I'm sorry Bonnie!'

I looked away from the window and down at my hands. My hands were enveloped into two big warm hands. Derek's hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**A/N: Okay so I read some of your reviews any peeps really hate Andi after the last chap :D That was fun to write! Haha [: Anyway, I think I've dragged the whole BonniexDerek thing out enough and you'll be happy to know that it ends now [: I think I might do one more chapter and then it's the end of my story! :o BUT I'm not sure yet, anyway I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to R&R :P**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**_

**Damon's POV**

I ran out the Grill in full vampire speed determined to catch Bonnie and tell her _everything_. I reached the outdoors and saw Bonnie get into a car with Derek who had his arms wrapped around her. The car drove off and I started shouting Bonnie's name and 'I'm sorry!', but the car kept driving until it couldn't be seen in the distance. Too many emotions were swimming through me; I couldn't cry, I didn't want to cry. I was angry. More than angry in fact! My chest was heavy every time I took a breath. I was fuming; the desire to kill was burning up inside me. The only way to fix this problem is to kill the two people that caused this situation in the first place. I have to kill that fucking whore Andi and her brother. Today. I have to kill them _now_. I'll kill Andi first, and then I'll kill Derek. I'll make sure his death is slow and painful. I didn't care if Bonnie would hate me forever, I _had_ to do this. Those two disgusting humans took away the thing that has made me happy for the past few months. Sure I would have to suffer the consequences of having Bonnie potentially never speaking to me again, but I'd have to deal with it. Like I deal with everything else in my life that always gets fucked up.

I breathed in, then out and slowly made my way back to the Grill. I spotted Andi sitting at the bar, glass of whiskey in hand and chatting up a random guy. I managed to hold off the desire to kill for a few seconds and walked over to her. She noticed my presence and smiled up at me.

"Hey Damon, want to join us?" asked Andi flirtatiously, pretending as if nothing ever happened.

"No I do not want to join you. You're going to leave with me now" I said compelling her. I hoped she hadn't been stocked up with vervain or else killing her in private will be proved highly difficult. Luckily, she obeyed to my commandments and followed me out of the Grill. I kept walking and turned the corner when I came to a secluded alley. I used my vampire speed to run over to Andi and pin her against the wall by her neck. She screamed in pain as I gripped her neck tighter.

"You're not going to say or do anything. If you fight me, you're death will be only more painful" I whispered compelling her. She shut her lips into a tight line and remained calm. I released the grip I had on her neck and stepped a few steps so I could examine my prey. How do I kill this one? Heart out of the chest? Drain her dry? Snap her neck? So many choices, but which one is right? I walked back up to her and placed to firm hands around her neck again.

"I liked you. If you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have to do this" I said as I turned my hands and a snapping noise came from her neck. I let go of her neck and let her now dead body drop to the floor. Why would I waste my precious time draining her, a quick and simple death suited her well. I knelt down and started dragging her body across the alley, ready to dump it in my car so I could dispose of her. I was pulling her weight when I heard two heavy footsteps approach from behind.

"I'll dispose her. You go find Bonnie. And make sure you kill Derek" stated my little brother. I was surprised at the tone of voice Stefan had used, and how he instructed I kill Derek instead of sparing his life. Wow, Stefan was starting to turn a little bad. I would probably have to fix that before he steals my thunder. I simply nodded at him and headed off to my car.

I parked just beside the Bennett driveway and spotted the car that Derek drove Bonnie off in. I got out my own car, shut the door and listened carefully to my surroundings. I picked a murmur of familiar voices.

"...I hate to tell you Bon, but I told you he was never worth it..." Derek's voice.

"...Your sister _knew_ Damon and I were together, why would she do something like that?..." accused Bonnie in a whisper.

"...I-I dunno, she well..."

"...I mean it's kind of weird how Damon happened to be at the Grill the same time we were, and then Andi coincidently shows up too?..." says Bonnie as her voice rose.

"...Yeah funny coincidence that is..."

"...It just doesn't make sense! Damon would never do something like that to me! He just wouldn't, he promised he would never hurt me again..." Bonnie trailed off sadly. I so wanted to go in there and tell that it wasn't my fault.

"...Bonnie, he-..." Derek began but got interrupted by Bonnie who seemed to be unfolding the truth on her own.

"...Unless this whole thing was a set up and someone wanted us not to be together. But who?.." I heard Bonnie ask as she started pacing across the room.

**Bonnie's POV**

I paced up and down the room with my hand to my head thinking hard. I had cried all my tears out and now I was trying hard to figure something out. I looked over at Derek who was looking down nervously with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Bonnie I don't think it's a set up. You know Damon likes to mess around with the women he's with" said Derek bravely as he looked up at me. His statement stung a little, but I dismissed it has the Damon I knew was not the same as the Damon before.

"He _used_ to mess around with them. If I wasn't sure he hadn't of changed, then I would have never gotten involved with him in the first place!" I almost yelled. Derek flinched at my new found anger but still had the guts to prove his point.

"If you think he's changed so much, then why was he kissing my sister?" Derek yelled back. Now his anger scared me, but at his words I started putting the puzzle together. I can't believe I didn't see this before! Derek is the only person that I know of, who doesn't approve of my relationship with Damon. It was _his_ sister that kissed him and it all started out when _he _had been chosen to be my project partner.

"Oh my gosh, it was you! You set this whole thing up to tear me and Damon apart!" I accused as I walked up to him and jabbed my index finger at his chest.

"Yes, yes okay! It was me, I set this whole thing up so you would end things with Damon! But don't you see Bonnie? You and I, we're supposed to be together! At the Grill, we were laughing and joking with each other, like the good old times, don't you remember?" asked Derek quietly as he put a hand to my cheek. I looked at him with disbelief and smacked his arm away from my face. I was so angry right now that my powers were beginning to lose control. I could see the lights starting to flicker, but I didn't care.

"You did all of that, just so I would run back to you?" I asked angrily as Derek nodded immediately.

"Well it looks like your plan failed because now you've lost me forever. Get out of my house Derek" I snarled at him. He just stood there frozen; he looked at me with disbelief and didn't move an inch.

"But Bonnie-''

"I said get out" I repeated again but more viscously. I folded my arms across my chest and motioned towards the door. Derek sighed in defeat and started walking slowly towards the door. He turned around on last time.

"I'll always love you Bon" he said quietly. I shook my head at him and he put a hand on my front doorknob and turned it. Before he could open the door, the door was pushed open from the outside. I cautiously walked up the door and peeked through to see who it was. To my surprise it was Damon. I forgot about Derek standing at the door and pulled Damon into the house.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry—'' started Damon but I silenced him with my finger and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him closely. He hugged me back and pulled me as close as our bodies would allow.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as we pulled away slightly but kept our hands on each other. Damon shook his head and kissed me on the forehead.

_It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I should have reacted quicker. You know I never want to hurt you, right? _Asked Damon telepathically.

_I know that. Can you do me a favour?" _I asked as it took a lot power for me to send him a message since we hadn't shared blood in a while.

_Anything for you my little witch_ he replied with a smile as he stroked my hair. I stepped back from him and motioned towards Derek he was standing by the front door looking uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

_Kill him_ I said quietly. Damon looked at me with shocked eyes but didn't say anything about my request. He walked over to Derek and placed two firm hands on his shoulders. Derek was too scared to flinch away so he remained silent and let Damon hold him by his shoulders. I was too much of wimp to watch Damon kill him so I politely turned my back and hoped that Damon would get this over with quick. When I thought Damon had snapped his neck, I turned around to find Damon whispering words to Derek that were just about audible.

"You are going to forget you ever loved Bonnie. You're going to move far _far_ away from Bonnie and Mystic Falls and never come back unless asked. You're going to apologise to Bonnie and then leave" demanded Damon as his finished the compulsion and released his grip on Derek. Derek blinked twice before walking up to me.

"I'm sorry for everything Bonnie. I'm going to leave now; I hope you and Damon live happy together. Goodbye Bon" said Derek sadly as he gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and he headed out the door and shut it behind me. I think I collapsed because the next minute I was sitting on Damon's lap on the couch and he was cuddling me to his chest. We stayed like this for a few moments before I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I asked slightly disappointed. He leant down and placed a small kiss on my cheek and cupped my face in hands.

"Because if I did, I would never forgive myself and neither would you. You may have wanted him dead, but in a few years you would have regretted your decision. Trust me, I would know. _So_ I did the next best thing and sent him off" replied Damon truthfully. I rested my head back onto his chest and he held me tightly.

"Thank you" I whispered in his shirt. I inhaled the very scent that was Damon and held on tighter.

"Anything for you, my little witch" he whispered back his he kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head up from his chest and brought my face to his.

"I love you Damon and I never want us to be apart _ever_ again" I said determinedly as I wrapped my arms around my neck.

"Me neither, and I love you more" he whispered before leaning into me and crushing his lips against mine. I responded immediately and deepened the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Just to let you know I am in the process of writing the LAST chapter to this fanfic. I'm trying to make sure that it's fully Bamon filled so you guys will like it! [: Anyway I have a few ideas for new fanfics, and I was wondering what ones you would most like me to write next. Please leave a review with the number of the story you want me to write! The one with the most votes will the next story I write! [:**_

**Fanfic Ideas:**

**Idea 1: Oneshot – Party Girls**

Tyler Lockwood is hosting his annual 'End of Summer' party and Bonnie and Elena are going. Bonnie and Elena go to this party and have a great time, but in the process get themselves very drunk. Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon stay at home and catch up on some brotherly bonding. Bonnie and Elena return home wasted and Damon and Stefan have to deal with their drunken girlfriends. [: Who knows how these two girls will act like when they're not sober?

**Oneshot – (no title)**

Based on Season 2 – The Return. Instead of Damon telling Elena that she's meant to be with him and not his brother, Jeremy tells Bonnie that she's supposed to be with him and not Damon. Kind of confusing but it's BAMON ;)

**Story – (no title)**

Jeremy can't stand the sight of Bonnie and Damon together. _His_ Bonnie. The day that he was going to tell Bonnie how he really felt about her, the Salvatore brothers stroll into town and the elder brother steals Bonnie's heart. Jeremy takes a big risk as he goes and visits another witch and asks her to cast a spell on Bonnie to make her forget her love for Damon. Bonnie gets involved in a car accident which causes her to have 'amnesia', but when really it's the spell working. She wakes up in the hospital and can only remember that Damon is Stefan's brother and he is a vampire. She can't remember any of the good times she and Damon shared, only the fact that she is in love with Jeremy. Damon is so upset that he leaves town, but gets himself into some trouble along the way. Will Bonnie remember her past fast enough to rescue her true love, Damon?

**Oneshot – (no title)**

Oneshot sequel to this story Two Minds Work Better Than One. Damon takes Bonnie on vacation so that they can get away and enjoy some quality time together. What will the happy couple get up to on their romantic break?

**Story – All Human (no title)**

It's summer vacation in Mystic Falls and Elena is hoping to spend the whole time with her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. However, she gets some exciting news that one of her friends that moved away from Mystic Falls a few years ago will be returning for Summer Break to visit her. That friend is Bonnie Bennett. When Bonnie lived in Mystic Falls, Elena and her were best friends and they still kept in close contact. Bonnie brings her best guy friend Stefan Garcia along for the trip too. Bonnie catches Damon's eye and he is instantly attracted to her. Elena gets jealous at first, but then she sets her sights of Bonnie's friend Stefan. Damon wants to get to know Bonnie, but Bonnie's playing hard to get...

**Story or Oneshot – (no title)**

Bonnie manages to gather up enough power to defeat Klaus and save all her friends. After performing the spell which took a lot of power out of the little witch, Bonnie faints and remains unconscious. Damon gives her some of his blood in hope on saving his little witch, but it's too late. She dies with the blood in her system and she turns into a vampire. Stefan is too caught up with Elena that he hasn't got the time to show Bonnie the ropes. Caroline is still having Matt drama that she can't find the time to help her friend. That leaves Damon. Damon reluctantly teaches Bonnie all the skills of being an awesome vampire like him but in the process they start to form some sort of friendship. What happens when one thing turns into another?

**Story – AU (no title)**

Bonnie's father has arranged for her to get married to the extremely wealthy vampire, Damon Salvatore. Bonnie being the stubborn girl she is, refuses to be forced into marriage so she decides to run away from home. Only to be followed by her husband-to-be. What happens when Bonnie starts to fall for Damon and realises that she does in fact want to get married?

**Story – All Human (no title)**

Bonnie is an A* star student and is a good girl. New boy at school, Damon Salvatore turns out to be a right jerk. Damon has a reputation of dating different girls from different cliques – but not at the same time of course. Bonnie is appointed the position to show the new kid around school and be his 'buddy' for the week. Damon wants to take Bonnie out on a date to 'up' his reputation. Bonnie being the naive girl she is, falls for his charm and agrees to go on a date with Damon. What happens when Damon actually does take a strong liking to the girl who he was supposed to be just playing around with?

_**A/N: So that's all the ideas that I have so far!**_ _**They're all Bamon (obviously) but some might have traces of Delena, but that will certainly not last [: Also, don't hesitate to tell me if one of my ideas has already been used so I know not to write that one [: Also, if you guys could help me with any story titles, that would be fab! **_

_**That's all from me, I hope you guys are looking forward to the last chapter and I will say a big thanks to all my readers in my A/N on the last chap! [:**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon [:**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty**

_**A/N: Helloooooo everyone! So here it is, THE FINAL CHAPTER! :o I had so much fun writing this chap & I really hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Firstly, I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to EVERYONE who has faved, alerted or reviewed this story – it means the world to me! Thanks for getting my FIRST fan fic ever to 14,000 hits and 99 reviews! (Hopefully over 100 after I've posted this chap! :])**_

_**I know this story isn't perfect and I have had moments that weren't great, but I would like to say thanks to everyone who has stuck by me! You guys are the best! :P**_

_**I think that's all I have to say so...without further ado, here is the last chapter to: Two Minds Work Better Than One! **_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Peace, Love & Bamon xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries **_

**Damon's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open and the first thing I saw was the sleeping beauty on my chest. I did my best not to move around too much and felt around the bedside table to find my phone. I retrieved my phone and unlocked it; the screen read three missed calls from Stefan so I decided to call him back. After just one ring Stefan picked up the phone.

"Damon! Where have you been? I've tried calling you three times!" exclaimed Stefan frantically.

"Keep your voice down, Bonnie's asleep. I came back to Bonnie's house and everything is cleared up now. What did you do with Andi?" I asked curiously as I took a piece of Bonnie's hair and started to twirl it around in my fingers.

"Buried her in the Old Woods. Compelled everyone into thinking that the Johnson's left town" replied Stefan simply. Bonnie started to fidget around in the bed and it indicated that she was beginning to wake up.

"Good idea. Thanks by the Stefan, you know, for _helping_ me" I replied awkwardly. Usually I would never thank anybody for _anything_, but in this situation saying thanks to my little brother was well needed.

"That's what brothers are for, Damon" said Stefan sincerely. I quickly muttered a 'bye' to him and shut my phone. I looked down at the beautiful girl next to me who had her head up, eyes closed, lips pouted out and she seemed to searching for something. I immediately understood what she was looking for a pulled her up to kiss her lightly on the lips. She seemed very disappointed when I pulled back abruptly but I cupped her face in my hands and brought her face up to mine. I held her there for a moment, admiring her beauty. I can't believe I didn't see this before! The first day we met, I had looked straight past her and had my eyes fully focused on Elena. When in reality, Bonnie is the one for me, and Elena is the one for Stefan. I don't know why or how it took us both so long to realise but I I'm glad that we had found each other. After losing her Grams and me founding out that Katherine was never in the tomb, I guess we both needed someone in our lives. I gently pushed a loose brunette curl away from her face and kissed the tip of her nose before I gently let our noses rub together.

"Good Morning, my beautiful" I said lovingly as I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. She adjusted her position in the bed so now she was sitting on my lap.

"Morning" she replied lazily as she snuggled deeper into my chest. I chuckled lightly as I pulled the duvet over the both of us. We lay next to each other in perfect silence while I traced up and down her back. I could feel the spark in between my fingers, something I have never felt before; not even with Katherine. Unfortunately, our perfect silence was interrupted when Bonnie's alarm went off at an annoying high pitched tone.

"Urghh" groaned Bonnie and me in unison. Bonnie ignored the alarm and snuggled deeper in the covers whilst pulling a pillow over her ears. I reluctantly, leaned over Bonnie's now submerged body and hit the alarm off. When the annoying sound came to an end, Bonnie uncovered herself and attached her lips to mine, causing us to embrace in a lip lock. I pulled back quickly and sat up so my upper half of my body was resting on the headboard. Bonnie sat up too, and gave me a pouty look and hugged her knees.

"You should probably get to school" I said pointing at the clock on her wall.

"I should, but..." said Bonnie but she didn't finish her sentence as we resumed our passionate kiss. I turned her over so now my body was on top of hers whilst her back was to the mattress. I caressed the sides of her body whilst she entwined her fingers in my hair. I was starting to pull back, but Bonnie was not having it as she held on to my neck with all the strength she had. Unlucky for her, I would always be stronger so I gently released her grip on my neck.

"You know it's usually me who breaks off the kiss early..." said Bonnie innocently as she batted her eyelashes up to me.

"I know, but I don't want you to be late for school" I said truthfully as I climbed out of her bed and pulled on my black jeans and buckled up my belt.

"Funny how just a few weeks you were begging me to skip" said Bonnie quietly as she walked over to me and placed her small hands on my bare chest. I couldn't resist the urge that was to wrap my arms around her small waist as she was only in her underwear, and kiss every inch of visible skin. We held each other for a good few minutes before Bonnie let go and walked over to her bathroom to wash up. I grabbed my shirt from the floor, pulled it on and buttoned it up.

"I'll take you to school if you want" I offered as I put my foot in my boot and tied up the laces. Bonnie emerged from the bathroom, went over to her wardrobe and slung the doors open.

"Yeah that'll be great thanks" replied Bonnie as she starting looking through her wardrobe; taking out various pieces of clothing to inspect them. I walked up to her and wrapped both of my arms around her from behind whilst my chin rested on her shoulder.

"I have nothing to wear!" exclaimed Bonnie frustrated as she threw the pair of shorts she had in her hand at the bottom of her wardrobe.

"I like what you're wearing right now" I whispered seductively in her ear whilst she just giggled and I started to plant small kisses along her shoulder.

"Urgh this will have to do" said Bonnie disappointedly as she picked out a yellow tank top, a pair of denim shorts and a grey cardigan. I reluctantly removed my arms from her waist and let her go to the bathroom too change.

Roughly, ten minutes later Bonnie returned from the bathroom wearing the outfit she had picked put paired with her white converses. I was perched on the end of her bed as I watched her walk up to her dresser and smoothly come out her messy curls. She picked up a black eyeliner pencil and tugged down on her eye to apply the makeup.

"You don't need any of that stuff you know" I admitted from my position on the bed. It was true; Bonnie didn't need any of that makeup, she was beautiful on the inside and out.

"Thanks, but I really do" she assured as she finished applying the last bit of eyeliner. She picked up her bag from the floor and started to messily stuff random books in her bag that she retrieved from her desk.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go" she said finally as she gave her room one last look. I stood up from the bed, took her hand into mine and headed down the stairs. We turned into the kitchen and Bonnie walked straight over to the fridge. I pulled out a chair from the breakfast table and watched as Bonnie poured herself a glass of orange juice and popped a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Want some?" asked Bonnie without thinking. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Oh right yeah I forgot..you're a Vampire" said Bonnie playfully as one of my favourite smiles of hers came across her lips. Her face lit up when the toaster popped and her piece of toast came out. She quickly put it onto a plate, spread some butter on it and took one huge bite out of it.

"Someone's hungry" I commented as she took her second bite out of the toast. Bonnie simply nodded as she swallowed down her toast like it was the last thing she could do.

"I haven't eaten anything since I was at the Grill yesterday" replied Bonnie as she popped the last piece of toast into her mouth and washed up her plate.

"Speaking of the events that occurred yesterday, I killed Andi" I admitted quietly as I was scared of her reaction.

"I'm glad Damon, what she and Derek did wasn't right" replied Bonnie boldly which surprised me a little.

"Wait so you're not mad that I killed Derek's sis-'' I said but I was cut off by Bonnie who was holding her hand up.

"I don't want to talk about _them_ anymore. They bring up some bad memories that I just really want to forget" Bonnie said sadly as she looked at the floor. I walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't like to think about the time when we were apart from each other either, Bon" I whispered into her ear quietly as she wrapped her arms around my waist. We held each other for a few moments, and then Bonnie detached herself from me but held onto my hand.

"I _really_ need to get to school" she said with a laugh and pulled me out the door. We walked hand in hand to my Ferrari and I opened up the passenger door for Bonnie like I did every single time. Once a gentleman always a gentlemen. I revved the engine, reversed out of the Bennett Household and drove towards Robert E Lee High School.

***15 minutes later***

We arrived at the high school and Bonnie leant over to quickly kiss me on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss as I didn't want to let Bonnie go, but unfortunately she pulled back and opened the car door.

"There will be plenty of time for _that_ later" assured Bonnie as she stepped out of the car.

"Pick you up at 3.30?" I asked.

"Yup, love you!" replied Bonnie happily as she shut the door and sprinted up the concrete stairs to the doors to her high school.

_I love you too, Bon _I said telepathically as she was already out of hearing distance before I could reply. Although I couldn't see Bonnie I could sense her smile after my words.

**Bonnie's POV – Lunch Time**

I searched the busy cafeteria for my friends with a tray of food in my hands. My eyes lingered on the room when eventually I spotted my friends waving at me in the corner of the cafeteria. I made my way towards them making sure I didn't drop my tray of food.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically as Elena, Caroline and Stefan gave me confused looks.

"What's with the strange looks?" I asked curiously as I ripped open a straw and pushed it into my soda.

"Nothing Bon, we were just wandering what happened last night with err..Dere-'' started Elena awkwardly. I could feel the uneasy tension building among us so I decided to clear everything up with everyone.

"Everything's fine now El. Derek has left town and his sister, well she's dead" I replied honesty as I looked into the eyes of my three friends.

"Whaa? Andi's _dead_? Did Damon...?" asked Caroline as she tried to keep her voice down. She had obviously not been filled in of the events of last night by Elena and Stefan as they seemed unfazed by my news.

"Yes Care. Damon _killed_ her. BUT he had every right too" I said bravely defending my boyfriend. If I could I would have killed her myself. Caroline's expression softened as she digested this news.

"Oh, so are you and Damon, like, together again?" asked Caroline nervously as she tried to find the right words to say.

"Yes, we've put everything behind us now, and we're more than happy together" I said happily as a wide grin was creeping onto my face. Just thinking about Damon made my heart flutter, and I just wanted this day to be over so I could get back to him.

"That's great Bonnie! I'm so happy for you!" squealed Caroline as she wrapped her arms around me. I gratefully returned the hug and ushered to Elena for her to join us. I looked over at Stefan who just smiled happily at us.

"Thanks guys, I'm happy too" I replied as the smile on my face met my eyes. All four of us shared smiles between each other and that's when we knew that everything was back to normal...At least for now.

"If you're happy Bonnie, then we're happy" said Stefan happily as he smiled at me.

**Damon's POV**

3.27 pm. Three minutes until Bonnie is scheduled to get out of school. Three minutes until I see her again. I tapped my finger on the steering wheel impatiently as I watched the clock tick by. 3.29 pm. Teenagers started to bundle out of the school door in groups. I jumped out of the car door and sped over to the passenger door where I leant my back onto and crossed my arms. I watched as Caroline strutted her way out of the doors, we acknowledged each other for a second before she gave me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on looking out for my little witch, who should be coming out very soon.

Minutes passed, and I was still waiting for my little witch to arrive. 3.31 pm. Where is she? As if on cue, Bonnie walked out the school doors, books clutched to her chest and hair being swept back by the wind. When she recognised my presence, my favourite smile of hers spread across her face and I couldn't help but mirror her expression. She sped walked over to me, and I had my arms open ready to engulf her into a hug. Our bodies met and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, one of my arms travelling under her jacket and landing on her blouse. I needed to be a little closer to her.

"Hey" I said happily.

"Hey" I heard Bonnie say quietly as her head was buried into my chest. I let out a low chuckle, detached myself from her and opened up the passenger door. She elegantly stepped inside and buckled her seatbelt. I used my heightened speed, and zoomed over to the driver's seat and jumped in all before Bonnie could put her bag on the floor.

"So how was school?" I asked trying to start up a conversation whilst I put the key in the ignition.

"Boring" replied Bonnie instantly. I chuckled and made it out of the school parking lot and onto the main road.

"Got any homework to do?" I asked curiously as I took my eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at her.

"Nope" replied Bonnie with a smile.

"Good so you're free tonight" I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess so, why?" asked Bonnie as she raised her eyebrow up at me.

"I'm taking you out tonight" I replied as I shot her my 200 kilowatt smile.

"Oooh, what are we doing?" asked Bonnie as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Can't say" I replied with a smirk.

"Why not?" asked Bonnie clearly annoyed.

"Because it's a surprise"

"But you know I hate surprises Damon!" protested Bonnie as she fully turned around in her seat to face me.

"I know. That's exactly why I'm doing" I replied stubbornly as Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Will you at least tell me where you're taking me?" asked Bonnie worriedly as she tried to get the truth out of me.

"I will..when we get there" I replied with one of my most famous smirks, which only made her breathe out with frustration.

"As much as I love you, you can be _really _annoying" said Bonnie truthfully. At her words, I couldn't help but laugh. Even though we were in love with each other, we would always banter between each just like we did before.

"I know I can be, but you love me too much that you see past that" I replied as leaned in to lightly kiss her on the lips and I could feel her catch her breath in surprise. She kissed me back, but I eventually had to pull back to watch the road.

***15 minutes later***

**Bonnie's POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as we drove through different streets and roads which I was familiar with, but if I didn't know any better Damon was probably driving around aimlessly to extend the journey to my annoyance.

"Are we there yet?" I whined as I shot Damon a pouty look which he only returned with his signature smirk.

"Yes in fact we are. But you're going to have to wear this" he said pulling out a scarf from the back seat.

"A scarf? Really? You want me to wear a scarf?" I asked in disbelief as I looked at the turquoise scarf in my hands.

"No silly! You got to wear it as a blindfold. It's all I could find on short notice" explained Damon as he took the scarf from my hands and started twisting it.

"Why do I need to wear a blindfold?" I asked as he placed the scarf over my eyes and gently tied a knot at the back of my head.

"Because I don't want you to see anything until we get there" he answered as he took my hand and helped me get out of the car. I warily stuck my free arm out and felt around in front of me to make sure I wasn't going to walk into anything.

"Don't make me trip over something Damon!" I warned as I took two wary steps forward with Damon guiding me.

"I won't! Don't you trust me?" he asked in a cocky tone which made me roll my eyes behind the blindfold.

"Yeah I guess I do" I confided as I let him drag me through wherever we are. I could feel grass under my feet, and the ground I was walking on was quite soft, like mud. Where could we be?

"Okay watch this log. Bring you right leg over and you shouldn't trip" warned Damon as I did as he instructed and lifted my right leg up and over. But somehow I still managed to get caught on the supposed log and trip. Luckily, before I could fall on my butt, Damon caught me in his arms and hoisted me back up. Tripping over a log? Mud? Hmm, this reminds me of something...

"Still tripping over the same log I see" stated Damon with a chuckle as we proceeded on our journey. From then on, I didn't trip over anything but I gripped onto Damon's hand tighter whenever I felt anything odd under my feet. What seemed like hours, we arrived at our supposed destination and Damon came to a halt.

"Okay we're here" said Damon cheerfully as he came up behind me and removed my blindfold. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but from what I could see was that we were in the Old Woods (where Damon had taken me for our first date) and a red checked picnic blanket filled with food and drinks was laid on the green grass. I stood there in shock and just stared at the beautiful scenery that unfolded in front of me.

"Did you..do all of this?" I asked in disbelief as I slowly motioned towards the blanket where Damon had already sat on and spread his body out onto.

"Yup. Why are you surprised?" asked Damon raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's..it's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me towards him as he lay down on the blanket with me on top of him. After, I pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before manoeuvred my body so I was sitting on his lap and Damon's arms lightly travelled around my waist until they his hands locked together.

"You hungry?" asked Damon as he picked up the packet of red grapes that he had set out on the blanket. I quickly snatched them from his grasp and started to stuff my face with grapes. Damon chuckled as I offered him up a grape which he gladly accepted and I popped it into his mouth.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked Damon as I rested my head on his chest and opened up a packet of potato chips and started to chow down on them.

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered in my ear before kissing me along my cheekbone.

"Want some?" I asked turning my head as I offered him up a potato chip.

"No thanks" he replied with a smile.

"You're loss" I said as I stuffed the potato chip in my mouth. Damon leant forward and picked up a bottle which looked like it held the contains of O Negative. He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a long sip. I watched him drink and I couldn't help but giggle at his actions.

"What's so funny?" asked Damon as he drained the contains of the bottle.

"Nothing it's just sometimes I forget that you're a _fang boy_" I said with a smile.

"_Fang boy_? Is that the best you got?" asked Damon with a wide grin.

"Hey! You call me _little witch_, it's only fair I give you a nickname..." I protested as I pouted my bottom lip.

"Not necessarily...but I guess I could get used to _fang boy_" he said as he pulled me back on top of him and we resumed our make out session.

After a few minutes of intense lip lock, we eventually parted as I needed to breathe and adjust my shirt which somehow got pushed up. I sat up on the blanket and looked around the woods when my eyes lingered on the lake that was flowing through the woods. I got up from the blanket and walked over to the lake and sat down on one of the rocks. Damon followed me and sat on the rock opposite me, just like he had done a few weeks ago.

A light bulb went off in my head and I instantly had an idea. Without even telling Damon what I was up to, I kicked off my converses and dumped my cardigan on the grass.

"What are you...?" started Damon but before he could finish I had leaped off the current rock I was standing on and dove into the water.

**Damon's POV**

I watched as she took off her shoes then her cardigan and took a leap for the lake. I stood up in surprise and called out for her.

"Bonnie!"

I waiting for a maximum of three seconds for Bonnie to emerge from the surface, but there was nothing. I could see her body in the water, but she wasn't moving or trying to swim back up. Part of me was wondering if she had drowned, but I quickly dismissed that thought as I remembered Bonnie telling me how she went scuba diving with her Dad when she was younger, so she could obviously swim.

"You'll be freezing when you get out Bon!" I called out teasing her. I bent down and looked deeper into the streaming lake. I could still see Bonnie's body but she wasn't moving. Panicked thoughts ran through my mind and my first instincts were to take off my jacket and shoes to jump in and save Bonnie.

I ripped off certain items of clothing and jumped into the water. The water was quite cold but the temperature didn't affect me. It didn't take me long to find Bonnie's petite waist and I pulled her up to the surface so she could get some oxygen. As soon as her head appeared out of the water she took four deep breaths but suddenly broke out into a chorus of hysterics.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay? It's okay I've got you, just deep breaths okay?" I reassured her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her up. She kept giggling and started squirming in my arms.

"I...I..can't..believe...you...you...fell..for..it! Hahahaha" bellowed Bonnie as she tipped her head back and roared with laughter. I shot her a look of confusion and then everything clicked. I moved my arms down her side and started tickling her sides as part of my revenge.

"Hey! Hey! Damon..stop...stop..tickling...me!" exclaimed Bonnie as she tried to push my hands away but failed miserably.

"Say sorry first!" I demanded playfully as I kept up the tickling act.

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" apologised Bonnie in between her infectious giggles. I accepted her apology and stopped tickling her but pulled her body closer to mine, our wet clothes sticking to each other.

"That's better" I said proudly and we both leant in for a kiss. I pushed my tongue against Bonnie's lip and she gladly let me enter, which I took full control of deepened the kiss. If I hadn't had a steady hold on the ground, Bonnie and I would have went under.

**Bonnie's POV - *15 minutes later***

Damon pulled over at the Salvatore Boarding house and I waited for Damon to open the passenger door for me like he always did. When he did I stepped out and I could feel the water drip down my legs and soak up my socks.

"I really need to change" I commented as we both headed up to the front door and Damon pushed it open.

"You left some of your clothes here last time you were round" informed Damon as he took my hand and lead me upstairs to his bedroom. By the looks of it, Stefan wasn't in; he was probably with Elena or something.

Once we got to Damon's room, Damon walked over to his closet and pulled out a pink tank top and grey sweats which were obviously mine and handed them to me.

"Thank you" I said cheerfully, as I took the clothes from his hands and walked to his bathroom to change. I pulled off my wet clothes, grabbed a towel, quickly dried off and replaced my wet clothes with my dry clothes. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and went out to Damon's bedroom, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damon?" I asked curiously as I scanned the room. Nope he wasn't here, he is probably downstairs. I walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. The doors to the back garden were open so I assumed that Damon had gone out there. I walked through the large double doors and found Damon looking up at the dark night sky with dry clothes on him. When he noticed my presence he turned around, smiled and opened his arms up for me to join him. I quickly jumped into his arms and cuddled into his warm chest.

"You know when I was a kid, I used to sit outside at night and count how many stars were in the sky" whispered Damon in my ear as he took my hand in his and drew a heart shape in the air. I felt a blush creep upon my cheek and I quickly cuddled deeper into Damon's chest whilst he tightened his grip on my waist.

"But my Father would always call me inside before I could finish" he completed as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You have all eternity to finish counting how many stars there are in the sky, Damon" I assured as I lifted my head up from his chest.

"All eternity with..You" he whispered back and nuzzled his head in my shoulder and started kissing the side of my neck.

"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew" muffled Damon against my shoulder. I pulled back in shock and looked him in the eyes.

"Did Damon Salvatore just quote Shakespeare?" I asked disbelievingly. He bent his head down of embarrassment but I put my hand under his chin and lifted it up so he could look at me.

"Your love makes me do crazy things, Bennett!" admitted Damon as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"Well it looks like you're going to get crazier Salvatore, because I'm not going anywhere!" I promised as I pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss. Damon pulled back slightly and looked lovingly in my eyes.

"I will love you forever Bonnie Bennett" he said shyly as he cupped my face in his hands and held me there.

"Forever" I concluded and our lips joined in a passionate kiss.

_**A/N: Just to let everyone know that, 'Party Girls' won the vote on what FanFic I will be writing next so keep your eyes out for that one! But for now I'm taking a short break from writing [:**_

_**StephanieSalvatore97**_


End file.
